


Out Of The Black

by Felony



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Eric fakes a relationship, Eric is an asshole, F/M, maybe I will translate it into English, what should i even tag
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felony/pseuds/Felony
Summary: Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass niemand seine Mauer brechen konnte. Nie hatte er vorgehabt, jemanden zu nah an sich heranzulassen. Doch jetzt, da es so weit war, lief er Gefahr diese eine besondere Person sofort wieder zu verlieren. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie von seinem Geheimnis erfuhr? // Nachdem Eric eine Fake-Beziehung mit Tris eingegangen ist, um Four eins auszuwischen, merkt er, dass sie ihm gar nicht so unwichtig ist, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte. (Eric/Tris)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story already exists on fanfiktion.de (of course it is mine). I'm thinking about translating it into English but only after it's completely finished.

Eric

Ungeduldig wartete ich auf die neuen Initianten. Mein Blick schweifte über das Dach, auf welchem ich mich befand. Noch wenige Augenblicke und dann würden sie ankommen. Es würde so ablaufen wie jedes Jahr, ich würde versuchen so angsteinflößend wie nur möglich herüberzukommen. Nur so konnte ich herausfinden, wer es wirklich wert war, bei den Ferox aufgenommen zu werden. Mir war es egal, dass mich niemand leiden konnte. Ich konnte doch nichts dafür, als Anführer musste ich klare Richtlinien vorgeben und durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Außerdem wollte ich es gar nicht anders. Ich brauchte niemanden, ich kam ganz gut alleine zurecht.

Als ich den einfahrenden Zug wahrnahm, drehte ich mich um. Die ersten begannen damit, auf das Dach herüberzuspringen. Die meisten der Fraktionswechsler sahen aus, als würden sie die Initiation nicht überstehen. Das war in den letzten Jahren schon oft der Fall gewesen. Es war eher selten, dass gebürtige Ferox die Fraktion während ihrer Initiation verlassen mussten, dafür waren sie schon zu gut trainiert. Höchstens Phase Zwei der Initiation konnte ihnen etwas anhaben, doch diese würde erst in ein paar Wochen starten. 

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Mädchen schreien. Mit unverändert gelangweilter Miene setzte ich mich in Bewegung und ging in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. So etwas war ich gewohnt, höchstwahrscheinlich hatte irgendjemand es nicht geschafft, aus dem Zug auf das Dach zu springen. Mit meiner Vermutung sollte ich Recht behalten, weit unten in der Tiefe lag ein regloser kleiner Körper. Ich sah mich nach dem Mädchen um, welches eben geschrien hatte, sie kauerte nun am Boden und wimmerte. Jeder normale Mensch würde nun wohl zu ihr hingehen und versuchen, sie zu beruhigen. Nicht jedoch ich, ich musste meine Autorität wahren. Abgesehen davon interessierte es mich wirklich nicht. Wer schon den ersten Sprung nicht schaffte, der hätte es während der Initiation auch nicht weit gebracht. So war das nun einmal. 

„Willkommen bei den Ferox“, begrüßte ich stattdessen die übrigen. „Wie ihr gerade bemerkt habt, schafft es leider nicht jeder zu den Ferox. Deshalb ist es umso wichtiger, dass ihr euch klarmacht, was euch hier erwarten wird. Das Leben bei uns ist kein Zuckerschlecken und wer damit nicht klarkommt, der kann hier und jetzt gehen und als Fraktionsloser weiterleben. Irgendjemand hier, der gehen möchte?“, fragte ich in die Runde. Niemand meldete sich, ob nun aus dem Grund, dass tatsächlich niemand gehen wollte oder weil sie alle zu große Angst vor mir hatten, um mir zu antworten. Sehr gut, dann hatte ich meinen Standpunkt wenigstens verdeutlicht.

„Schön“, meinte ich. Mein Blick fiel erneut auf das weinende Mädchen am Boden. Ein anderes Mädchen hatte sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare und während sie leise sprach, wandte sie mir ihren Blick zu. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht war mörderisch. Mir war klar, dass ich bei ihr und den anderen mit meiner Ansprache keine Sympathiepunkte gewonnen hatte, doch das war mir egal. Vor mir befanden sich bloß ein paar Initianten und von diesen musste ich nicht gemocht werden. Genau genommen musste ich das von niemandem.

Ich begleitete die Gruppe zur anderen Seite des Daches und bedeutete den anderen nach unten zu sehen. Die Augen, die der Richtung folgten, in die mein Arm zeigte, wurden mit einem Mal riesengroß. Im Boden klaffte ein gewaltiges Loch.  
„Wer ins Hauptquartier der Ferox gelangen möchte, der muss hier hinunter, es gibt keinen anderen Weg“, offenbarte ich. Den geheimen Aufzug verschwieg ich, Initianten hatten zu springen, Punkt. So zeigten sie, was in ihnen steckte. Falls etwas in ihnen steckte.  
„Wer will zuerst springen?“, fragte ich und schaute in die verunsicherten Gesichter. Einige hofften wohl noch darauf, dass ich einen Scherz machte. Würden sie mich kennen, was ich natürlich niemals zulassen würde, dann wüssten sie, dass ich nicht der Typ für Witze war.  
„Also? Sonst such ich mir jemanden aus und schubse ihn runter“, drohte ich ihnen. Ich hasste es, wenn Menschen unentschlossen und zu langsam waren - oder zu ängstlich. 

Mein Blick verdüsterte sich immer mehr, als eine Stimme leise, „Ich springe“, sagte.   
„Wie war das? Hab ich richtig gehört?“, wollte ich wissen. „Geht das noch ein bisschen lauter?“  
„Ich werde springen“, erklang die Stimme erneut, dieses Mal fester.   
Ich richtete meinen Blick in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich meine Augen vor Erstaunen, jedoch zu kurz, als dass es jemand hätte bemerken können. Es war das Mädchen, welches mich vorhin noch wütend angestarrt hatte. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sie von den Altruan rüber gewechselt haben musste - eine Stiff also. Bestimmt würde sie auf dem Weg nach unten schreien. Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen im Gesicht bedeutete ich ihr nach vorne zu treten. 

„Du willst es also versuchen? Tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich bin gespannt“, lachte ich.  
Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich wieder, sie schien ihre Unsicherheit mit einem Mal komplett verloren zu haben. Wortlos und ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen ging sie an mir vorbei und stieg auf den erhöhten Rand des Gebäudes hinauf. Die dunkelblonde holte tief Luft, sprang jedoch noch nicht. Sie zögerte, der Abgrund, der sich nun unmittelbar vor ihr befand, verschlug ihr sichtlich den Atem.  
„Hast du etwa Angst? Ein Rückzieher würde sich wirklich nicht gut machen. Entweder du springst jetzt oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du da unten landest“, drohte ich ihr.

Sie blickte kurz nach hinten und funkelte mich grimmig an. Ich lächelte sie bloß gespielt an und nickte in Richtung des Abgrunds.  
Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Erneut atmete sie tief ein, machte schließlich einen Schritt nach vorn und sprang schlussendlich.

Auf dem Weg nach unten gab sie keinen Ton von sich.


	2. Tris

Tris

Sicher im Netz unten gelandet, entfuhr mir ein Seufzer der Erleichterung. Ich war tatsächlich heil hier unten angekommen. Ich war mir nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich Eric trauen konnte. Genau genommen war ich mir da immer noch nicht sicher. Anteilname schien er nicht zu zeigen, das hatte mir der Vorfall mit dem Mädchen gezeigt, welches den Sprung nicht geschafft hatte. Wie konnte man in so einer Situation bloß so kalt und herzlos sein? Ich hoffte stark darauf, dass nicht alle Mitglieder meiner neuen Fraktion so waren wie Eric.

Ich rollte zur Seite, um mich an den Rand des Netzes zu setzen. Ein junger Mann streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und ich ließ mich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen.   
„Wie heißt du?“, wollte der unbekannte von mir wissen.   
Ich zögerte. Bei den Ferox gab es die Möglichkeit, sich als Fraktionswechsler einen neuen Namen auszusuchen. In dieser Fraktion konnte ich unmöglich weiterhin Beatrice heißen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überlegte ich einen Moment, bis mir schließlich der perfekte Spitzname einfiel.  
„Tris. Ich heiße Tris“, antwortete ich meinem Gegenüber überzeugt und selbstsicher.  
„Erste Springerin: Tris“, rief dieser laut.  
„Und wie heißt du?“, wollte ich nun von ihm wissen.   
„Mein Name ist Four“, klärte er mich auf.

Four also. Ein ganz schön sonderbarer Name. Ich nahm mir vor, herauszufinden, was es mit seinem Namen auf sich hatte. Außerdem hatte ich bemerkt, dass Four sehr überrascht ausgesehen hatte, als er mich erblickte. Fast so, als würde ich ihm bekannt vorkommen. Dem musste ich unbedingt auf die Spur gehen. Schon immer war ich sehr neugierig gewesen, was ich bei den Altruan aufgrund der vorgeschriebenen Selbstlosigkeit jedoch nie hatte ausleben können.

Unbemerkt sah ich mir Four genauer an. Er war ein Stückchen größer als ich selbst, hatte braune Haare und ebenfalls braune Augen. Alles in allem wirkte er sympathisch und ruhig, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung, dass die anderen Ferox nicht alle von Erics Schlag waren. Während ich Four betrachtete, kamen die nächsten Initianten unten an und wurden von dem braunhaarigen begrüßt.

Ein Junge stieß während seinem Fall einen spitzen Schrei aus. Nachdem er wieder sicher auf seinen Beinen stand, wandte ich mich ihm zu und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern: „Mach dir nichts draus, das ist bestimmt niemandem aufgefallen“.  
Ich mochte es nicht, wenn andere sich wegen irgendetwas schlecht fühlten. Leider hatte ich mit meinen Worten diesmal kein Glück.  
„Von dir brauche ich keine tröstenden Worte, Stiff“, spuckte er verächtlich aus. Ich verstand nicht, was ich dem anderen getan hatte, doch dieser war anscheinend erbost über die Tatsache, dass mein Sprung so gut verlaufen war, obwohl ich von den Altruan stammte. Anscheinend glaubte er, dass ich ihn somit blamiert hätte.

„Wie heißt du?“, richtete Four seine schon zuvor an mich gestellte Frage nun an den Jungen.  
„Mein Name ist Peter“, antwortete dieser arrogant. Schwungvoll drehte Peter sich um und stolzierte davon. Mit dem würde ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht sehr viel Spaß haben, so viel stand fest.

Als nächstes landete ein Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren im Netz. Sie hatte dunklere Haut und einen sehr ehrlichen und offenen Blick. Wahrscheinlich kam sie ursprünglich von den Candor. Nach Jahren der Stille und Hingebung hatte ich ein ziemlich gutes Gespür dafür entwickelt, woher Leute stammten. In der Öffentlichkeit konnte man das natürlich an der Kleidung erkennen, allerdings hatte ich auch viel mit den Fraktionslosen zu tun gehabt. In meiner alten Fraktion war es üblich gewesen, den Fraktionslosen zu helfen, wo es nur ging und sie mit Essen und Kleidung zu versorgen. Dabei war mir aufgefallen, dass viele von ihnen auch dann noch ihren alten Fraktionsgewohnheiten nachgingen, obwohl sie schon seit Jahren auf der Straße lebten.

„Ich hätte von einer Stiff niemals erwartet, dass sie als erste springt“, sprach das Mädchen mich an. Ha! Geradeheraus und ehrlich, ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung recht gehabt.  
„Tja, ich bin wohl immer für Überraschungen gut“, antwortete ich schüchtern.  
Ich hatte nie viele Freunde gehabt, bei den Altruan gab es für so etwas schlichtweg keine Zeit. Immerhin war es nicht gerade selbstlos, seine Zeit an Freunde zu „verschwenden“, während man andernorts helfen konnte. Deshalb war es auch definitiv nicht meine Stärke, auf andere zuzugehen.  
„Das merke ich mir“, lachte das Mädchen. „Ich heiße übrigens Christina.“  
„Ich bin Tris, nett dich kennenzulernen“, antwortete ich der kurzhaarigen.  
„Findest du Eric auch verdammt respekteinflößend?“, wollte Christina von mir wissen. „Ich hatte dort oben das Gefühl, dass er uns für jeden kleinen  
Fehltritt lynchen würde.“  
„Nicht nur du. Ich bin so froh, dass Four anders zu sein scheint. Hoffentlich irre ich mich nicht, was das angeht. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie die anderen hier sind und was uns jetzt erwarten wird“, meinte ich zu ihr.

Darauf sollte Eric mir wenig später Antworten geben. Er rief uns zusammen, um uns weitere Informationen zu geben.  
„Ihr befindet euch nun in Phase Eins der Initiation. Jeden Tag werden wir eure Leistungen bewerten. Hierzu wird es ein Ranking geben, Näheres wird euch Four später bei euren ersten Übungen erklären“, meinte der Ferox-Anführer.  
„Und wozu dieses Ranking?“, wollte trotzdem jemand wissen.  
Eric funkelnde den Jungen, der gesprochen hatte, böse an.  
„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass Four euch das nachher noch erklären wird? Aber wenn du es jetzt schon so genau wissen willst: um herauszufinden, wer zu schlecht ist, um zu bleiben“, meinte Eric knurrend.  
„Was passiert mit den schlechten?“, fragte Christina.  
„Sie werden fraktionslos“, antwortete Eric kühl. Man merkte ihm an, dass er keine große Lust hatte, sich mit uns zu unterhalten.  
„Was? Ich dachte, wir wären jetzt fest dabei“, meinte ein kräftigeres Mädchen. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann-“ – „Dann was?“, schnauzte Eric, „Dann hättest du es dir noch einmal anders überlegt? Dann bist du hier falsch.“

„Wie ich euch bereits erklärt habe, ist es in unserer Fraktion nicht einfach. Ihr werdet zu Soldaten ausgebildet; ihr müsst mutig, stark und furchtlos sein. Damit wir sehen, ob ihr das wirklich seid, testen wir euch. Ihr habt euch für die Ferox entschieden, jetzt entscheiden wir uns für euch – oder auch nicht“, beendete er seine kleine Ansprache.

Nachdem Eric gegangen war, um sich seinen anderen Aufgaben als Anführer zu widmen, brach ein kleiner Tumult aus. Jeder sprach über die Tatsache, dass nach wie vor die Möglichkeit bestand, bei den Fraktionslosen zu enden.  
Überall hörte man entsetzte Ausrufe wie:  
„Das werde ich niemals schaffen!“  
Und: „Ich werde als Fraktionsloser enden!“  
Abgesehen von den Feroxgeborenen und einigen wenigen der Fraktionswechsler, welche sich von der Wettbewerbssituation nicht entmutigen ließen, herrschte Panik. Auch ich machte mir Sorgen, schließlich war ich nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, mich mit Leuten wie Peter messen zu müssen. Gegen so jemanden hatte ich keine Chance.

Four hatte sichtlich Mühe damit, die uns wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen und unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.   
„Genug geredet!“, rief er laut. „Ich werde euch nun erklären, wie es zunächst einmal weitergehen wird. Die gebürtigen Ferox können schon einmal zum Essen gehen. Euer Training wird danach Lauren übernehmen.“  
Die angesprochenen machten sich auf den Weg und wir beruhigten uns langsam, bis das Getuschel schließlich komplett verebbte. 

„Also“, fuhr Four fort, „ich werde euch die wichtigsten Orte und Räumlichkeiten zeigen, an denen ihr euch in den nächsten Tagen aufhalten werdet. Folgt mir.“  
Four setzte sich in Bewegung und führte uns aus der Halle hinaus. Als nächstes kamen wir zu einer Schlucht, über welche eine Brücke führte.   
„Achtet darauf, dass ihr euch nicht zu weit über das Geländer lehnt, diesen Sturz hat bis jetzt noch niemand überlebt“, warnte uns Four.   
Nachdem alle die Brücke sicher überquert hatten, kamen wir in einen breiten Gang mit einigen Türen.

„Hinter diesen Türen befinden sich die Trainingsräume. Diese werde ich euch nachher noch zeigen. Wichtig ist jetzt erst einmal, dass ihr eure alten Klamotten loswerdet“, klärte Four uns auf. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal, in welchem wir unsere neue Kleidung vorfinden würden.   
Vor der Tür des Saals richtete Four erneut das Wort an uns:  
„Bevor irgendjemand fragt: Jungs und Mädchen schlafen gemeinsam in einem Raum. Außerdem werdet ihr die sanitären Einrichtungen zusammen benutzen. Ihr braucht in dieser Sache gar nicht erst anfangen zu diskutieren, ich möchte keinen Protest hören, findet euch einfach damit ab.“

In einigen Kisten in der Mitte des Raumes befanden sich Hosen und Shirts.   
„Sucht euch etwas Passendes aus und zieht euch um. Danach werden wir eure alte Kleidung verbrennen und darauf zum Mittagessen gehen.“  
Zögerlich begannen die ersten damit, in den Kisten nach Kleidungsstücken in ihrer Größe zu suchen. Ich wartete noch einen Moment, ich wollte mich nicht mitten ins Gedränge begeben. Außerdem hatte ich die leise Hoffnung, dass ich, wenn ich mich als Letzte umziehen würde, von niemandem beobachtet werden würde. Ich hoffte darauf, dass die anderen nach dem Umziehen  
sofort zu Four gehen würden, welcher draußen auf uns wartete. 

Ich ging zur nächstbesten Kiste und bückte mich, um mir meine Kleidung herauszusuchen. Das erste, was ich fand, war eine enge schwarze Jeans. Als nächstes suchte ich mir ein Top aus, dazu eine Jacke, die ich darüber anziehen konnte, falls mir kalt werden sollte. Zur Sicherheit nahm ich mir noch ein Sweatshirt mit, man konnte schließlich nie wissen. Unruhig schaute ich mich um, ich wollte nicht von irgendjemandem beobachtet werden, da ich mich für meinen noch relativ kindlichen Körper schämte.

Als ich mich sicher genug fühlte, ging ich zur dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes, um mich umzuziehen. Die anderen waren entweder selbst noch damit beschäftigt, sich umzuziehen oder waren schon nach draußen zu Four gegangen. Gerade zog ich mir mein graues Kleid über den Kopf, da hörte ich jemanden Pfeifen. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und hielt mir das Kleid schützend vor den Körper.

Vor mir stand ein verächtlich dreinblickender Peter.  
„Stiff, was bist du? Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?“, fragte er mich und lachte hämisch.  
„Aber bei euch kann man ja nichts Anderes erwarten, ihr esst vor Selbstlosigkeit bestimmt kaum was.“  
Obwohl ich wütend war, verschlug es mir schier die Sprache. Ich wollte irgendetwas erwidern, egal ob es nun schlagfertig war oder nicht, jedoch bekam ich kein einziges Wort heraus. Zudem hatte ich Angst, dass ich in dieser Situation anfing zu stottern, ich war in diesem Moment viel zu überfordert.

Peter begann damit, langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf mich zuzumachen. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich und ich verfiel in Panik. Gerade als Peter direkt vor mir stand und mich beinahe berührte, wurde ihm ein Kinnhaken verpasst, der ihn zu Boden taumeln ließ.   
„Lass sie in Ruhe, okay? Sie hat dir nichts getan“, blaffte der Angreifer ihn an.  
Peter rappelte sich auf und verschwand, jedoch nicht ohne mir noch einen letzten zornigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Ich verstand wirklich nicht, was ich ihm angetan hatte. Allerdings machte mir dieser Vorfall klar, dass ich mich vor Peter in Acht nehmen sollte.

„Hey, ich bin Will, alles gut bei dir? Ich hoffe er konnte dir nichts antun“, stellte sich mein Retter vor.  
„N-Nein, konnte er nicht. Ich bin nur etwas geschockt“, erwiderte ich.  
Nun trat auch Christina zu uns hinzu.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Peter ist passier. Er hat ihr Angst eingejagt und ist ihr ziemlich auf die Pelle gerückt", klärte Will das Mädchen auf.  
„Er war schon immer ein riesen Arschloch. Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt Freunde hat“, schnaubte Christina und deutete zu dem kräftigen Mädchen, welches vorhin von Eric zusammengeschrien wurde. Neben ihr standen Peter und ein anderer Junge.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Das Terror-Trio: Peter, Molly und Drew. Man wird sie so gut wie nie getrennt antreffen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann brauchen sie sich gegenseitig so sehr, weil ihr IQ alleine zu klein wäre“, frotzelte Christina.

Christina und Will gaben mir Sichtschutz, während ich mich umzog, wofür ich den beiden wirklich dankbar war. Kritisch blickte ich an mir herunter, als ich schließlich fertig umgezogen war. Es war ungewohnt, so enge und kurze Sachen zu tragen. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich mich wohlfühlte oder nicht.  
Zusammen traten wir aus dem Schlafsaal, unter Peters bohrendem Blick wurde ich jedoch sofort wieder rot. Daran musste ich dringend arbeiten, ich wollte mich vor ihm nicht jedes Mal bloßgestellt fühlen.

„Seid ihr alle fertig? Falls ihr noch andere Sachen haben wollt, dann könnt ihr sie euch später nachkaufen. Außerdem könnt ihr euch Tattoos stechen lassen, insofern ihr euer Aussehen verändern wollt“, erklärte Four uns.  
„Dann lasst uns mal was Essen gehen.“ 

Auf dem Weg zur Kantine kamen wir an einem Ofen vorbei, in welchen wir die Klamotten unserer vorherigen Fraktion werfen sollten.  
Ich schaute ein letztes Mal auf das Bündel alter Kleidung, welches ich in meinen Armen hielt und schmiss es schließlich in das knisternde Feuer. Hell leuchtend ging die traditionelle Kleidung der Altruan, welche ich so lange getragen hatte, in Flammen auf. Somit war der erste Schritt getan, mich von meiner alten Fraktion zu verabschieden und eine echte Ferox zu werden.


	3. Unwanted Attention

Tris

In der Grube angekommen merkte ich, was für einen Bärenhunger ich hatte. Schnurstracks folgte ich den anderen, um mich für das Essen anzustellen. Während ich wartete, ließ ich meinen Blick umherschweifen. Die Grube, ein riesiges, höhlenartiges Gewölbe, hatte eine Glaskuppel als Dach. Es gab unzählige Stockwerke, welche durch ungesicherte Wege und Treppen miteinander verbunden waren. Die unebenen Steinwände bargen Platz für viele verschiedene Geschäfte wie Tattoo- und Piercingstudios, sowie Kleidungs- und Lebensmittelgeschäfte. Von Four hatten wir vorhin erfahren, dass jeder Ferox monatlich Punkte bekam, von denen er sich etwas kaufen konnte.

Etwas weiter weg, zu meiner Rechten, befand sich die riesige Schlucht, welche wir am Anfang unserer Besichtigungstour auf der anderen Seite überquert hatten. Selbst von hier aus konnte ich das Wasser rauschen hören. Der Teil der Grube, in welchem sich das Netz befand, war durch die Brücke und den Vorraum der Trainingsräume mit diesem, eher gesellschaftlichen, Teil der Grube verbunden. Im Mittelpunkt dieses Teils befand sich die Kantine. Mehrere Tischreihen waren hier aufgebaut, an welchen sich bereits viele Ferox eingefunden hatten und gemeinsam aßen. 

Christina, die neben mir stand, beobachtete das Treiben um uns herum ebenfalls.  
„Es ist so unglaublich, dass wir bald auch dazugehören werden. Das war schon immer mein Traum“, schwärmte das Mädchen mit den kurzen Haaren.  
„Du bestimmt. Ich bezweifel, dass ich die Initiation schaffen werde“, entgegnete ich missmutig.  
„Ach komm schon, jetzt wart doch erst einmal das erste Training ab. Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie deine Chancen stehen“, versuchte Christina mich aufzuheitern.  
„Candor sollen doch nicht lügen“, entgegnete ich, lächelte jetzt jedoch wieder.  
„Erstens bin ich keine Candor mehr, ich bin nun eine Ferox. Zweitens bin ich überzeugt davon, dass du es ebenfalls schaffen wirst. Wie soll ich es ohne dich mit so Idioten wie Peter aushalten? Ich muss doch mit jemandem über das Terror-Trio lästern können“, sagte sie mit theatralischem Unterton.  
Das brachte mich zum Lachen.  
„Stimmt, jetzt hab ich noch einen Grund, nicht zu versagen“, grinste ich.

Endlich hatten wir unser Essen auf den Tabletts und suchten uns einen Platz. Will saß bereits mit einem großen Jungen an einem Tisch, Christina und ich gesellten uns dazu. Ich starrte den Burger vor mir auf dem Teller mit großen Augen an.  
„Noch nie einen Burger gegessen?“, fragte Will mich interessiert.  
„Nein. Bei uns gab es selten Fleisch, wir haben nur ganz einfache Gerichte gegessen“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Probier mal, der wird dir bestimmt gut schmecken. Außerdem wird es für deinen Muskelaufbau wichtig sein, Proteine zu dir zu nehmen“, riet Will mir.  
Bedächtig nahm ich den Burger in die Hand und biss hinein. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich erst Will, dann Christina und schließlich den anderen Jungen an, die drei fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Genüsslich nahm ich einen zweiten Bissen und brummte zufrieden.

„Ich bin übrigens Albert aber nenn mich einfach Al“, stellte der Junge sich vor.  
„Ich bin Tris“, antwortete ich und lächelte Al an.  
„Du bist doch als erste gesprungen oder? Man, das hätte ich mich nie getraut“, gab er zu.  
„Eric hat mich provoziert, ich konnte mir sein Gerede nicht länger anhören“, meinte ich.  
„Der hat ganz schön dumm geguckt, als du dann tatsächlich gesprungen bist. Ich glaube damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass du während deinem Sprung vor lauter Angst schreien würdest“, informierte Christina mich. Dieses Mädchen nahm definitiv kein Blatt vor den Mund. Das, was sie erzählte, brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man den großen und ach so tollen Eric aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ich das auch nicht noch einmal schaffen.

„Was glaubt ihr, machen wir morgen beim Training? Denkt ihr, dass wir schon gegeneinander kämpfen müssen?“, fragte ich die anderen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns sofort gegeneinander antreten lassen werden“, meinte Christina.  
„Nein, erst einmal werden sie uns die Techniken erklären und uns alleine trainieren lassen“, warf Will ein.  
„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast. Ich schaff das noch nicht, gegen jemanden zu kämpfen“, sagte Al und verzog bei der Vorstellung sein Gesicht. Ich nickte zustimmend. Ich war mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich noch viel zu schwach war.

„Wieso bist du dir eigentlich so sicher, dass wir noch nicht gegen die anderen kämpfen müssen?“, erkundigte ich mich bei Will.  
„Bei den Ken schnappt man so einiges über die anderen Fraktionen auf, selbst über deren Initiation“, erklärte Will.  
„Da kommt der Schlaumeier heraus“, frotzelte Christina.  
„Und da kommt der Candor zum Vorschein“, konterte Will.  
„Ihr sollt nicht über eure alten Fraktionen reden“, fuhr Four die beiden an. Wir hatten während unseres Gesprächs nicht gemerkt, dass sich unser Trainer zu uns an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.  
„Ihr gehört nun zu den Ferox, beziehungsweise werdet bald dazugehören. Eure alten Fraktionen sind nun kein Thema mehr.“  
Christina und Will sahen betreten zu Boden. Einige Gewohnheiten würde man wohl erst mit der Zeit loswerden.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, rief Four uns und die anderen Fraktionswechsler zusammen, um uns die Trainingsräume genauer zu zeigen, damit wir das Training am folgenden Tag schneller beginnen konnten. Im Vorraum blieb Four stehen.  
„Der rechte Raum ist der, in dem wir trainieren werden“, sagte er und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tür, „der andere ist der, in welchem die gebürtigen Ferox trainieren. Keine Sorge, sie unterscheiden sich nicht. Wir halten euch auseinander, damit wir besser auf euch Fraktionswechsler eingehen können. Logischerweise habt ihr noch nicht so viel Erfahrung wie diejenigen, die hier geboren wurden. Die meisten von ihnen trainieren und kämpfen schon von klein auf, es gehört zu ihrem Alltag.“

Four öffnete die Tür des Trainingsraumes und ließ uns eintreten.  
Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich Boxsäcke, direkt daneben an der Wand waren Figuren mit Zielscheiben auf der Brust aufgestellt.  
„Morgen werdet ihr zunächst eure Muskelkraft trainieren“, meinte Four zu uns und deutete auf die Boxsäcke. „Es ist wichtig, dass ihr Muskeln aufbaut, sonst könnt ihr die Zweikämpfe sofort vergessen“, fügte er hinzu.  
Ich warf Christina einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Hatte ich es doch gewusst, ich war zu schwach um hier auch nur irgendetwas erreichen zu können. Wahrscheinlich würde ich es nicht einmal schaffen, den Boxsack um ein paar Millimeter zu bewegen. Ich würde gnadenlos untergehen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in meinem Bauch breit. Vielleicht schaffte ich es, in der kurzen Zeit, die wir hatten, stark genug zu werden. Vielleicht bestand noch Hoffnung. 

Nachdem Four uns erklärt hatte, dass wir uns morgen zunächst nur dem Krafttraining widmen würden, ließ er uns gehen.  
Christina und ich wollten uns die Grube noch genauer anschauen, Will und Al gingen schon zurück in den Schlafsaal.  
„Wohin wollen wir zuerst?“, fragte ich Christina.  
„Lass uns nach anderen Klamotten gucken“, antwortete ich. Obwohl wir uns vorhin Sachen ausgesucht hatten, wollte ich noch ein paar zusätzliche Shirts haben. Ich wollte das Gefühl abschütteln, in einem Sack rumzulaufen. Denn genau das war mein graues Kleid gewesen: ein Sack. Wenn ich schon die Möglichkeit hatte, mein Aussehen etwas zu verändern, dann wollte ich sie auch nutzen. Ich wollte unbedingt in diese Fraktion passen, unbedingt dazugehören. 

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen wir mit strahlenden Gesichtern wieder aus dem Laden heraus. Ich hatte mir vorher nie viel aus Klamotten gemacht, schließlich war mir beigebracht worden, dass man diesen auch keinen großen Wert zuordnen sollte. Allerdings musste ich nun zugeben, dass es verdammt viel Spaß gemacht hatte, mit Christina shoppen zu gehen. Wir hatten die verrücktesten Kombinationen angezogen und uns dabei schlapp gelacht. Im Endeffekt hatte Christina sich einen Rock gekauft. Ihre Begründung: „Man weiß doch nie, wann die nächste Party gefeiert wird, dafür sind die Ferox doch bekannt.“

Ich hatte ein schwarzes T-Shirt gefunden, dessen Ausschnitt aus Spitze bestand. Das Shirt war weder zu freizügig, noch zu unauffällig. Kurzum, es war perfekt für mich. Ich war definitiv nicht oberflächlich, jedoch half mir jede Veränderung dabei, mich einzufinden und etwas selbstsicherer zu werden. Mir war klar, dass ich die Initiation nicht durch das passende Aussehen bestehen würde. Allerdings wollte ich meine Vergangenheit bei den Altruan komplett loslassen und dafür musste ich mich eben verändern.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal, es war spät geworden. Die meisten schliefen schon, als wir eintraten, allerdings waren Will und Al noch wach.  
„Na, wo wart ihr?“, erkundigte sich Will gespannt.  
„Klamotten kaufen“, erwiderte Christina und streckte Will die Zunge heraus, als dieser gelangweilt die Augen rollte.  
„Ich dachte ihr hättet etwas Interessantes gemacht“, versuchte er uns zu ärgern.  
„Dann müssen wir deine hohen Erwartungen leider enttäuschen“, gab Christina zurück.  
„Wir könnten doch morgen Abend ins Tattoostudio gehen“, schlug ich vor.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“, meinte Al. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er sein Aussehen genauso gerne verändern wollte, wie ich. Wir passten noch nicht hierher, das sollte sich nun Schritt für Schritt ändern. Abgesehen davon gefiel mir die Erscheinung der Ferox. Sie hatten etwas Verwegenes, so ganz anders als die Altruan.

Wir sagten einander gute Nacht und ich legte mich in mein Bett. Über mir schlief Al, beziehungsweise versuchte er zu schlafen. Während die anderen schon gleichmäßig atmeten, hörte ich ihn oben leise schluchzen. Ihm war wohl klar, dass es nicht einfach für ihn werden würde. Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, war ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde. Ich war zwar die letzte, die so etwas denken sollte, da ich auch nicht herausragende Chancen hatte, allerdings hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Al gar nicht wirklich hier sein wollte.  
Ich widersetzte mich dem Drang, ihn zu trösten. Mein Leben lang war mir eingetrichtert worden, anderen beizustehen und ihnen etwas von ihrem Schmerz zu nehmen. Jedoch gehörte dies der Vergangenheit an. Das war eine Person, die ich nicht mehr sein wollte und die ich auch eigentlich noch nie gewesen war. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und sank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden wir durch ein lautes Schlagen geweckt. Four stand in der Tür und schlug mit einer Metallstange gegen ein Rohr an der Wand. Grummelnd drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und zog mir das Kissen über den Kopf. Ich hasste dieses Morgenritual jetzt schon. Ein Morgenmensch war ich noch nie gewesen, dieser Krach machte es nicht wirklich besser.  
Stöhnend setzte ich mich auf und zog mich an. Es war mir egal, ob die anderen mich sehen konnten oder nicht. Das schlimmste Erlebnis hatte ich gestern dank Peter schon hinter mir, was sollte da noch groß passieren? Sollten doch alle sehen, dass ich schwach und schmal war, beim Training später würden sie es eh bemerken. Ich nahm mir vor, alles dafür zu tun, um stärker zu werden. Ich musste es schaffen.

Peters verächtliche Kommentare bezüglich meiner Figur versuchte ich an diesem Morgen so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Ich war erleichtert, als Christina endlich neben mir stand und mich in ein Gespräch verwickelte, so konnte ich Peter komplett ausblenden. Four unterbrach unser Gespräch, indem er unsere Gruppe über den weiteren Verlauf informierte:  
„In einer Stunde treffen wir uns im Trainingsraum. Falls ich später kommen sollte, erwarte ich, dass ihr euch schon mal einlauft.“

In der Kantine schnappte ich mir bloß einen Muffin und einen Apfel, da ich nicht viel Hunger hatte. Außerdem befürchtete ich, dass es sich negativ aufs Training auswirken würde, wenn ich mir jetzt den Bauch vollschlug. Nachdem Christina und ich fertig gegessen hatten, griff ich mir noch eine Flasche Wasser, da ich diese später bestimmt noch gut gebrauchen konnte. Daraufhin begaben wir uns zum Trainingsraum. Wir waren so gut wie allein, nur zwei andere waren schon da. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, hießen die beiden Myra und Edward und waren wie Will von den Ken herüber gewechselt. Der Wechsel zu den Ferox schien bei den Ken beliebt zu sein.

Christina und ich begannen damit, unsere Runden zu laufen. Mit dem Laufen hatte ich erstaunlicherweise keine Probleme, vielleicht würde ich mich im Krafttraining auch gut schlagen. Immer mehr aus unserer Gruppe schlossen sich uns an, anscheinend waren die anderen nun ebenfalls mit dem Frühstück fertig. Nach ein paar weiteren Runden tauchte Four endlich auf.  
Etwas außer Puste blieb ich stehen und wir stellten uns in einem Halbkreis vor unserem Trainer auf.  
„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon warm gemacht. Sehr gut, dann können wir sofort mit dem Krafttraining beginnen. Dieses wird mit Kampftechniken kombiniert, sodass ihr möglichst viel gleichzeitig lernt. Zunächst-“ – „Zunächst einmal werdet ihr nicht ohne mich anfangen“, unterbrach Eric Fours Instruktionen. 

Genervt rollte Four mit den Augen.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich schon anfangen werde, solange du noch mit den anderen Anführern sprichst“, maulte Four.  
„Das weiß ich. Allerdings heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das gutheiße. Wann merkst du dir endlich, dass ich hier mehr zu sagen habe als du?“, grollte Eric. Da war einer glänzend drauf. Ich fragte mich, ob Eric die Worte „gut“ und „gelaunt“ überhaupt in Kombination kannte. Auffällig war auch die Antipathie, die unsere beiden Trainer für- oder viel eher gegeneinander hegten.  
„Wie auch immer“, meinte Four, „was ich gerade sagen woll-“ – „Es ist egal, was du gerade sagen wolltest, Four, denn ich habe jetzt etwas zu sagen“, fiel Eric Four erneut ins Wort.  
„Ihr werdet nun ein paar Runden laufen“, befahl Eric.  
„Aber wir sind doch schon-“, versuchte jemand einzuwerfen, wurde jedoch durch einen bösen Blick von Eric zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Kann sein, dass ihr schon gelaufen seid. Allerdings hab ich das nicht gesehen. Könnt ihr mir beweisen, dass ihr schon gelaufen seid? Was du dazu zu sagen hast, interessiert mich nicht“, meinte Eric mit einem Seitenblick auf Four. „Also? Beweise? Nein? Dann lauft“, brüllte Eric uns an.

Ich lief wieder neben Christina.  
„Ich hasse ihn jetzt schon“, zischte sie mir schnaufend zu. „Wie kann man nur so ein Arschloch sein? Was hat der bitte für Probleme?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Hoffentlich geht das nicht jeden Morgen so weiter. Ich hab wirklich keine Lust immer Extrarunden laufen zu müssen“, führte ich an. Was auch immer sich da für ein Machtkampf zwischen Four und Eric abspielte, wir Initianten befanden uns zwischen den Fronten und wurden zum Spielball, auch wenn das sicherlich nicht in Fours Sinn war. Doch was sollte er schon gegen Eric ausrichten, wenn dieser jedes Mal die Anführerkarte ausspielte.

Keuchend blieben wir stehen, als Eric uns schließlich das Zeichen gab, aufzuhören. Brummelnd fanden wir uns alle wieder vor unseren Trainern ein und Eric ergriff erneut das Wort.  
„Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, wird es ein Ranking geben. Eigentlich sollte Four euch alles erklären aber das übernehme jetzt ich. Wir werden eure Leistungen während dem Training und den Kämpfen bewerten. In der ersten Phase werden zwölf von euch rausfliegen. Insgesamt werden in Phase Zwei und dem finalen Test weitere elf rausfliegen, sodass schlussendlich zehn Initianten übrig bleiben“, erklärte Eric uns.  
Allen blieb die Luft weg. Wir waren insgesamt dreiunddreißig. Dreiundzwanzig würden die Fraktion verlassen müssen, wir alle waren geschockt. Mir wurde mehr und mehr bewusst, dass ich mich wirklich anstrengen musste, um nicht sofort gehen zu müssen. Wie sollte ich das bewältigen?  
Niemand traute sich, Eric diesbezüglich weitere Fragen zu stellen.  
„Und jetzt kann Four meinetwegen den langweiligen Teil übernehmen und euch die Techniken zeigen“, meinte Eric schulterzuckend. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er hier war, war um uns Angst einzujagen. Mehr wollte er gar nicht. Und von ebenjener Angst schien er zu leben.

Four zeigte uns darauf an einem der Boxsäcke, wie wir auf diesen einzuschlagen hatten. Ich versuchte, mir alles so gut wie es ging zu merken.  
„Bekommen wir noch Handschuhe?“, fragte Al. Erics kaltes Lachen ertönte, was mir einen unangenehmen Schauer bescherte.  
„Handschuhe?“, fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen uns blickte verächtlich in die Runde. „Wieso sind die Fraktionswechsler heutzutage alle Heulsusen? Noch mehr dumme Fragen und es gibt weitere Extrarunden.“

Also begannen wir unser Kampftraining mit bloßen Händen. Obwohl ich Four ganz genau zugeschaut hatte, bewegte sich der Boxsack keinen Millimeter – wie ich es vorausgesagt hatte. Je fester ich schlug, desto wunder wurden meine Fingerknöchel. Mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck im Gesicht machte ich immer weiter. Irgendwie musste sich dieses verdammte Ding doch bewegen lassen.  
„Du hast keine Kraft“, ertönte es so plötzlich hinter mir, dass ich zusammenschrak.  
Wütend drehte ich mich um. Ich wusste, dass es um meine Fitness nicht gerade gut stand, das musste man mir jedoch nicht noch extra ins Gesicht reiben. Vor mir stand Four.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fauchte ich. Ich wusste auch nicht, wo ich auf einmal den Mut hernahm, so mit meinem Trainer zu reden.  
„Du hast keine Kraft. Zumindest nicht in den Armen, deswegen musst du deinen ganzen Körper einsetzen. Warte, ich zeig es dir“, bot er an und wartete meine Reaktion gar nicht erst ab.

Er drehte mich wieder in Richtung Boxsack und verbesserte zunächst meine Haltung.  
„Es ist wichtig, dass du einen festen Stand hast“, erklärte er mir.  
Four legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch, um mich zu führen. Niemand war mir bisher so nah gekommen, ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich dabei fühlen sollte.  
Er zeigte mir, wie ich meinen Körper einsetzen musste, um die maximale Kraft herauszuholen.  
Als er mich wieder losließ merkte ich, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte und dass mein Herz mir bis zum Hals schlug. Ich war ziemlich nervös, so viel Nähe war ich nicht gewohnt.  
Ich versuchte, das eben gezeigte in die Tat umzusetzen und tatsächlich: der Sack bewegte sich ein Stück. Nicht viel aber damit konnte man arbeiten.  
Lächelnd bedankte ich mich bei Four und wandte mich darauf wieder dem Boxsack zu.

Eric

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete ich, wie Four der kleinen Stiff unter die Arme griff. Er ließ sich dabei mehr Zeit als sonst und erklärte ihr alles viel detaillierter, als er es den anderen erklären würde. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich mit an, wie er das Mädchen am Bauch und an der Hüfte berührte. Da steckte mehr dahinter, ganz sicher. Four zeigte nie wirkliches Interesse an irgendetwas. Klar, er war hilfsbereit, zuvorkommend und freundlich – jedoch nahm das nie diese Ausmaße an. Er hatte dabei auch nie diesen lebhaften Ausdruck in den Augen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass beide aus derselben Fraktion stammten. Auf jeden Fall sollte ich die beiden im Auge behalten. Falls Four etwas für die Kleine übrig hatte, musste ich das wissen. Sollte sie auf ihn eingehen, dann musste ich das unbedingt verhindern und zwar mit allen Mitteln. Niemals würde ich es zulassen, dass Four bekam, was er wollte. Niemals.


	4. Provocation

Eric

Ich hatte den Plan für das Training am Nachmittag geändert, da ich keine Lust hatte, den Initianten weiter dabei zuzugucken, wie sie auf Boxsäcke einschlugen – und dabei nicht einmal sonderlich gut waren. Dieses Jahr war niemand dabei, der mich auch nur ansatzweise überzeugte. Mal sehen, ob sich das in der nächsten Zeit noch ändern würde, allerdings bezweifelte ich dies doch sehr stark. Wieso entschieden sich von Jahr zu Jahr immer mehr Vollpfosten, die nichts auf dem Kasten hatten, für diese Fraktion? Kein Wunder, dass ich dazu gezwungen war, die Regeln der Initiation etwas anzuziehen. Solche Flaschen durfte man schließlich nicht auf die Öffentlichkeit lassen. 

Wie auch immer, meine Motivation bei dem einfachen und langweiligen Training zu bleiben, hielt sich in Grenzen, weshalb ich die lächerlichen Gestalten vor mir einwies, wie man mit einer Waffe umzugehen hatte. Four war noch nicht da, allerdings würde der mächtig anfangen zu nerven, sobald er sah, dass ich den Initianten bereits Waffenunterricht gab. Ich konnte mir weitaus Schöneres vorstellen, als mich mit dem ätzenden Four auseinanderzusetzen, jedoch war ich sowieso am längeren Hebel und schlussendlich würde ich meinen Willen durchsetzen können. Mir ganz egal, was der kleine Pisser zu sagen hatte. Der war mir bei unserer eigenen Initiation schon gehörig auf den Zeiger gegangen. Wobei ich zugeben musste, dass es jedes Mal sehr viel Spaß machte, ihn zu ärgern. Four tickte ziemlich schnell aus, es war witzig, ihn zu provozieren, besonders weil er sich gegen mich nicht wirklich wehren konnte.

„Wichtig ist zunächst, dass ihr lernt, wir ihr die Schusswaffe vor euch auseinander- und wieder zusammenbauen könnt“, erklärte ich gerade.  
„Und wieso lernen wir das zuerst? Ich will schießen“, motzte einer rum. Ich meinte mich entsinnen zu können, dass sein Name Peter war. Vorlauter kleiner Dreckskerl, Hauptsache Klappe auf aber dabei kein Hirn haben.   
„Weil ihr auch den Umgang mit der Waffe lernen müsst“, fuhr ich ihn gereizt an. Ich hasste es, wenn mir widersprochen wurde. „Es bringt dir nichts, wenn du irgendwann im Kampf mit leerer Munition dahockst, und keinen blassen Schimmer davon hast, wie man sie zu wechseln hat. Und fürs Widersprechen: zehn Strafrunden. Jetzt!“  
Peter grummelte vor sich hin, setzte sich jedoch ohne einen weiteren Kommentar in Bewegung. Hoffentlich würde er daraus lernen, die Aussicht auf weitere dumme Zwischenbemerkungen reizte mich nicht sonderlich, das mussten sich diese Nichtsnutze hier vor mir unbedingt abgewöhnen. Dem Rest zeigt ich, was sie in der nächsten halben Stunde zu tun hatten: Waffe sichern, auseinanderbauen, putzen, zusammenbauen, entsichern und wieder von vorne.  
Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Jahr die gebürtigen Ferox überwachen, allerdings wurde mir die Aufgabe zugewiesen, die Fraktionswechsler auf Unbestimmte zu überprüfen. Verdammt langweilige Arbeit, wenn man mich fragte. Aber das würde sich demnächst ändern, denn dann würde endlich…

„Eric! Was soll der Scheiß? Wieso fängst du jetzt schon mit den Waffen an, ich hab doch gesagt, dass wir zunächst Kampf- und Techniktraining machen“, riss Four mich aus meinen Gedanken.   
„War mir zu langweilig“, antwortete ich ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Four mochte vielleicht der Trainer der Fraktionswechsler sein, als Anführer hatte ich trotzdem mehr zu sagen, auch wenn ich die Initiation nur ‚überwachte‘. Wieso zuschauen, wenn man auch eingreifen konnte? Macht doch gleich viel mehr Spaß, besonders wenn ich Four damit auf die Palme bringen konnte.  
„Du weißt ganz genau, wie der Trainingsplan abzulaufen hat“, knurrte Four mich an.  
„Na und? Das interessiert mich aber nicht“, fauchte ich zurück.  
„Ich bin ihr Trainer und deshalb sage ich-“, setzte Four gerade an, jedoch wollte ich mir sein Gemaule nicht anhören.  
„Du hast rein gar nichts zu sagen. Das Training wird nach meinen Regeln gestaltet, wenn ich hier schon dabei sein muss. Und gerade habe ich Lust auf Schießtraining, find dich damit ab oder lass es. Aber dann such ich einen anderen Trainer aus und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das durchsetzen kann“, drohte ich ihm.   
Four warf mir noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu, schien sich dann allerdings mit der Situation abzufinden. Ihm wäre auch nichts Anderes übrig geblieben, Pech gehabt.

Zusammen beobachteten wir die Initianten bei ihrer Aufgabe und korrigierten sie hin und wieder, wenn sie etwas falsch machten. Oder besser gesagt: ich brüllte die Initianten bei jedem kleinen Fehler an und Four korrigierte sie daraufhin und half ihnen. Auch Peter hatte sich wieder dazugesellt. Nachdem alle halbwegs in der Lage waren, ihre Waffe auseinander- und auch wieder zusammenzubauen, gingen wir rauf aufs Dach, um zu schießen. Auf dem Dach befanden sich Puppen mit Zielscheiben.  
„Eure Aufgabe wird es nun sein, die Zielscheiben zu treffen. Ihr solltet zunächst einen sicheren Stand haben, dann zielen und schießen. Das erfordert einige Übung, achtet dabei auch unbedingt auf den Rückstoß, den müsst ihr mit einplanen“, erläuterte Four und machte das Ganze ein Mal vor.   
Danach gingen die Fraktionswechsler in Position, jeder stellte sich vor eine der Puppen. Die ersten Schüsse gingen bei den meisten gnadenlos daneben. Wieder einmal sah ich mich in meiner Einschätzung bestätigt, die Fraktionswechsler heutzutage bestanden allesamt aus untalentierten Trotteln. 

Immerhin gelang es einigen nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen die Zielscheibe ansatzweise zu treffen, wenn auch nicht mittig.   
Ich ging die Reihen auf und ab, um die Gruppe auf Fehler hinzuweisen. Die Fehler zu korrigieren überließ ich Four, damit wollte ich mich heute definitiv nicht befassen. Gerade war ich bei der Stiff angekommen und blieb stehen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Ziel, legte an, schoss – und verfehlte die Zielscheibe um Längen. Das Mädchen hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, die Puppe zu treffen.  
„Dein wievielter Schuss war das nun, bei dem du gar nichts getroffen hast“, fragte ich sie.  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu mir herum. Wie gewohnt verfehlte mein durchdringender Blick seine Wirkung nicht, sie hatte Angst vor mir. Gut so, das machte alles viel interessanter.   
„Ähm, mein siebter“, gab sie kleinlaut zu. Wollen wir doch mal testen, ob Four ihr zu Hilfe eilt, wenn ich sie niedermache. Vielleicht hatte ich das heute Morgen auch bloß in den falschen Hals bekommen und er kümmerte sich doch nicht sonderlich um sie.   
„Du bist nicht hier, um unsere Munition zu verschwenden“, blaffte ich sie an und freute mich über ihren verängstigten Blick.   
„I-ich werde es weiter versuchen“, stammelte sie, drehte sich um und setzte zu einem weiteren Schuss an. Sie zitterte, während sie die Pistole auf das Ziel richtete. Dieser Schuss konnte nur danebengehen. Ich genoss meine Wirkung auf sie, ich schien sie mächtig einzuschüchtern.  
Wie erwartet ging der Schuss daneben.  
„Und du willst eine Ferox werden? Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Limit für Fehlschüsse überlegen. Falls man dieses übertritt, fliegt man raus. Was hältst du davon, Stiff?“, grinste ich hämisch.  
„Eric, lass sie in Ruhe“, schritt Four ein. „Das kannst selbst du nicht durchsetzen, besonders nicht am ersten Tag. Was erwartest du, dass alle sofort perfekt schießen? Darf ich dich erinnern, dass du bei deinem ersten Schießtraining auch nicht gerade-“ – „Schon gut, Four, schon gut. Ich wollte sie lediglich dazu motivieren, sich mehr anzustrengen“, schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. Von meinen ersten Schießübungen mussten diese Stümper nichts wissen, schließlich schoss ich jetzt so gut wie kein zweiter.

Allerdings hatte ich nun den Beweis, dass Four sich tatsächlich für die Stiff einsetzte. Blieb nur noch die Frage offen, ob er das für jeden anderen Initianten auch getan hätte. Nach dem ersten Tag war das schwer zu beurteilen, weshalb ich die beiden unbedingt weiter beobachten musste. Auffällig war jedenfalls, dass er sich schon wieder ziemlich viel Zeit nahm, um der Kleinen zu helfen. Er korrigierte immer wieder ihre Haltung und gab ihr zusätzliche Tipps. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er letztes Jahr irgendjemandem so intensiv geholfen hatte. Bei den anderen stand er vorhin auch nicht so lange, um sie zu verbessern. Vielleicht lag es trotzdem bloß daran, dass sie aus derselben Fraktion stammten, eventuell weckte das Fours Anteilnahme. Sicher sein konnte ich mir jedoch noch nicht. Mit etwas Glück entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden doch etwas, dass ich sofort wieder zerstören könnte. Somit würde die ganze Initiation etwas erträglicher werden, denn dann hätte ich auch endlich meinen Spaß.  
Als die Stiff zufällig in meine Richtung schaute, wand ich schnell meinen Blick von den beiden ab. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie Verdacht schöpfte und sich deshalb anders verhielt.

Zum Schluss ließ ich die Fraktionswechsler ein paar Burpees machen, Four hatte schließlich gewollt, dass seine Initianten Kraft- und Fitnesstraining machten. Das hatten sie nun davon, nicht meine Schuld. Ich machte bloß das, was man mir sagte. Hahaha. Natürlich nicht. Allerdings bot sich so eine schöne Gelegenheit, die Initianten ein bisschen weiter zu quälen und im gleichen Zuge Four dafür die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Nachdem sie auch diese Einheit hinter sich gelassen hatten, machten sich die Wechsler verschwitzt auf den Weg zum Abendessen.   
In der Grube schaute ich mich nach den anderen Anführern um, allerdings schienen diese sich schon bei der Besprechung zu befinden, zu welcher ich später dazu stoßen würde.

Ich wollte mich gerade zu meinem Stammplatz begeben, als ich merkte, dass dort schon jemand saß. So wie jedes Jahr würde ich wohl allen erst einmal klarmachen, dass sie dort nicht zu sitzen hatten. Niemals. Auch nicht, wenn ich mit Max und den anderen an einem Tisch saß. Dieser Platz gehörte nur mir. Als ich näher kam, erkannte ich auch wer den Fehler begangen hatte, sich auf meinen Platz zu setzen: die Stiff! Unauffällig schaute ich mich nach Four um, dieser war jedoch nirgends zu sehen. Dann konnte mir wenigstens niemand dazwischenfunken, während ich sie zurechtwies.  
„Stiff! Aufstehen!“, bellte ich. Sie schaute mich nur verwundert an.  
„Du sitzt auf meinem Platz“, knurrte ich.  
Für einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Dann erwiderte sie mit undurchschaubarer Miene meinen Blick.   
„Hab hier leider dein Namensschild nicht gesehen, tut mir leid“, zuckte sie gespielt entschuldigend mit den Schultern und lächelte mich zuckersüß an. Das Candormädchen neben ihr sog zischend die Luft ein.   
Allerdings hatte mir die Reaktion der Kleinen für einen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, anscheinend hatte sie ihr Selbstbewusstsein, welches sie schon bei ihrem Sprung gezeigt hatte, wiedergewonnen. Von der Verunsicherung während dem Schießtraining war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Interessant. 

Schnell fasste ich mich wieder und mein Blick wurde eine Spur finsterer.   
„Überleg dir noch einmal ganz genau, was du gerade gesagt hast und dann denk drüber nach, mit wem du hier redest“, grollte ich.  
„Bloß weil du ein Anführer bist, heißt das nicht, dass du mich von meinem Platz verscheuchen kannst. Ich war zuerst hier“, entgegnete sie ungerührt. Da war anscheinend jemand ein Verfechter der Gerechtigkeit. Anstrengend.  
„Ich kann noch ganz andere Saiten aufziehen, Stiff“, warnte ich sie. Niemand hatte meine Autorität in Frage zu stellen. Noch immer machte sie keine Anstalten, zur Seite zu rücken.  
„Steh jetzt auf!“, fuhr ich sie an. „Oder ich sorge dafür, dass du nicht mehr da sitzt.“  
Seufzend rutschte sie schließlich ein Stück zur Seite. Genervt knallte ich mein Tablett neben ihr auf den Tisch und fing an zu essen.  
„Fehlt da nicht noch etwas?“, fragte sie mich.  
Kauend starrte ich sie mit einem warnenden Blick an, sie sollte es bloß nicht zu weit treiben, sie hatte mich heute schon genug provoziert.   
„Gut erzogene Menschen würden jetzt ‚Danke‘ sagen“, setzte sie noch einen drauf.   
„Ich muss mich ganz bestimmt nicht für mein Recht bedanken, das kannst du vergessen“, schnauzte ich sie an. Was erlaubte die sich eigentlich?  
„Für dein Verhalten wirst du morgen zwanzig Strafrunden laufen. Solltest du mir gegenüber noch einmal so respektlos auftreten, dann werde ich mir noch etwas viel hübscheres überlegen. Ich bin dein Anführer, also verhalte auch dementsprechend“, wies ich sie zurecht, schlang den Rest meines Essens herunter und verschwand.

Dass ich nun noch zu der Besprechung musste, hellte meine Stimmung nicht gerade auf.   
Die anderen befanden sich schon im Konferenzraum. Jeanine war ebenfalls schon eingetroffen. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, was ich von dieser Frau halten sollte. Ihr Plan überzeugt mich, schließlich waren Unbestimmte eine Gefahr für unser System, allerdings war ich mir noch nicht sicher, was die Sache mit den Altruan anging. Andererseits hatte Jeanine mir zu meiner Position verholfen (welche ich natürlich auch so bekommen hätte – so war es bloß einfacher gewesen), weshalb ich ihr niemals widersprechen würde. Trotzdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie nun sympathisch finden sollte oder nicht. Sie war skrupelloser als ich und das musste schon etwas heißen. Mein Leben anvertrauen würde ich ihr nicht.

Gelangweilt setzte ich mich an den Tisch und hörte mir an, was in der vergangenen Stunde besprochen worden war. Jeanine hatte uns lediglich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die Ken Fortschritte bei dem Serum gemacht hatten, welches wir einsetzen wollten. Dieses sollte diejenigen, die es gespritzt bekamen, zu willenlosen Hüllen machen – komplett empfänglich für unsere Befehle. Vielleicht sollte ich die Testversion schon einmal meinen Initianten geben, damit diese nicht mehr so anstrengend waren. Der Vorteil des Serums war, dass sich durch dieses die Unbestimmten identifizieren ließen. 

Wir besprachen noch weitere Konditionen des Vertrages, schließlich musste noch geklärt werden, welche Rolle die Ferox in der neuen Regierung spielen würden. Jeanine wollte sich darüber noch nicht auslassen. Ein Grund mehr, ihr nicht komplett zu vertrauen.   
Es nervte mich, dass sich das ganze Vorhaben unnötig in die Länge zog. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass wir den Plan erst nach der Initiation in die Tat umsetzen würden. Dass ich bis dahin auf die Initianten achten musste, passte mir gar nicht. Der Regierungsumsturz brachte schon genügend Stress mit sich, den Babysitter spielen zu müssen und nach Unbestimmten zu suchen war ermüdend. Abgesehen davon, dass sich die Unbestimmten sowieso nach der Verabreichung des Serums zeigen würden.  
Gelangweilt hing ich meinen Gedanken nach und wartete darauf, dass die Besprechung endlich zu Ende gehen würde.

Tris

Beim Schießtraining hatte ich Schwäche gezeigt, das durfte nicht erneut passieren. In dieser Fraktion durfte mich niemand für schwach halten, sonst würde ich de Initiation drei Mal nicht überstehen. Mir war klar, dass ich bei der Aktion während des Essens wahrscheinlich ein Stückchen zu weit gegangen war. Ich wusste auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren war. Ich wollte es einfach nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, dass ich mich beim Schießtraining so peinlich verhalten und gestammelt hatte. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr darauf, dass Eric mich ständig piesackte, nur weil ich von den Altruan stammte. Woher ich allerdings den Mut genommen hatte, mich ihm so zu widersetzen, das wusste ich auch nicht. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte ich damit jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen. Mir war den ganzen Tag über schon aufgefallen, dass er mich ständig gemustert hatte. Der durchdringende Blick seiner eisblauen Augen ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Hoffentlich ahnte er nicht, dass ich unbestimmt war. Tori hatte mir nach dem Simulationstest verdeutlicht, dass Unbestimmte in Gefahr waren. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit mir angestellt werden würde, sollte man mich entdecken. Ich musste vorsichtig sein. 

Wie versprochen, gingen Christina und ich mit Will und Al nach dem Abendessen zum Tattoostudio. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich mir tatsächlich etwas stechen lassen wollte. Dafür musste mich ein Motiv schon wirklich überzeugen.   
Als wir den Raum betraten entdeckte ich zu meiner Überraschung Tori. Anscheinend war sie Tätowiererin. Vielleicht bot sich die Chance, mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Es gab so Vieles, was ich noch wissen musste. Beispielsweise, wie ich mich zu verhalten hatte, um nicht aufzufallen.   
Ich drehte mich wieder zu meinen Freunden um, welche schon eifrig dabei waren, sich Motive anzusehen. Eins fiel mir ganz besonders ins Auge: drei fliegende Vögel. Augenblicklich begann ich, mit diesen Vögeln etwas zu verbinden. Einerseits standen sie für die Freiheit, welche ich nun besaß. Ich konnte endlich so sein, wie ich wollte. Andererseits stand jeder Vogel für ein Familienmitglied, welches ich hatte zurücklassen müssen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, mir dieses Motiv stechen zu lassen. Doch wohin?

„Christina, ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden“, meinte ich und deutete auf die Vögel. „Was hältst du davon?“, fragte ich sie.  
„Hübsch! Hat das eine bestimmte Bedeutung?“, wollte sie von mir wissen. Ich erklärte ihr, was ich mit diesem Motiv assoziierte.  
„Die Idee finde ich gut“, bestätigte sie mich.  
„Doch wo soll ich es mir stechen lassen?“, fragte ich sie um Rat.  
„Hm. Gute Frage. Am Oberarm würde das etwas merkwürdig aussehen. Vielleicht am Handgelenk? Dann wäre es allerdings ziemlich klein. Ich hab’s! Wie wäre es direkt über deinem Herzen? Würde doch auch zu der Bedeutung passen… du trägst deine Familie in, beziehungsweise auf deinem Herz. Was meinst du?“   
Ich war begeistert von ihrer Idee und ging mit der Vorlage sogleich zu Tori. 

„Hey Tori, kannst du mir das hier stechen?“, bat ich sie.  
„Natürlich, wohin denn?“, wollte sie wissen und ich zeigte ihr daraufhin die Stelle.  
„Alles klar, dann komm mal mit“, wies sie mich an und führte mich in einen Raum mit einer Liege, auf welcher ich Platz nehmen sollte.   
„Bleib am besten sitzen, dann klappt es besser“, sagte sie. „Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sie sich.  
„Soweit so gut, ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich die Initiation überstehen werde“, meinte ich.  
„Mach dir da keinen Kopf. Mit ein bisschen Training wirst du das denke ich hinbekommen. Soll ich dir was verraten? Du machst auf mich den Eindruck, als hättest du einen sehr starken Willen. Wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast, dann wird dich da so schnell keiner von abhalten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst und das sage ich jetzt nicht nur so“, ermutigte sie mich.  
„Danke“, antwortete ich und lächelte sie an. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“  
Mittlerweile hatte sie das Motiv auf meiner Haut vorgezeichnet und begann mit dem Stechen. Es tat etwas weh, war jedoch auszuhalten.  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte sie.   
„Was genau soll ich tun, wegen, naja, du weißt schon“, fragte ich, ohne zu viel sagen zu wollen. Schließlich wusste ich nicht, ob uns jemand zuhörte. Tori blickte sich unauffällig um, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Du solltest vor allen Dingen unauffällig bleiben. Sei nicht zu rebellisch, das macht sie auf dich aufmerksam. Ein paar Widerworte hier und dort sind nicht unbedingt schlimm, allerdings solltest du es nicht übertreiben“, meinte sie.  
„Bin ich in Gefahr?“, wollte ich von ihr wissen. Eigentlich wollte ich die Antwort gar nicht hören.

„Ich erzähle dir jetzt etwas, dass du niemandem weitersagen darfst. Generell solltest du niemals über dieses Thema sprechen. Mein Bruder war auch unbestimmt. Irgendwann sind die Anführer anscheinend darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass er sich anders verhalten hat. Sie haben angefangen, ihn zu beobachten. Irgendwann hat man ihn tot in der Grube gefunden… es wurde behauptet, er sei gesprungen, doch das glaube ich nicht. Dazu hatte er keinen Grund, außerdem war das Verhalten der Anführer zuvor viel zu verdächtig“, erzählte sie.  
„Das mit deinem Bruder tut mir leid“, sagte ich.  
„Es ist schwer ohne ihn. Alles, was ich dir raten kann, ist: sei vorsichtig und auf der Hut. Traue niemandem. Du weißt nie, wie andere zu diesem Thema stehen. Und nimm dich vor allem vor Eric in Acht. Da er eure Initiation überwacht und einer der Anführer ist, wird er wohl auch nach Anzeichen von Unbestimmten suchen“, warnte sie mich. Ich musste schlucken. Ob er mich wohl schon im Verdacht hatte? Wieso hätte er mich sonst so anstarren sollen?  
„Danke, Tori“, antwortete ich. 

Inzwischen war sie mit dem Tattoo fertig und ich war überwältigt von dem Ergebnis. Ich sprang ihr förmlich um den Hals, so sehr freute ich mich. Immer mehr gewann ich Abstand von der Person, die ich einmal gewesen war. Früher hätte ich meine Freude niemals so offensichtlich zeigen können, ich war froh darüber, es jetzt tun zu können.  
Christina hatte sich ein Tattoo auf die Innenseite ihres Oberarms stechen lassen und Als Oberarm zierte eine Spinne. Nur Will hatte sich noch nicht entscheiden können. Wir verabschiedeten uns und gingen in den Schlafraum. Nachdem wir uns noch ein bisschen über alles Mögliche unterhalten hatten, unter anderem die Kämpfe, die bald anfangen würden, gingen wir ins Bett.  
In dieser Nacht schlief ich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht ein. Ich würde es schaffen. Irgendwie. Ich musste nur fest daran glauben.


	5. Revenge

Tris

Auch an diesem Morgen wurden wir wieder mit Fours liebevoller Weckmethode zum Aufstehen gezwungen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und kroch viel zu müde aus dem Bett. Selbst das kalte Wasser, welches ich mir ins Gesicht spritzte, trug nicht zur Besserung bei. Hoffentlich würde das bis zum Training besser werden, sonst würde ich gar nicht zu gebrauchen sein. Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht hatte, begab ich mich zusammen mit Christina, Will und Al zur Kantine. Die Grube war wie gewohnt voller Ferox, die sich lautstark unterhielten. Mir gefiel der Trubel in dieser Fraktion, es war das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was ich zuvor gewohnt gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich schon jetzt richtig wohl, obwohl ich nicht einmal eine richtige Ferox war. Noch nicht.

Ich beschloss mir einen Kaffee zu holen. Bisher hatte ich noch nie einen getrunken, bei den Altruan gehörte er zu den sogenannten „lebensunwichtigen Lebensmitteln“. In der Regel gab es bei den Altruan nur die nötigsten Dinge zu Essen und zu Trinken. Kaffee gehörte somit nicht dazu. Ich war schon sehr gespannt, wie er schmeckte und ob er wirklich so gut war, wie alle immer sagten. Der Geruch war auf jeden Fall der Wahnsinn. Mit einer dampfenden Tasse und einem Schokocroissant saß ich schließlich mit den anderen zusammen an einem Tisch. Christina hatte mir empfohlen vorsichtshalber noch Milch und Zucker mitzunehmen, falls der Kaffee mir schwarz nicht schmeckte. Andächtig nahm ich den ersten Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. Christina fing an zu lachen.   
„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Den wenigsten schmeckt er von Anfang an schwarz. Versuch es mal mit einem Schuss Milch“, riet sie mir. Ich kippte etwas Milch in den Kaffee und probierte ihn dann erneut. Das war definitiv besser, daran konnte ich mich gewöhnen. Der bittere Beigeschmack meines ersten Schlucks war mittlerweile komplett verschwunden, außerdem merkte ich nach ein paar Minuten, dass ich nicht mehr ganz so müde war. Zufrieden biss ich in mein Schokocroissant, so konnte der Tag gut weitergehen.

Im Trainingsraum wurden wir von einem grummelig dreinschauenden Eric empfangen. Welche Laus war dem denn schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen? Wahrscheinlich gar keine, schließlich schien Eric immer so ein Gesicht zu ziehen.   
Four stand neben ihm und begrüßte uns.  
„Guten Morgen. Der heutige Plan sieht wie folgt aus: zunächst werdet ihr weiter eure Technik und eure Kraft trainieren. Das Schießtraining gestern bleibt bis auf Weiteres eine Ausnahme, das habe ich abgeklärt“, sagte Four mit einem düsteren Seitenblick auf Eric.  
„Dafür werdet ihr ab heute Nachmittag gegeneinander antreten“, führte dieser fort. Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe, niemand außer Peter hatte so wirklich Lust am zweiten Tag schon mit den Zweikämpfen anzufangen. Ich am allerwenigsten.  
„Die Aufstellung werden wir euch nach dem Mittagessen sagen. Bis dahin: strengt euch an. Und nun lauft euch ein.“

Ich begann meine Runden zu laufen, mit diesen hatte ich kein Problem. Selbst die Strafrunden, welche Eric mir aufgebrummt hatte, lief ich mit einer Leichtigkeit ab, die mich selbst überraschte. Generell fiel mir das Laufen nicht schwer. Ich schien von Natur aus ziemlich viel Ausdauer zu haben. Leider mangelte es mir dafür an Kraft, wie sich schon gestern herausgestellt hatte. Bis heute Nachmittag würde ich daran auch nicht viel ändern können, also musste ich mir eine andere Strategie ausdenken. Dabei kam es auch darauf an, gegen wen ich kämpfen musste. Jedoch war mir klar, dass meine Chancen nicht gut standen. Auf was konnte ich setzen? Vielleicht würde ich meine Ausdauer irgendwie einsetzen können. Ich nahm mir vor, Four ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Immerhin war er mein Trainer, also musste er auch dafür sorgen, dass ich besser werden konnte. Von Eric konnte man diesbezüglich sicherlich nichts erwarten. Abgesehen davon hatte ich viel zu viel Angst ihn um Rat zu fragen. Vermutlich würde er mich zusammenscheißen, sobald ich auch nur Luft holte, um etwas zu sagen.

Ich widmete mich nach dem Joggen wieder dem Boxsack. Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen, das verdammte Ding mehr zu bewegen. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. Für mich leider schon. Im Vergleich zum Vortag war ich kein Stückchen besser geworden - nicht, dass ich das erwartet hatte. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt. Frustriert schlug ich auf den Boxsack ein und versuchte mich an das zu halten, was Four mir gesagt hatte.   
Ich schaffte es, den Boxsack wenigstens ein klitzekleines bisschen zu bewegen. Allerdings war ich gestern genauso weit. Ich probierte meinen gesamten Körper einzusetzen. Four hatte mir dazu geraten, nicht nur meine Arme zu benutzen, da ich noch keine Muskeln aufgebaut hatte. Tatsächlich funktionierte es etwas besser, doch gegen einen echten Gegner würde ich trotzdem keine Chance haben. Ich würde nachher kläglich versagen, wahrscheinlich selbst dann, wenn ich gegen Myra kämpfen musste und die war ähnlich schwach wie ich. 

Auf einmal tauchte Four neben mir auf.   
„Und wie läuft es?“, wollte er von mir wissen.   
„Es geht“, antwortete ich. "Ich hab mich nicht wirklich verbessert aber mit deinen Tipps klappt es auf jeden Fall besser als vorher. Danke dafür."  
„Nichts zu danken. Soll ich dir noch eine andere Technik zeigen?“, bot er an.   
„Gerne!“, meinte ich erfreut.   
Four zeigte mir, wie ich nicht nur meinen Oberkörper einsetzen konnte, sondern auch meine Beine. Bei ihm sah das alles so einfach aus. Ich ahmte seine Bewegungen nach und trat ebenfalls gegen den Boxsack. Ich war erstaunt darüber, dass ich den Boxsack weiter bewegte als zuvor.   
„Wenn du jetzt noch mehr Schwung holst und dein Körpergewicht gezielter einsetzt, dann erreichst du noch mehr. Natürlich kannst du im Kampf nicht nur treten aber so erhältst du die Möglichkeit im Kampf nicht ganz so schlecht dar zustehen, während du noch an deinen Armmuskeln arbeitest.“  
Das gab mir Hoffnung. Vielleicht war ich doch nicht so verloren. 

Nachdem ich die neue Technik weiter geübt hatte, gingen wir zum Mittagessen. Es gab Spätzle und ich lud mir eine ordentliche Portion auf. Christina sah mich dabei bloß mit großen Augen an.   
„Was denn? Ich hab eben Hunger“, schmollte ich.   
Außerdem holte ich mir noch einen Kaffee, in der Hoffnung dadurch fitter für den Kampf zu werden. Will schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.   
„Du weißt aber schon, dass man nicht zu viel Kaffee trinken sollte, oder?“, grinste er.   
„Natürlich. Aber der hier wird wohl nicht schaden“, gab ich zurück.   
„Was meint ihr gegen wen wir kämpfen müssen?“, erkundigte sich Al. Ich merkte ihm an, dass er verunsichert war. Wahrscheinlich rechnete er sich die gleichen Chancen aus, wie ich mir - nämlich gar keine.   
„Keine Ahnung aber ich hoffe, dass ich gegen Myra kämpfe. Das soll jetzt nicht gemein klingen aber ich glaube, dass ich sie mit Glück eventuell besiegen kann“, äußerte ich.   
„Da könntest du Recht haben. Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Partner vorteilhaft ausgewählt werden. Locker denkt sich Eric da etwas ganz besonders Fieses aus“, raunte Christina.  
„Außerdem wird am Ende der ersten Phase jeder gegen jeden gekämpft haben“, warf Will ein. „Vielleicht ist es da besser, wenn man die schlimmsten Gegner zuerst bekämpft, dann hat man das wenigstens hinter sich gebracht.“  
Da konnte ich ihm eigentlich nur zustimmen, allerdings freute ich mich nicht sonderlich auf diese Aussicht. Ich trank den letzten Rest meines Kaffees und ging mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen zurück zum Trainingsraum. 

„Alle mal herhören! Ihr seid heute wie folgt aufgeteilt: Will und Al kämpfen als erste gegeneinander. Danach Christina gegen Molly, Edward gegen Myra“, teilte uns Four mit. Er fuhr fort, weitere Namen zu nennen und ich wartete angespannt darauf meinen zu hören.   
„Da eure Gruppe aus einer ungeraden Zahl besteht, wird eine Person heute nicht kämpfen. Das bist du Tris. Nutze die Zeit aber bitte, um weiter zu trainieren“, sagte Four.  
Ich nahm wahr, wie Four mir bei diesem Satz einen besonderen Blick zuwarf, so als ob er sagen wolle, dass er extra dafür gesorgt hatte. Wieso sollte er das tun? Warum sollte er dafür sorgen wollen, dass ich mehr Zeit bekam? Das musste ich mir eingebildet haben.

Während Will und Al in den Ring stiegen, begann ich mit meinem Training. Ab und zu schaute ich zu den beiden herüber. Diesmal wechselte ich die Techniken, die ich bis jetzt gelernt hatte, ab: zuerst die Arme, dann den gesamten Oberkörper, schließlich die Beine. Dann kam mir noch eine andere Idee. Ich ging zu Four und fragte ihn nach Hanteln. Er war begeistert von meiner Idee und gab mir welche.  
„Falls die zu leicht oder zu schwer sind, dann sag mir Bescheid und ich geb dir andere. Auch wenn du Fortschritte machst“, meinte er. Dankend nahm ich die Hanteln und begann mit ein paar Übungen, die Four mir erläutert hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam ich mit, wie Al aus Versehen Will ausknockte. Erschrocken ließ ich die Hanteln fallen und rannte zu den beiden.   
„Alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?“, wollte ich von Al wissen.   
„I-ich wollte das gar nicht. Ich hab zu fest zugeschlagen, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich so viel Kraft habe“, stammelte Al geknickt. Na immerhin hat einer von uns Kraft...  
„Jemand muss ihn zur Krankenstation bringen. Al, mach du das am besten und bleib bei ihm“, trug Four ihm auf.   
Als Al verschwunden war, fügte er an mich gewandt hinzu: „Du solltest nachher mit Al reden und ihm sagen, dass er keine Schuld hat. Das kann passieren. Will ist nicht ernsthaft verletzt, trotzdem sollte ihn sich der Arzt mal angucken.“

Plötzlich ertönte laut Erics Stimme.  
„Neue Regelung: ein Kampf ist erst dann zu Ende, wenn einer der beiden nicht mehr kämpfen kann. Aufgeben ist nicht erlaubt.“  
Entsetzt sah ich Four an.  
„Er kann doch nicht einfach - “, setzte ich an.  
„Doch kann er“, murmelte Four.  
Anscheinend hatte Eric Gefallen daran gefunden, Initianten bewusstlos zu sehen. Wie ich ihn dafür hasste. Ich fragte mich, welche Methoden er sich noch einfallen lassen würde, um uns zu quälen. Genervt nahm ich das Hanteltraining wieder auf und stellte beunruhigt fest, dass Eric mich beobachtete.

Eric

Ich hatte bemerkt, wie er sie angesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte ich den Verdacht schon gehabt, als er mir die Kampfpartner vorgeschlagen hatte. Anscheinend wollte er sie schonen, um ihr einen Tag mehr Zeit und noch mehr Tipps geben zu können. Allerdings hatte er bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich den Spieß umdrehen könnte. Ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder ich half ihr selbst, was nicht in Frage kam, da es meine Autorität und Glaubwürdigkeit untergraben würde – oder ich dachte mir etwas aus, dass Fours Schonungsplan durchkreuzen würde. Ich wusste auch schon ganz genau, was. Außerdem konnte ich mich so auch für ihr Verhalten beim Essen am Vortag rächen.

Tris

„Stiff, komm mal her!“  
Oh Gott, was wollte der denn von mir? Ich hasste es, wenn er mich so nannte. Es machte mich unglaublich wütend. Aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen, ich durfte ihm nicht zu sehr auffallen, das hatte Tori mir eingeschärft. Also schluckte ich mühsam meinen Ärger hinunter und ging zu Eric. Ich stellte mich vor ihn und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Lieber erst einmal nichts sagen.  
„Ich habe eine Idee, was wir gegen deine Langweile tun können“, fing er an.  
Ich wollte gerade erwidern, dass mir nicht langweilig war, da fiel mir ein, dass das wohl keine gute Idee wäre.  
„Da du heute gegen keinen der Initianten kämpfen kannst, habe ich den perfekten Kampfpartner für dich gefunden: mich!“, eröffnete er mir und grinste mich dabei schadenfroh an. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde mir schlecht. Ich konnte unmöglich gegen Eric kämpfen. Der würde mich innerhalb von Sekunden ins Krankenhaus verfrachten. Wahrscheinlich sogar schlimmer. Ich sah sie mich schon in einem schwarzen Sack heraustragen. Es lief mir kalt den Rücken herunter. Eric würde mich fertig machen und das einfach so zum Spaß. Um einen ausdruckslosen Blick bemüht nickte ich stumm, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich verstanden hatte.

„Dann mal los, der letzte Kampf wurde gerade beendet“, meinte Eric und wies auf Drew, der gerade weggetragen wurde. Peter hatte ihm wohl ordentlich zugesetzt und das obwohl sie befreundet waren. Bei Al war das etwas anderes, er hatte es nicht beabsichtigt und außerdem hatte es bei seinem Kampf Erics hübsche neue Regelung noch nicht gegeben. Hinzu kam, dass Al ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, das traf bei Peter ganz gewiss nicht zu. Arschloch. Der freute sich höchstwahrscheinlich sogar noch drüber. Allerdings hatte ich in diesem Moment andere Sorgen und zwar welche, die ungefähr eineinhalb Köpfe großer waren als ich und wohl fast das Doppelte von mir wogen. Unbeschadet kam ich aus dieser Situation nicht heraus und drücken konnte ich mich ebenfalls nicht. Ich musste mich dem Unvermeidbaren stellen, also folgte ich Eric in den Ring.

Wir stellten uns einander gegenüber. Die anderen waren alle schon gegangen, Christina hatte mir vorhin gesagt, dass sie Will auf der Krankenstation besuchen wolle. Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass wir uns dort treffen würden. Tatsächlich würden wir das auch, bloß in anderer Form als gedacht.   
Four befand sich ebenfalls nicht im Trainingsraum, er wollte nach den Verletzungen der kampfunfähigen Initianten sehen. Somit war ich Eric hilflos ausgeliefert, es gab niemanden der hätte einschreiten und ein Machtwort hätte sprechen können. Seufzend straffte ich meine Haltung und bereitete mich auf das Schlimmste vor.   
Eric machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich wich zurück.   
„Du kannst dich nicht davor drücken, mit mir zu kämpfen, Stiff“, spuckte Eric verächtlich aus.   
Das bedeutete den Unterschied. Rasende Wut stieg in mir auf. Er sollte endlich aufhören, mich so zu nennen. Knurrend machte ich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und setzte zum Angriff an, welchen er jedoch bloß gekonnt abwehrte. Er lachte: „Versuch es ruhig noch einmal“.  
Ich tat wie geheißen und setzte diesmal zu einem Tritt an, allerdings hatte dies zur Folge, dass er meinen Knöchel packte und mein Bein hochhielt. In dieser Position war ich unfähig mich zu verteidigen. Er hielt mein Bein immer höher und brachte mich so ins Wanken. Dann drehte er auf einmal das Bein und brachte mich so zu Fall. 

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?“, stellte Eric die rhetorische Frage, nachdem er mich auf dem Boden festgepinnt hatte.   
„Lass mich los!“, grollte ich und versuchte mich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu winden. Ich schaffte es nicht, er war viel zu stark. Also musste ich mir etwas anderes überlegen. Aus dem Affekt heraus gab ich ihm eine Kopfnuss. Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass mir das mindestens genauso wehtun würde wie ihm. Zischend sog Eric die Luft ein, ich hatte ihn an seinem Piercing über der Augenbraue getroffen. Dort begann es nun heftig zu bluten.   
Wutentbrannt starrte Eric mich an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre ich es jetzt auf jeden Fall.   
„Mach sowas ja nicht noch einmal“, brüllte Eric mich an und schlug mir ins Gesicht. Mein Kopf dröhnte. Vergeblich versuchte ich mich von ihm loszureißen, ihm irgendwie zu entkommen. Erneut schlug er mir ins Gesicht. Ich merkte, dass Blut aus meiner Nase tropfte. Ich hatte Glück, dass er sie mir noch nicht gebrochen hatte, wobei das wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war. Wieder hob Eric seine Faust und setzte zu einem neuen Schlag an, als eine aufgebrachte Stimme seinen Angriff unterbrach.  
„Stop! Eric, was tust du da? Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fuhr Four den anderen an. Er riss Eric von mir runter und kniete sich neben mich. „Ich muss dich sofort zu einem Arzt bringen.“

Four hob mich hoch, warf Eric einen letzten bösen Blick zu, welchen dieser ignorierte, und machte sich mit mir auf dem Arm auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Dort angekommen schilderte er dem Arzt kurz was passiert war. Dieser begann darauf, mich zu untersuchen. Er bedeutete mir, mich auf eines der Krankenbetten zu setzen.  
„Hallo, ich bin Jake“, begrüßte er mich. „Falls ich dir wehtue, sag es mir, ok?“  
Vorsichtig nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und tastete es ab. Ich zuckte zusammen, sagte ihm jedoch, dass er weitermachen könne.  
„Deine Nase ist nicht gebrochen, allerdings werden die Hämatome in deinem Gesicht wohl noch länger zu sehen sein. Soll ich dir was gegen die Schmerzen geben oder sind sie auszuhalten?“  
„Es geht, könnte schlimmer sein“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.   
„Melde dich, wenn es doch nicht mehr auszuhalten ist. Am besten bleibst du hier noch etwas liegen, es könnte sein, dass dir später noch schwindelig wird. Ich komme nachher noch einmal vorbei und sehe nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist“, sagte Jake und verabschiedete sich, um sich um seine nächsten Patienten zu kümmern. 

Four räusperte sich, er musste die ganze Zeit daneben gestanden sein.   
„Was genau ist da im Trainingsraum passiert?“, erkundigte sich Four.  
„Eric hat mich gezwungen gegen ihn zu kämpfen, weil ich heute nur trainiert habe“, erwiderte ich.  
Four verzog das Gesicht. „Verdammt, das wollte ich nicht“, meinte er.  
„Da kannst du doch nichts für“, entgegnete ich.  
„Doch, ich hab ihm schließlich vorgeschlagen, dass wir jeden Tag jemanden aussetzen lassen, weil das sonst nicht aufgeht. Dass er dann auf irgendeine andere Idee kommen würde, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, immerhin kenne ich ihn schon lange genug“, seufzte er.  
„Trotzdem ist das nicht deine Schuld. Das hätte jeden anderen treffen können“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.   
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er es auf dich abgesehen hat. Hast du irgendetwas gemacht?“, wollte er von mir wissen.  
„Erm. Es könnte sein, dass ich ihn gestern beim Essen etwas provoziert habe“, nuschelte ich.  
„Oh man, Tris. So etwas darfst du nicht machen. Eric rächt sich immer irgendwie. Gib auf dich Acht, ok? Ich muss leider los, da ich noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen habe aber ich werde deinen Freunden Bescheid geben“, versprach er mir verließ die Krankenstation.  
Etwas später kamen Will, Al und Christina vorbei und brachten mir etwas zu essen mit, sowie einen Kaffee. Christina hatte sich gedacht, dass ich mich darüber freuen würde und damit hatte sie Recht.   
Will hatte sich schnell erholt gehabt, weshalb die drei sich nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation befunden hatten, als ich dort eintraf. Ich erzählte ihnen, was vorgefallen war und wir ärgerten uns gemeinsam über Eric. Wir alle waren der Meinung, dass er sich lieber aus dem Training heraushalten sollte, da er sowieso nichts Sinnvolles beizutragen hatte. Leider hatten wir da kein Mitspracherecht.   
Nachdem wir noch etwas geredet hatten verabschiedeten sich die drei, um schlafen zu gehen. Wir alle hatten einen ziemlich anstrengenden Tag hinter uns und es war schon spät.

Ich wartete darauf, dass Jake vorbeikam, um mich zu entlassen. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kam er endlich.   
„Irgendwelche Anzeichen von Übelkeit oder Schwindel?“, fragte er. Ich verneinte.  
„Gut, dann kannst du denke ich gehen. Schmerzmittel brauchst du definitiv keine?“  
„Nein, das geht schon. Sieht bestimmt schlimmer aus, als es ist“, sagte ich und bedankte mich bei ihm.   
Als ich aus der Krankenstation in unseren Schlafraum kam, schliefen die anderen schon längst. Ich konnte nicht einschlafen und lag wach in meinem Bett. Viele Gedanken kreisten in meinem Kopf und hielten mich wach. Vielleicht hätte ich heute aber auch einfach nicht so viel Kaffee trinken sollen…


	6. Respect? Nah, forget it.

Tris

Heute stand Messerwerfen auf dem Trainingsplan. Am Abend sollten wir dann nochmal gegeneinander kämpfen. Noch immer hoffte ich darauf, gegen Myra zu kämpfen. Ob Four wohl Einfluss auf die Zusammenstellung hatte? Immerhin musste er sich dabei bestimmt gegen Eric durchsetzen und das war sicherlich nicht leicht bei dem Dickkopf, den der Anführer hatte. Vielleicht schaffte Four es, die Kämpfe fair zu organisieren. Das würde ich allerdings erst nach dem Mittagessen erfahren. Dennoch würde ich irgendwann gegen jemanden wie Peter kämpfen müssen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das lieber möglichst bald passieren sollte oder erst dann, wenn ich etwas stärker geworden war – falls ich das überhaupt wurde. Und ich bezweifelte, dass ich jemanden wie Peter je besiegen konnte. Dann doch lieber ein schnelles und nahes Ende mit Schrecken.  
Im Speisesaal gönnte ich mir zunächst einen Kaffee. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen nur noch einen zu trinken und zwar morgens zum wach werden. Das Desaster von gestern Nacht sollte sich nach Möglichkeit nicht wiederholen, ich hatte kaum geschlafen. Nachdem ich gefrühstückt hatte, machte ich mich immer noch verschlafen auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum. 

Dort angekommen wartete ich mit den anderen zusammen auf Eric und Four. Ich war gespannt auf das Messerwerfen, da es mir Spaß bereitete, neue Dinge zu lernen. Hoffentlich würde ich dabei von Anfang an gut abschneiden, ich hatte keine Lust darauf schon wieder von Eric belästigt zu werden. Ich wartete noch immer auf die Entschuldigung für mein teilweise blaues Gesicht, doch die würde wohl niemals kommen. Ich war nicht sauer auf ihn, ich wusste, dass ich ihn genügend provoziert hatte und dass die Reaktion auf so etwas bei den Ferox nun einmal anders ausfiel. Allerdings hätte trotzdem nicht jeder so reagiert wie Eric, welcher seine Wut anscheinend nicht kontrollieren konnte. Meine Vermutung war, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, dass ihm jemand kontra gab. Pech. Das würde wohl noch öfter vorkommen.  
Als unsere Trainer endlich da waren, gingen wir zu den Wurfständen. Four erklärte uns, dass wir das Messer aus einer perfekten Haltung heraus werfen und es dabei in die richtige Drehbewegung bekommen mussten. Ansonsten würde es an einem Gegner einfach abprallen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das hinbekommen würde.

Four zeigte uns, wie wir werfen sollten. Ich achtete dabei genau auf seine Haltung und versuchte mir diese so gut es ging einzuprägen. Danach waren wir an der Reihe. Ich schnappte mir ein Messer vom Tisch und stellte mich vor eine der Puppen. Diese hatte, wie die Puppen vom Schießstand, eine Zielscheibe auf der Brust aufgemalt und stand ungefähr sechs Meter entfernt. Im Laufe der Trainingseinheit sollten wir diesen Abstand vergrößern. Four und Eric gingen wie gestern durch die Reihen und verbesserten uns. Das hieß, Four half uns und Eric schiss uns zusammen, so wie immer also. Ich holte tief Luft und ging in Position. Dann visierte ich die Zielscheibe an und warf. Mit einem ‚pling‘ prallte das Messer ab – aber immerhin hatte ich in die richtige Richtung geworfen und das Ziel getroffen. Jetzt musste ich nur noch die richtige Drehung herausbekommen.

„Für den ersten Wurf gar nicht mal so schlecht, Stiff“, raunte Eric plötzlich in mein Ohr. Ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und mein Herz begann wild zu klopfen. Nicht, weil er mich nervös machte, um Gottes Willen. Aber was fiel dem ein, sich einfach so anzuschleichen? Abgesehen davon, dass er schon wieder diesen abwertenden Spitznamen benutzt hatte.   
„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?“, gab ich mit ungeahnter Schärfe in meiner Stimme zurück. Eigentlich hatte ich eine erneute Konfrontation mit Eric vermeiden wollen, bei dem Namen sah ich allerdings rot und demnach war mir alles egal.*  
„Was genau meinst du, Stiff“, sagte Eric und grinste überheblich.  
„Das weißt du ganz genau“, knurrte ich.  
„Jetzt hör mal zu. Ich nenn dich, wie ich will, weil ich-“   
„- dein Anführer bin“, schloss ich seinen Satz. Das ‚blabla‘ als Nachsatz konnte ich mir gerade so verkneifen. Scheiß doch drauf, dass ich schon wieder vorlaut wurde. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, mich so behandeln zu lassen. Ich hatte mich für die Ferox entschieden und er sollte mich verdammt nochmal wie eine behandeln und mir den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringen. Auch als Anführer. „Jaja, das ist mir schon klar. Trotzdem gibt dir das nicht das Recht, mich so respektlos zu behandeln.“  
„Du hast mir Respekt entgegenzubringen, nicht ich dir“, fuhr Eric mich an.  
„Respekt muss man sich verdienen und da stehen deine Chancen gerade leider nicht gut, tut mir leid“, entgegnete ich. Damit war ich bestimmt zu weit gegangen. Meine Wut hatte sich seit unserem Kampf gestern angestaut. Das traurige dabei war, dass ich Eric noch so viele schlagfertige Erwiderungen entgegen schleudern konnte – sie würden nichts ändern.  
„Pass auf, was du sagst oder es wird dir noch leidtun“, schnauzte Eric und sah mich mit einem noch kühleren Blick als sonst an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Steigerung überhaupt noch möglich war, auf jeden Fall jagte mir der Blick einen Schauer über den Rücken. Schließlich wandte sich Eric ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ab und ging weiter. Ich hatte keine wirkliche Angst vor ihm, doch seine Augen waren bemerkenswert. In welcher Art bemerkenswert, das konnte ich noch nicht sagen.

Ich machte mich wieder ans Messerwerfen. Das lenkte mich von der unangenehmen Begegnung mit Eric ab. Irgendwie musste das dumme Ding doch stecken bleiben. Dieses Mal probierte ich, mehr aus dem Handgelenk heraus zu werfen. Das Messer prallte zwar wieder ab, hatte insgesamt jedoch eine bessere Flugbahn gehabt. Diese Bewegung war also ausbaufähig. Zwischendurch beobachtete ich die anderen bei ihren Würfen. Den meisten erging es so, wie mir: das Messer traf sein Ziel, prallte allerdings ab und wäre somit in einem echten Kampf nutzlos. Bis jetzt hatte es noch niemand geschafft, dass das Messer stecken blieb, weshalb Four uns das ganze erneut vormachte, während Eric nur dumm rumstand und finster dreinblickte. Ich hatte wohl nicht sonderlich zu einer Verbesserung seiner Laune beigetragen. Falls er überhaupt gute Laune haben konnte. Daran zweifelte ich stark. Lachen war ihm bestimmt ein Fremdwort.  
Four war fertig mit erklären und wir versuchten das Gezeigte nachzumachen. Tatsächlich funktionierte es nun etwas besser. Ich hatte ganz genau aufgepasst, wie Four sein Messer geworfen hatte. Bei meinem nächsten Wurf blieb es kurz stecken und fiel dann zwar wieder auf den Boden, allerdings war das schon ein kleiner Erfolg. Von Wurf zu Wurf wurde ich immer besser, bis das Messer schließlich in einem der inneren Ringe steckenblieb. Ich war stolz auf mich. Langsam begann ich, an mich selbst zu glauben. Ich würde es schaffen, ich würde mich stetig verbessern und es dann allen zeigen: auch eine Altruan konnte eine Ferox werden.  
Nur bei Al klappte es noch immer nicht. Jedes Messer war bis jetzt danebengegangen.

„Hol deine Messer zurück, von mir bekommst du keine neuen“, durchbrach Erics Stimme plötzlich schneidend die Übung. Irritiert blickte ich mich um, ich war mir nicht sicher, mit wem er gesprochen hatte. Ich entdeckte Eric bei Al. Anscheinend ging es ihm auf die Nerven, dass Al so schlecht war.  
„Die anderen werfen weiter“, befahl Eric.  
„Aber wie soll ich die Messer dann holen?“, wollte Al wissen.  
„Angst, getroffen zu werden?“, verhöhnte Eric ihn.  
„Von einem fliegenden Messer? Natürlich!“, antwortete Al aufgebracht. Ich konnte seine Unsicherheit verstehen, schließlich warfen wir alle noch nicht sonderlich gut.  
„Dann bist du kein richtiger Ferox. Du gehörst hier nicht hin“, schnauzte Eric. „Beweise mir, dass du es Wert bist, hier aufgenommen zu werden. Stell dich vor die Wand. Four, komm mal her.“  
Four, der das Spektakel bisher nur still beobachtet hatte, weil es schlauer war Eric in solchen Momenten nicht zu unterbrechen und schon gar nicht zu widersprechen, stellte sich neben den Anführer.  
„Das beweist gar nichts. Jeder kann sich vor eine Wand stellen und mit Messern beworfen werden. Wenn du ihn zwingst, dann ist das kein Zeichen von Stärke. Das beweist nur, dass du uns gerne rumkommandierst“, rief ich dazwischen und hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, woher ich den Mut dafür nahm. Oder die Dummheit, das konnte man sehen, wie man wollte.

„Dann kannst du dich ja vor die Wand stellen, Stiff“, erwiderte Eric und spuckte die abwertende Bezeichnung für Leute meiner ehemaligen Fraktion förmlich aus. Seine Miene war steinhart.   
Wortlos bedeutete ich Al zur Seite zu gehen und nahm seinen Platz ein.   
Entschlossen blickte ich nach vorne zu den beiden Trainern. Eric hatte wieder sein überhebliches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon einen weiteren Einfall, wie er mir das Leben schwerer machen konnte.   
„Wenn du auch nur mit der Wimper zuckst, dann fliegst du raus“, warnte er mich. Und da war sie auch schon, seine neueste Idee, mich zu quälen.  
Ich schluckte. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Egal, so schnell würde er mich nicht loswerden, ich würde es schaffen. Allein um seinen verwunderten Blick zu sehen. Er sollte mich bloß nicht unterschätzen. Niemand sollte das, nur weil ich mal eine Altruan gewesen bin.  
„Bringen wir es hinter uns“, bedeutete ich Four und nahm Eric somit das Startsignal weg. Der sollte bloß nicht glauben, dass er an mir seine kleinen Machtspielchen austesten konnte, oh nein. Finster blickte Eric mich an, weil ich seine Autorität schon wieder untergraben hatte.  
Four setzte zum Wurf an und ich konzentrierte mich auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. Somit wollte ich vermeiden, aus Versehen doch die Augen zu schließen oder zusammenzuzucken. Nur nicht auf das Messer schauen. Ich vertraute Four, er konnte gut werfen. Allerdings war es nur natürlich, zusammenzuzucken, wenn etwas auf einen zuflog. 

Das erste Messer landete zehn Zentimeter von meinem rechten Arm entfernt. Noch immer stand ich ruhig da und starrte unentwegt den Punkt an, welchen ich mir ausgesucht hatte. Das zweite Messer schlug wenige Zentimeter über meinem Kopf ein. Ich zitterte nicht einmal.   
„Das kannst du doch besser, Four“, stichelte Eric. Four war bis jetzt sehr vorsichtig gewesen, das war mir auch aufgefallen. Mit Sicherheit war es ihm möglich, ein Messer nur wenige Millimeter neben mir zu platzieren, jedoch hatte er das bisher nicht getan. Das schien Erics Misstrauen geweckt zu haben, er beobachtete uns sowieso schon seit Anfang des Trainings vor zwei Tagen. Zugegeben wunderte mich das sehr, schließlich half mir Four bloß, das sollte man von jedem normalen Trainer erwarten können. Keine Ahnung, wieso das Erics Interesse weckte.  
„Ach, kann ich?“, fragte Four und warf das letzte Messer. Es landete direkt neben meinem rechten Ohr. Nach dem ersten Schock bemerkte ich, dass Four mich ganz leicht getroffen hatte, ein leichter Schmerz durchzuckte mein Ohr. Trotzdem war es mir gelungen, die ganze Zeit ruhig stehenzubleiben.   
Selbstsicher schaute ich Eric an. Dieser sah bloß genervt aus. Das alles hatte er sich wohl anders vorgestellt. Mir war klar, dass er mich eigentlich hatte bloßstellen wollen – das hatte nur nicht so ganz geklappt. Ich war zufrieden mit mir selbst, endlich hatte ich es ihm mal so richtig gezeigt. Die Kehrseite der Medaille folgte leider sogleich.  
„Punkte für deinen Mut, Stiff. Jedoch nicht so viele, wie du für dein loses Mundwerk verloren hast. Zusätzlich wirst du nun jeden Morgen zu mir zum Straftraining kommen“, sagte Eric und funkelte mich mit eiskalten blauen Augen an.  
„Aber morgens ist doch schon das normale Training“, warf ich ein. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, jeden Morgen mit Eric verbringen zu müssen. Dieser Kotzbrocken.  
„Na und? Du wirst früher aufstehen als alle anderen. Ich erwarte dich zwei Stunden vor dem normalen Trainingsbeginn. Wann du frühstückst, ist deine Sache. Unser gemeinsames Training hört eine Viertelstunde vor dem regulären auf.“  
Das waren ja tolle Aussichten. Nicht nur, dass das Initiationstraining anstrengend genug war, jetzt musste ich auch noch mit Eric trainieren. Andere hätten das vielleicht als Chance wahrgenommen, ich jedoch wusste, dass er mich nur fertig machen würde. Ich würde keine ausreichende Kraft für die Zweikämpfe am Abend mehr haben. 

„Ihr könnt nun zum Mittagessen gehen“, entließ Four uns, hielt mich jedoch noch kurz zurück.   
Ich bedeutete Christina und den anderen vor dem Trainingsraum zu warten. Eric war schon gegangen.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich getroffen habe“, entschuldigte sich Four bei mir. „Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Doch hätte ich die Messer weiterhin so weit von dir weg geworfen, dann hätte Eric mich noch lange nicht aufhören lassen. Ich musste ihm irgendetwas bieten, dass auch meinen Fähigkeiten entspricht.“  
„Ist in Ordnung“, murmelte ich. „Ich kann das nachvollziehen. Ansonsten hätte Eric vielleicht noch gedacht, dass du extra schlecht wirfst. Dann wäre er bestimmt misstrauisch geworden.“  
„Das kann gut sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich die ersten zwei Würfe mit Absicht verhauen. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Du hast es nicht verdient, wegen so etwas rauszufliegen“, antwortete er ehrlich.  
„Danke“, meinte ich verlegen und wurde rot. Nicht, weil ich mich geschmeichelt fühlte. Ich war einfach nur froh, mich hier auf jemanden verlassen zu können.   
„Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dann habe ich immer ein offenes Ohr, ok?“, bot Four mir an.  
Ich nickte und ging, nachdem er mir noch etwas zum Kühlen für meine Wunde mitgegeben hatte.

Während wir in die Grube gingen, spürte ich die mitleidigen Blicke meiner Freunde auf mir.  
„Danke, dass du das für mich getan hast“, meinte Al, als wir am Tisch angekommen waren.  
„Kein Problem“, erwiderte ich und hielt mir das Kühlpack ans Ohr.  
„Doch. Ich meine, du musst jetzt jeden Morgen Eric ertragen und so wieder aussieht, ist der bestimmt der totale Morgenmuffel und noch mieser gelaunt, als eh schon“, entgegnete Al. „Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich das wieder bei dir gutmachen kann.“  
„Brauchst du nicht, wirklich. Ich werde das schon irgendwie schaffen“, antwortete ich. Zumindest hoffte ich das. Bei Eric konnte man schließlich nie wissen.  
„Eventuell kannst du da auch einen Vorteil draus ziehen. Vielleicht bringt er dir ja etwas Nützliches bei“, versuchte Will mich aufzumuntern.  
„Eric und nützlich? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht“, warf Christina wahrheitsgemäß ein. Will warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihr bedeuten sollte, lieber still zu sein.  
„Klar ist das nicht ermutigend aber Christina hat Recht“, sagte ich. Als ob Eric mir helfen würde. Eher würde es anfangen, Kaffee vom Himmel zu regnen.

Die Kämpfe am Abend verliefen ereignislos. Ich gewann gegen Myra, was mir ein paar zusätzliche Punkte im Ranking verschafft haben sollte. Will musste gegen Peter kämpfen und kam dabei leider nicht so gut weg. Dafür hatte Al es geschafft, Drew zu besiegen. Christina hatte aussetzen dürfen, musste allerdings nicht wie ich gegen Eric antreten. Wahrscheinlich würde das auch keiner der anderen Initianten je machen müssen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Eric für ein Problem mit mir hatte. Ich konnte es ja verstehen, dass er sauer wegen der Sache beim Essen gewesen war. Auch sonst hatte ich ihm gegenüber eine ziemlich große Klappe gehabt aber deswegen musste man doch nicht gleich so ausrasten. Es konnte auch nicht allein daran liegen, dass ich von den Altruan stammte. Schließlich konnte er nicht von vornherein sagen, dass ich versagen würde, selbst wenn ich aus der Fraktion stammte, die vielleicht am ungeeignetsten als Ausgangspunkt für den Transfer zu den Ferox diente. Da musste noch etwas Anderes dahinterstecken und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das herausfinden wollte. Schlecht gelaunt und mit unguter Vorahnung ging ich schließlich schlafen.

Eric

Die Idee war mir spontan gekommen, so konnte ich nämlich verschiedene Dinge miteinander vereinen. Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass Four sich sehr für die Stiff interessierte. Das hatte ich einfach im Gefühl und meine Intuition irrte sich eigentlich nie. So vorsichtig, wie er beim Messerwerfen gewesen war – da musste mehr dahinter sein. Während dem Straftraining konnte ich versuchen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Das würde dauern, immerhin hatte ich ihr genügend Gründe geliefert, mich zu hassen. Natürlich wollte ich nicht, dass sie anfing mich wirklich zu mögen oder so etwas. Bloß ein klitzekleines bisschen Vertrauen, sodass sie nicht nur bei Four um Hilfe bat. Das würde ihn sicherlich irritieren und ich konnte ihm seine Beschützerrolle wegnehmen. So wie er mir meinen ersten Platz weggenommen hatte. 

Außerdem hatte ich bei der Stiff Potential entdeckt. Mit etwas Hilfe würde sie etwas aus sich machen können. Sie hatte diesen besonderen Ausdruck in den Augen, eine sehr starke Entschlossenheit. Ich musste zugeben, dass sie mir bei meiner Initiation ähnelte. Auch ich war so entschlossen gewesen. Zweifellos war ich dabei ein Naturtalent gewesen, bei ihr musste man nachhelfen. Gute Soldaten konnten wir immer gebrauchen und da die Fraktionswechsler ansonsten meist nichts taugten, musste man die unterstützen, die es Wert waren. Doch das konnte ich nicht allzu offensichtlich tun, schließlich war ich ein Anführer. Dafür bot sich das Straftraining wunderbar an. So gesehen hatte ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. 

Abgesehen davon musste ich zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt war, dass sie mir die Stirn bot. Das hatte noch keiner der Initianten je getan. Der einzige, der mir ab und an ins Wort fiel war der nervige Four, doch das war etwas anderes. Nicht, dass ich mich für die kleine interessierte, jedoch bot sie mir die Abwechslung, die ich momentan so dringend brauchte. Der ganze Stress wegen dem Plan der Ken und die langweilige Initiation zehrten ziemlich an meinen Nerven. Die kleine Stiff brachte da etwas frischen Wind in die Sache. Ich würde es ihr schon noch beibringen, mir Respekt entgegenzubringen.

Tris‘ Sicht

Dieses Mal musste ich bedeutend früher aufstehen, da ich mein Straftraining bei Eric absitzen musste. Wobei ‚absitzen‘ es wohl nicht ganz treffen würde, höchstwahrscheinlich würde er mich so mürbe machen, dass ich keine Konzentration und Kraft mehr für das normale Training übrig hatte. Bei diesem Extratraining konnte nichts Gutes bei rauskommen, wie auch? Schließlich sollte es meine Bestrafung sein.   
Entmutigt und müde machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum.

*wie Marty McFly in Zurück in die Zukunft :D


	7. Punishment

Tris

Meine Erwartungen an den heutigen Tag waren nicht gerade hoch. Gähnend stand ich vorm Trainingsraum und wartete darauf, dass Eric endlich kam. Nicht, dass ich ihn unbedingt sehen wollte, allerdings wollte ich das Grauen so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Da ich keine Lust mehr hatte, in diesem Zustand zu stehen, setzte ich mich vor die Tür. Langsam reichte es mir. Eric hatte mir doch genau diese Uhrzeit gesagt: zwei Stunden vor dem regulären Trainingsbeginn. Höchstwahrscheinlich ließ er mich extra schmoren, das würde mich nicht wundern. Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass Eric eine durchaus sadistische Ader besaß und diese nur allzu gern auslebte. Ehe ich mich versah, war ich auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Ich hatte vermutlich nicht einmal fünf Minuten geschlafen, da wurde ich durch einen Tritt an mein angewinkeltes Schienbein geweckt. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen schlug ich die Augen auf und sah mich nach meinem ‚Angreifer‘ um. Wie erwartet handelte es sich um Eric. Wer sonst sollte sich um diese Uhrzeit hier rumtreiben?   
„Wer hat dir erlaubt, zu faulenzen, Stiff?“, fuhr Eric mich an. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Was hatte ich in meinem früheren Leben verbrochen, um zu dieser frühen Uhrzeit diesen Griesgram ertragen zu müssen?  
„Wer hat dir erlaubt, zu spät zu kommen?“, konterte ich.  
„Du hast keine dummen Fragen zu stellen“, schnauzte er mich bloß an. War ja klar.  
Vor mich hin brummelnd stand ich auf, verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und schaute ihn abwartend an. Er versuchte mich noch einige Sekunden nieder zu starren, dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort an mir vorbei und öffnete die Tür zum Trainingsraum. Ich blieb stehen, wo ich war, da ich keine Lust hatte, ihm zu folgen. Ich wünschte mich in mein Bett zurück.

„Ist es normal für euch Stiffs, dass ihr Wurzeln schlagt?“, blaffte Eric.  
Ich unterdrückte den Wunsch, etwas Vorlautes zu erwidern und setzte mich in Bewegung. Ich musste mir das Straftraining schließlich nicht schwieriger gestalten, als es eh schon werden würde.   
„Wir joggen jetzt ein paar Runden und wehe du machst schlapp.“  
Finster blickte ich ihn an, gehorchte dieses Mal jedoch und fing an zu laufen. Das konnten ja nette eineinhalb Stunden werden.

Eric

Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass sie mir erneut widersprechen würde, jedoch rannte sie wortlos die Runden mit mir zusammen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich keinen Finger gerührt, allerdings wollte ich, dass sie erneut gegen mich kämpfte und dafür musste ich mich aufwärmen.   
Ein Teil von mir wollte sie mürbe machen, da sie es schaffte, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben. Das gelang nicht jedem, normalerweise hatte ich mich ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle. Ich hätte auch nicht jeden so verprügelt wie sie. Es tat mir nicht leid, jedoch überraschte mich mein eigenes Verhalten. Normalerweise schaffte ich es, Initianten auf andere Weise einzuschüchtern, die Stiff hatte mich gleich zur Gewalt greifen lassen. Nicht die beste Methode, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Durch kleine Macht – und Psychospielchen klappte sowas meist besser. Bloß stieß das bei ihr nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden, da sie stets eine schlagfertige Antwort parat zu haben schien. Sie schaffte es, dass ich meine Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Das nervte mich gewaltig. Ich wollte herausfinden, wie sie das machte. Das Straftraining war Mittel zum Zweck. Auch um Four eins auszuwischen.   
Dem anderen Teil von mir würde also nichts Anderes übrig bleiben, als ihr unter die Arme zu greifen. Etwas, das ich höchst ungern tat, weil es meinem gesamten Auftreten widersprach. Aber davon musste ja niemand etwas mitbekommen – außer Four.

Das Mädchen schaffte es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen und das beunruhigte mich. Im Großen und Ganzen war ich in der Lage meine Mitmenschen genau einzuschätzen. Bei ihr gelang mir das nicht. Sie war undurchschaubar und ich konnte nicht voraussehen, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Auch das störte mich. Ich wurde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau. Wahrscheinlich lag es bloß daran, dass sie mir die Stirn bot und ich mich daran erst einmal gewöhnen musste. Mit der Zeit würde sich das geben und alles würde wieder normal werden, da war ich mir sicher.

Inzwischen waren wir mit unseren Runden fertig und ich bedeutete ihr, mir auf die Kampfmatte zu folgen. Ich sah, wie sie sich anspannte. Anscheinend hatte sie unsere letzte Begegnung noch nicht vergessen. Gut so. Heute musste ich dem Drang widerstehen, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, wenn ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Sollte machbar sein, solange sie mich nicht zu sehr provozierte. Sich provozieren zu lassen zeugte von Schwäche und das durfte ich auf keinen Fall erneut zulassen. Ich musste sie in ihre Schranken weisen, ihr zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Und zugleich musste ich versuchen, eine Rolle einzunehmen, die ich noch nie für mich beansprucht hatte und bisher auch nie haben wollte – die helfende Rolle. Ein Wunder, dass ich allein bei dem Gedanken daran noch keinen Würgreflex bekam. Ich musste mir einfach das Ziel immer wieder vor Augen halten: Fours dummer Gesichtsausdruck und seine Fassungslosigkeit. Dieses Training sollte sie nicht bestrafen, auch wenn ich es gestern so bezeichnet hatte und gerne so durchführen würde. Dieses Training sollte mir dabei helfen, Four zu verdrängen, so wie er mich damals verdrängt hatte.

„Was musst du vor einem Kampf als erstes tun?“, fragte ich sie.  
Sie schaute mich irritiert an. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass ich sofort auf sie losgehen würde. Falsch gedacht. Auch ich konnte hilfreiches Wissen übermitteln, nur hatte ich dazu meistens keine Lust.  
„Den Gegner beobachten und seine Stärken und Schwächen herausfinden, damit ich mir eine gute Strategie überlegen kann“, antwortete sie, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.  
„Richtig“, bestätigte ich und versuchte meine Anerkennung zu verbergen. Wir hatten das den Initianten noch nicht gesagt, da die ersten Kämpfe dazu gedacht waren, sie in ihrer selbstständigen Entwicklung zu beobachten. Die Tipps sollten dann nach und nach folgen, dafür war jedoch Four zuständig, nicht ich.  
„Und was kannst du bei mir erkennen?“, wollte ich von ihr wissen.  
„Du bist groß und stark, was bedeutet, dass du mich mit einem gezielten Schlag sofort ausknocken kannst. Allerdings fehlt es dir aufgrund deiner Größe an Schnellig – und Wendigkeit. Das kann ich ausnutzen, da ich zwar nicht so viel Kraft habe, mich jedoch schnell bewegen kann. Mit genügend Ausdauer könnte ich sogar versuchen, dich müde zu machen, sodass dir schlussendlich die Konzentration fehlt, um ausschlaggebende Schläge auszuführen“, erklärte sie. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt war. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Altruan das so schnell und sicher erkennen könnte. Aber das war auch schon der Fehler, den ich damals bei Four begangen hatte – ich hatte ihn unterschätzt und das sollte ich bei ihr nicht auch tun. Wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte: das Mädchen hatte Potential. Wenigstens würde ich meine Entscheidung nicht bereuen, ihr zu helfen.

„Gut erkannt“, pflichtete ich ihr bei. Es fiel mir schwer, eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich das schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Es war mir auch nicht wichtig, schließlich hatte mein Auftreten als Anführer mehr Priorität. Ich musste Autorität ausstrahlen. Trotzdem musste ich zugeben, dass es eine erfrischende Abwechslung war, ein Gespräch ohne aggressiven oder drohenden Unterton zu führen. Das würde jedoch sicherlich nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, ich hatte meine Aufgaben zu erfüllen.  
Die Stiff schaute mich derweil immer noch mit großen Augen an, anscheinend wusste sie nicht, wie sie nun mit mir umzugehen hatte. Ich hatte es geschafft, sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ich sah förmlich, wie es hinter ihrer zugegebenermaßen hübschen Stirn arbeitete. Sie schien zu versuchen, mein Verhalten einzuordnen. Es war interessant, dies zu beobachten. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich in einem Punkt schon einmal definitiv Recht gehabt: mein Experiment mit ihr bot eine sehr gute Unterhaltung.

„Dann lass uns anfangen“, eröffnete ich den Trainingskampf und nickte ihr auffordernd zu.  
Sie begann, mich zu umkreisen.   
„Wichtig ist, dass du schnell angreifst, sobald du deinen Gegner analysiert hast“, gab ich ihr den nächsten Tipp. „Wie du bei mir schon bemerkt hast, könnte ich dich mit einem geschickten Schlag k.o. setzen. Wenn du mich nun aber durch viele kleine schnelle Angriffe ablenkst, werde ich das nicht schaffen. Dadurch hättest du eine größere Chance, im Kampf länger zu bestehen und irgendwann sogar zu gewinnen. Vielleicht nicht gegen mich aber gegen die anderen Initianten.“ Ich wollte ihr nicht die falsche Hoffnung machen, dass sie gegen mich ankommen könnte. Das schaffte keiner. Außer Four, der kleine Mistkerl, aber das musste niemand wissen.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte sie mich angestrengt. Sie schien zu überlegen, wo sie ansetzen sollte.  
„Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du anfangen sollst, dann mach es aus dem Bauch heraus. Die besten Kämpfer haben eine gute Intuition und schnelle Reflexe“, eröffnete ich ihr.  
Nachdenklich schaute sie mich an und setzte zum ersten Angriff an. Sie lief schnell auf mich zu und versuchte mir von rechts einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte: das alles war nur ein Täuschungsmanöver. Kurz vor mir wich sie zur linken Seite aus und schlug mir in die Magengrube. Zwar machte der Treffer mir nicht viel aus, da sie noch nicht über genügend Kraft verfügte, allerdings hatte sie es durch ihr Ablenkungsmanöver geschafft, meine Deckung zu umgehen. Dieses Mädchen war tatsächlich immer für eine Überraschung gut. Ich ignorierte den Fakt, dass mich das leicht beeindruckte. Ich war ein Anführer, mich hatte so leicht nichts zu beeindrucken und aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ich riss mich zusammen. Alles Einbildung, so besonders war das nun auch wieder nicht.

Trotzdem grinste ich sie anerkennend an: „Gar kein schlechter Anfang. Jetzt versuch‘, meinen Angriff abzublocken.“  
Wie ein Raubtier seine Beute umkreiste ich sie. Ich musste einräumen, dass es mir Spaß bereitete,   
eine andere Art von Unterhaltung. Außerdem hatte ich sie vollends in der Hand, da war ich mir sicher.   
Schnell bewegte ich mich auf sie zu und griff ihren Arm. Kurzerhand hatte ich sie im Schwitzkasten.  
„Was habe ich dir gesagt? Du bist um einiges schneller und wendiger als ich, das musst du ausnutzen. In so einer Situation bleibt dir nicht viel übrig, als auszuweichen, denn abwehren kannst du mich noch nicht“, erklärte ich ihr, anders als im Training sogar in einem freundlichen Ton.  
„Nochmal“, wies ich sie an.  
Wir stellten uns erneut einander gegenüber. Wieder machte ich einige Schritte auf sie zu, dieses Mal wich sie jedoch zur Seite aus. Sie hatte dazu gelernt und machte sogar Anstalten, selbst einen Angriff zu starten, welchen ich jedoch abwehren konnte.  
„Du lernst schnell“, gab ich zu. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass die Zeit rum war. Schade eigentlich, mich interessierte, wie weit sie heute noch gekommen wäre.  
„Wir sind fertig“, informierte ich sie. „Morgen werden wir uns wieder um die gleiche Uhrzeit treffen.“

Tris

Ich traute mich eigentlich gar nicht zu fragen, aber ich war einfach viel zu neugierig.  
„Tut es immer noch weh?“  
Eric schaute mich bloß skeptisch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, worauf ich hinauswollte.   
„Naja, dein Piercing“, setzte ich zur Erklärung an. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wieso ich es überhaupt ansprach aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass man mit Eric auch ein ganz normales Gespräch führen konnte, ohne dass er einen anbrüllte oder bloßstellte. Das wollte ich herausfinden.  
Er fing bloß an zu grinsen.  
„Eins muss ich dir lassen, Stiff. Das war ein geschicktes Manöver, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Und nein, es tut nicht mehr weh“, informierte er mich. Ich war überrascht. Hatte der ach so große Anführer sich tatsächlich zu einem Lob herabgelassen? Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er dazu überhaupt fähig war, eher hatte ich vermutet, dass die Synapsen in seinem Sprachzentrum nur Beleidigungen verarbeiten konnten.   
„Danke“, murmelte ich überfordert. Was sollte ich davon nun halten? Im normalen Training nachher wäre er bestimmt wieder ganz der alte: gehässig, gemein und ungeduldig. 

Eric hatte sich mittlerweile zum Gehen gewandt. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um.  
„Achja, Stiff? Entschuldigung übrigens für dein blaues Gesicht“, sagte er, verließ den Trainingsraum und ließ mich mit dem Gesagten komplett verwirrt zurück, sodass ich sogar vergaß, mich über den Spitznamen aufzuregen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das ernst gemeint hatte. Oder doch? Wieso hatte er es während des gesamten Trainings geschafft, mich durcheinander zu bringen? Man könnte fast sagen, dass er hilfsbereit gewesen war, ja sogar nahezu freundlich für seine Verhältnisse. Zuerst war er unfreundlich zu mir und dann gab er mir auf einmal Tipps. Hatte der seine Tage? Stimmungsschwankungen? Locker war das nur Tarnung und es würde noch ein böses Nachspiel geben. Ahnte er etwas von meiner Unbestimmtheit und wollte sich nun mein Vertrauen erschleichen, um es sicher herausfinden zu können? Hoffentlich nicht.  
Fest stand, dass es mich total verunsichert hatte. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich von Eric denken sollte. War sein Verhalten vielleicht nur eine Fassade? Ich würde es herausfinden, ob ich wollte oder nicht, schließlich würde ich am nächsten Tag wieder mit ihm trainieren müssen. Seufzend ging ich in die Grube, um mir einen Kaffee zu holen. Dieser Tag würde lang werden.


	8. Capture The Flag

Tris

Der Kampf am Abend war recht gut verlaufen. Zwar hatte ich verloren, da Molly stärker war als ich, aber ich konnte mich länger halten, als ich es ohne das Zusatztraining jemals geschafft hätte. Ich hatte beschlossen, das Training mit Eric so zu nennen, denn als Straftraining konnte man das heute Morgen wirklich nicht bezeichnen. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er mich unnötige Runden laufen lassen und hunderte Liegestütze machen lassen würde aber nicht, dass er mir hilfreiche Tipps geben würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit bezwecken wollte aber ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er mich auf einmal unterstützen wollte. Irgendwas musste dahinter stecken und ich musste unbedingt herausfinden, was es war. Ansonsten könnte das ziemlich ungut für mich ausgehen, falls Eric ahnen sollte, dass ich unbestimmt war. Weswegen sollte er mich sonst auf dem Kieker haben? Pure Nettigkeit war ausgeschlossen, das passte nicht und etwas Anderes fiel mir nicht ein. 

Geschafft von diesem anstrengenden Tag fiel ich schließlich komplett ausgelaugt ins Bett - nur um kurz darauf wieder von Fours Weckmethode geweckt zu werden. Panisch setzte ich mich auf. Ich hatte nicht allen Ernstes das Training mit Eric verpasst, oder? Er würde mich dafür lynchen, da war ich mir sicher. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Ich hatte gerade einmal drei Stunden geschlafen. Die anderen wirkten auch nicht viel fitter. Was sollte der Mist, wieso ließ man uns nicht wenigstens nachts in Ruhe schlafen?   
"Aufstehen", gellte auch schon Fours Stimme laut durch den Schlafsaal.   
Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was die sich jetzt schon wieder für uns ausgedacht hatten. Die Initiation verlief nicht so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hatte bei meiner Wahl nicht damit gerechnet, dass immer noch die Möglichkeit bestand, fraktionslos zu werden. Klar machte das bei den Ferox teilweise Sinn, da nur die besten in dieser Fraktion ihren Job pflichtgemäß und korrekt erfüllen konnten, allerdings fragte ich mich, ob das in den anderen Fraktionen auch so ablief. Wurden bei den Ken Leute „aussortiert“? Bei den Amite konnte ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Was die Candor betraf, da war ich mir unsicher. Die Altruan machten so etwas nicht, das wusste ich, schließlich war ich dort aufgewachsen. Am ehesten würde so ein System wohl bei den Ken anzutreffen sein. Vielleicht wurde bei ihnen während der Initiation so eine Art IQ-Test durchgeführt. Auf jeden Fall erschreckte mich das Vorgehen der Ferox, schließlich würden nur wenige durch die Initiation kommen. Das erklärte aber auch, wieso es so viele Fraktionslose gab. Bis dato hatte ich immer geglaubt, dass diese durch ungebührliches Verhalten innerhalb ihrer Fraktion herausgeflogen wären.   
Ob sich die anderen wohl auch so viele Gedanken um dieses Thema machten? Oder lag es daran, dass ich unbestimmt war?

Wie auch immer, nun saß ich hier, völlig verschlafen und demotiviert. Ich fühlte mich noch immer wohl bei den Ferox, jedoch hatte ich auf solche nächtlichen Aktionen wirklich keine Lust. Müde stand ich langsam auf und zog mich um. Christina gähnte neben mir.  
„Ich will schlafen“, murrte sie. „Wir bekommen hier sowieso fast keine Auszeit, da könnten sie uns wenigstens die Nacht lassen, damit wir im Training unsere volle Leistung zeigen können.“  
Wortlos stimmte ich ihr mit einem Nicken zu. Wir gingen aus dem Schlafsaal und folgten mit den anderen zusammen Four, wo auch immer er uns hinführen würde. Auf dem Weg stieß Lauren mit den Feroxgeborenen zu uns. Immerhin bekamen diese die gleiche Behandlung wie wir. Wussten sie, was jetzt passieren würde? Vermutlich, schließlich hatten sie ihr gesamtes Leben hier verbracht und alles konnte man nicht verheimlichen. Obwohl auch sie erschöpft wirkten, schienen sie sich dennoch zu freuen. Vielleicht würde diese Nacht gar nicht so schlimm werden, wie angenommen.  
„Wie war eigentlich das Training mit Eric?“, fragte Christina mich flüsternd. Gut so, ich hatte keine Lust, dass andere mehr davon erfuhren. Wieso, wusste ich auch nicht aber ich wollte das Ganze einfach nicht an die große Glocke hängen.  
„Es war ganz ok und gar nicht so anstrengend, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass er irgendetwas Fieses vorhat“, antwortete ich ihr.  
„Es handelt sich um Eric, was erwartest du?“, erwiderte sie. Wo sie Recht hatte. Damit sah ich mich in meiner Vermutung bestätigt, Eric war nicht plötzlich zu einem hilfsbereiten Menschen mutiert. Ich musste aufpassen, sicherlich war da etwas im Busch.

Und meistens, wenn man vom Teufel sprach, tauchte dieser auch auf. Eric stand vor den Gleisen, zu denen uns Four und Lauren schlussendlich geführt hatten. Wir würden also mit dem Zug fahren, so viel stand fest. Immerhin. Lauren verabschiedete sich, sie würde nicht mitkommen. Ich fragte mich, wieso. Schließlich waren ihre Initianten auch dabei und wenn ich sie wäre, dann würde ich diese ganz bestimmt nicht Eric überlassen.   
Wir warteten auf den Zug, ohne dass uns bisher irgendjemand irgendwas erklärt hatte. Eric hatte nicht einmal etwas zur Begrüßung gesagt und das einzige, was Four von sich gegeben hatte, war, dass wir doch bitte ruhig sein sollten. Toll, nicht einmal spekulieren durften wir.  
Nach einigen weiteren Minuten, die sich wie Stunden angefühlt hatten, kam endlich der Zug und wir sprangen hinein. Innen versammelten sich alle um Eric und Four, welche sich endlich dazu herabließen, uns zu erklären, was wir hier eigentlich sollten.  
„Wir spielen Capture The Flag“, erläuterte Four.  
„Ich denke ihr wisst alle, was das ist? Ich habe keine Lust, das erklären zu müssen“, warf Eric ein, hilfsbereit wie eh und je. Was wollte er dann hier?  
Four erklärtes trotzdem, auch wenn sich aus Angst niemand gemeldet hatte. Wir würden in zwei Teams aufgeteilt werden, die eine Hälfte zu Eric, die andere Hälfte zu Four. Jedes Team würde eine Flagge bekommen, die es beschützen musste, koste es, was es wolle. Diese durften wir rund um das Gelände des Navy Piers verstecken und bewachen. Ziel war es, die Flagge des anderen Teams zu ergattern und somit zu gewinnen. Klang einfacher als gedacht, jedoch hielt Eric noch eine kleine Überraschung für uns bereit:  
„Ihr bekommt Schusswaffen mit Munition. Diese wurde von den Ken entwickelt und wird euch zwar nicht töten, jedoch den Schmerz einer echten Kugel simulieren.“  
Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb mitgekommen, er wollte uns leiden sehen. Ein weiterer Grund lag ebenfalls auf der Hand. Eric war der Typ Mensch, der sich ständig beweisen musste. Ein Spiel dieser Art bot sich dafür perfekt an. Er würde um jeden Preis gewinnen wollen. Dass es sich bei seinem Gegner um Four handelte, machte die ganze Sache für ihn wohl umso besser. Zumindest vermutete ich das. Eric versteckte seine Abneigung gegen unseren Trainer schließlich nicht sonderlich.

Die Waffen wurden ausgeteilt und darauf fingen Four und Eric an, ihre Teams zu wählen.  
„Peter“, rief Eric. Wie passend, ein Arschloch und ein sich selbst überschätzender Anführer-Kotzbrocken zusammen in einem Team. Da wollte ich definitiv nicht mit dabei sein. Ich hoffte, dass Four mich in sein Team nehmen würde.  
„Tris“, sagte er auch sogleich zu meiner Überraschung. Erleichtert stellte ich mich neben ihn.  
Ziemlich schnell wurde klar, welche Leute Eric in sein Team holte: starke Muskelprotze. Beim Kämpfen würde dies sicherlich einen Vorteil geben, allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass sein Team eine sonderlich gute Strategie parat haben würde. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Das könnte ausschlaggebend sein.  
Four wählte neben mir noch Christina, Will und leider auch Drew aus dem Terror-Trio in unsere Mannschaft. Drew war jedoch bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie Peter oder Molly. Ich würde ihn eher als Mitläufer bezeichnen. Vermutlich war er ohne die beiden sogar ganz umgänglich aber das würde sich im Verlauf des Spiels erst zeigen. Außerdem waren noch ein paar der Feroxgeborenen in unserem Team, von welchen ich jedoch nur Uriah und Marlene kannte und das auch nur vom Namen.

Wir sprangen aus dem Zug und ließen die Hochhäuser hinter uns, als wir auf den Pier zugingen. Das erste, was mir auffiel: das Gebiet, in welchem wir spielen würden, war ganz schön unübersichtlich. Das könnte vorteilhaft sein – oder auch nicht.   
Auf dem Pier angekommen, richtete Eric ein letztes Mal das Wort an uns alle:  
„Gebt euch Mühe, das Spiel geht in euer Ranking ein. Ich will eine entsprechende Leistung sehen!“  
Schon machte sich Erics Team auf den Weg und war bald außer Sichtweite.  
Wir versammelten uns um Four.   
„Wo wollt ihr die Flagge verstecken?“, wollte dieser von uns wissen.  
„Ich dachte, das würdest du uns sagen“, meinte Drew. Sag ich doch, Mitläufer. Keine eigenen Ideen, keine eigene Meinung.  
„Capture The Flag ist als Übung gedacht. Ihr sollt eure strategischen Fähigkeiten im ‚Kampf‘ unter Beweis stellen“, erklärte uns Four.  
Fieberhaft überlegte ich. Zuerst müssten wir uns einen Überblick über das gesamte Gelände verschaffen, so könnten wir am besten planen. Allerdings mussten wir die Fahne in extrem kurzer Zeit verstecken, weil Eric sonst ein leichtes Spiel hätte. Diese Zeit konnten wir nicht mit Ausschau halten verplempern. Demnach müssten wir uns aufteilen: der Großteil der Gruppe würde sich mit der Flagge auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Versteck machen. Einer von uns oder vielleicht auch zwei würden derweil Ausschau halten und die anderen per Funk informieren. Die Frequenzen der Teams waren so eingestellt, dass man sich nur untereinander verständigen und die anderen nicht abhören konnte.   
Die Flaggengruppe konnte sich dann erneut aufteilen: die eine Hälfte würde sich zusammen mit den Beobachtern auf den Weg zur gegnerischen Fahne machen, die andere Hälfte würde zurückbleiben und unsere Fahne bewachen und bei Bedarf verteidigen. Selbstzufrieden lächelte ich, mein Plan war perfekt.

„Ich habe eine Idee“, rief ich in die Diskussion hinein, die derweil entstanden war. Jeder wollte seine Ideen einbringen, dadurch ergab sich das reinste Chaos.   
Nun waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Erwartungsvoll schauten die anderen mich an. In knappen Worten erläuterte ich ihnen den Plan, den ich mir ausgedacht hatte und erklärte mich bereit, Ausschau zu halten. Die anderen bekamen große Augen und die Feroxgeborenen fingen an zu grinsen. Anscheinend waren alle begeistert von meiner Idee. Ich freute mich, endlich konnte ich meine Stärken zeigen. Eine davon war nun einmal mein Verstand.  
„Und wo willst du dir einen Überblick verschaffen“, fragte Will mich.  
Grübelnd schaute ich mich um und erblickte ein Riesenrad.  
„Dort“, antwortete ich und zeigte auf das große Gefährt.   
„Dann komme ich mit“, sagte Four. Ich zögerte kurz, stimmte ihm dann jedoch zu. Er würde seine Gründe haben, mich nicht alleine hochklettern zu lassen.  
„Und wer von uns soll dann die Flagge bewachen?“, erkundigte sich Uriah.  
„Wollt ihr das nicht lieber unter euch ausmachen?“, stellte ich eine Gegenfrage.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das klappen wird“, warf Christina ein.  
Es sah so aus, als wäre ich zur Anführerin unseres Teams geworden. Ich musste zugeben, dass mir diese Rolle gefiel. Teilweise konnte ich Eric nun besser verstehen – aber eben nur teilweise. Niemals würde ich eine solche Position ausnutzen wie er.  
Ich teilte die anderen ein, wie es mir am sinnvollsten erschien. Darauf trennten sich unsere Wege und ich ging mit Four zusammen auf das Riesenrad zu.

„Das hast du gut gelöst“, lobte er mich.   
„Danke“, erwiderte ich und fing an zu grinsen.  
„Nicht jeder hätte so schnell einen Plan ausgearbeitet“, merkte er an.  
„Jemand musste es ja machen“, sagte ich.  
„Das schon aber auf die Idee mit dem Riesenrad ist bisher noch keiner gekommen“, meinte er anerkennend.  
Darauf entgegnete ich schulterzuckend und mit einem Lächeln: „Irgendjemand ist immer der oder die erste.“  
Mittlerweile waren wir beim Riesenrad angekommen. Ehrfürchtig starrte ich nach oben. Aus der Ferne hatte es doch etwas kleiner gewirkt. Ich musste schlucken. Egal, ich war nun eine Ferox, ich würde das schon schaffen. Mit diesem Gedanken begann ich den Aufstieg. Four folgte mir mit kurzem Abstand. Die Leiter, die wir benutzten, war alt aber dennoch stabil. Anders ging es nicht, da wir zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenkten, würden wir den Generator für das Riesenrad einschalten. So ergaben wir uns unserem Schicksal und kletterten. Bei der Hälfte des Weges angekommen, machte ich eine kurze Pause und schaute mich um. Wir waren definitiv noch nicht hoch genug. Ich blickte hinunter zur Four, der sich einige Meter unter mir befand. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich ihn besorgt.  
Zitternd nickte er. „Es geht schon.“  
Zögernd nickte ich ebenfalls. Er schien Höhenangst zu haben, trotzdem war er mitgekommen und musste somit seine Angst überwinden. Ich bewunderte ihn dafür und war sehr dankbar. Zwar hatte ich keine Angst, alleine wäre mir jedoch eventuell auch etwas mulmig zumute gewesen.

Ich begann wieder zu klettern. Ein paar Sprossen weit war ich gekommen, da rutschte ich plötzlich ab und verlor den Halt. Mein Herz fing an, wild zu klopfen und ich schloss die Augen mit der Befürchtung, dass es nun vorbei war. Doch der lange Fall blieb aus, Four hatte mich mit seinem Oberkörper aufgefangen. Seine Arme befanden sich direkt neben mir, seine Brust war an meinen Rücken gepresst, um mir Halt zu geben. Vor lauter Schock verharrte ich noch einen Augenblick in dieser Position, fing mich dann jedoch wieder und hielt mich selbstständig fest.   
Ich blickte Four in die Augen. „Danke“, konnte ich bloß flüstern, weil mir die Stimme versagte. Beinah wäre es schiefgegangen.  
Mit einem warmen Lächeln schaute er mich an.  
„Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach fallen lassen“, sagte er und streichelte mir beruhigend über den Arm. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich zu einer Art Schnappatmung übergegangen war. Der Schock saß wohl doch ziemlich tief. Ich atmete ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus.   
„Schaffst du es, weiterzumachen?“, erkundigte sich Four vorsichtig.  
„Ja“, meinte ich bestimmend. Wir waren schon so weit gekommen und von diesem Ausrutscher würde ich mich nicht entmutigen lassen. Also kletterten wir weiter.

Oben angekommen, nahm ich meinen Blick von der Leiter und sah mich das erste Mal richtig um. Von hier oben aus hatten wir eine wunderbare Aussicht. Einen Moment lang war ich völlig abgelenkt und dachte gar nicht mehr an meine eigentliche Aufgabe. Die Lichter, die den gesamten Pier säumten, gaben einen wunderschönen Kontrast zur äußerst dunklen Nacht ab. Über uns leuchteten die Sterne und machten das Bild perfekt.   
Four räusperte sich und holte mich zurück in die Realität. Ihm schien die Aussicht egal zu sein, er sah aus, als würd er sich ziemlich unwohl hier oben fühlen. Ach ja, die Höhenangst. Die hatte ich in meiner Trance vollkommen vergessen. Four wäre es wohl lieber, wenn wir schnell wieder den Erdboden erreichten.  
Ich blickte mich erneut um und konzentrierte mich dieses Mal mehr auf die Umgebung. In Richtung Stadt befand sich eine riesige Halle, welche ich näher betrachtete. Sie wirkte wie ausgestorben. Entweder hatte sich Erics Gruppe gut genug getarnt oder dort war tatsächlich niemand. Ich ging vom Zweiten aus. Ich schätzte Eric eher so ein, dass er versuchen würde, seine Flagge so hoch wie möglich zu bringen. Hauptsache, sie war schwer zu erreichen. Dass jemand anderes aus seinem Team den Ort der Fahne bestimmt hatte, schloss ich von vornherein aus. Das war nicht Erics Art, er würde alles selbst bestimmen wollen und dem Zweck der Übung keine weitere Beachtung schenken.  
Ich schaute zur anderen Seite des Piers in Richtung Wasser. Vor mir befanden sich einige riesige Bauten, welche die letzten Jahre wohl als Lagerhallen benutzt worden waren. Auch dort konnte ich nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Im schlimmsten Fall waren wir umsonst hier heraufgekommen. Vielleicht hatte Eric seine Fahne auch so versteckt, dass man sie nicht ohne Weiteres entdecken konnte. Allerdings rechnete ich eher damit, dass Eric auf Konfrontation aus war. Ohne einen Kampf würde er sich nicht zufrieden geben.

Ich ließ meinen Blick weiterwandern. Ganz hinten, direkt am Wasser, befand sich ein großes, rundliches Glaskuppelgebäude mit je einem Turm an der Seite. Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung auch nur ansatzweise richtig lag, dann könnte sich die Flagge dort befinden. Angestrengt musterte ich das Gebäude, insbesondere die zwei Türme. Und da entdeckte ich das, was ich gesucht hatte: eine Bewegung. Schemenhafte Körper huschten oben auf dem linken Turm hin und her. Ich teilte meine Beobachtung per Funk meinen Teammitgliedern mit. Zufrieden wandte ich mich an Four, der sich zwischenzeitlich in einen der Waggons gesetzt hatte. Ich rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er überhaupt mitgekommen war. Ich teilte ihm mit, dass wir nun hinuntergehen konnten und uns ans Ende des Piers begeben mussten.   
Der Abstieg verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und dauerte kürzer als der Aufstieg. Erleichtert kamen wir unten an. Ich konnte Four ansehen, dass es ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet haben musste.  
„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist“, bedankte ich mich aufrichtig bei ihm.  
„Das ist doch selbstverständlich“, lautete seine Antwort. Selbstverständlich? Davon war ich nicht überzeugt. Jemand wie Eric wäre bestimmt nicht mitgekommen. Wieso dachte ich überhaupt so viel über ihn nach? Wahrscheinlich wegen dem unnötigen Straftraining, welches eigentlich gar keines war und welches mich bloß verwirrte. Mistkerl. Ich wurde ihn nicht einmal dann los, wenn er körperlich abwesend war. 

Auf dem Weg zum Turm stießen wir auf diejenigen aus unserem Team, die ich für die Aufgabe eingeteilt hatte, die Flagge zu holen. Auch Christina und Will waren dabei. Wir schlichen uns an den Turm heran und versuchten, möglichst unentdeckt zu bleiben. Die Umgebung um das Gebäude herum war nicht sonderlich gut gesichert. Entweder hatte Eric nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir seine Flagge so schnell entdecken würden, da sie sich sehr weit oben befand, oder er hielt eine ausreichende Absicherung nicht für nötig, weil er sowieso davon ausging, im Kampf zu gewinnen. Was auch immer seine Gründe waren, sie brachten uns einen Vorteil: wir konnten uns nun unerkannt anschleichen und ihn überraschen. Und mit einem Überraschungsangriff hatten wir eine viel größere Chance, Eric zu besiegen und das obwohl sich alle Muskelprotze in seinem Team befanden. Gekämpft wurde schließlich primär mit den Schusswaffen und bei uns waren einige in der Gruppe, die mittlerweile sehr treffsicher waren.   
Entschlossen ging ich auf die Tür des Turmes zu und öffnete sie. Egal, wer oder was sich dahinter befand, ich würde mir meinen Weg bis zur Fahne durchkämpfen, denn mein Siegeswill war geweckt worden. Wir hatten es bis hierhin geschafft und nun würde uns keiner mehr aufhalten. Die Luft anhaltend trat ich ein und sah mich erst einmal um. Meine Waffe hielt ich ausfestreckt vor mir, um notfalls schnell reagieren zu können. Ich befand mich in einem kleinen, runden Raum, auf dessen linker Seite sich eine rechtswindende Wendeltreppe befand. Niemand befand sich hier unten. Wäre ich Eric, dann hätte ich spätestens hier die ersten Wachtposten aufgestellt. 

„Gesichert“, flüsterte ich den anderen hinter mir zu und bedeutete ihnen, mir zu folgen. Hintereinander, in geschlossener Reihe, stiegen wir die Wendeltreppe herauf. Mir machte es nichts aus, ganz vorne zu sein und somit das Risiko einzugehen, als erstes getroffen zu werden. Mich reizte dieser Nervenkitzel und ich wurde erneut darin bestätigt, die richtige Fraktion gewählt zu haben.   
Auch im nächsten Stockwerk befand sich niemand. War Eric wirklich so dumm, keine Wachen zu postieren? Oder war das Ganze ein Hinterhalt?   
Schweigsam und darauf bedacht, kein einziges Geräusch von uns zu geben, gingen wir weiter. Im dritten Stock befand sich eine Tür, welche nach draußen auf ein Zwischendach führte, welches die beiden Türme und das Glaskuppelgebäude miteinander verband. Ich drehte mich zu Four um, der die ganze Zeit direkt hinter mir gelaufen war.   
„Denkst du, es ist besser, wenn wir uns aufteilen? Könnte doch sein, dass sich ein paar von ihnen auf diesem Verbindungsdach befinden, damit sie uns bei einem Angriff einkreisen können“, merkte ich an.  
Four schien nachzudenken. „Du könntest Recht haben, sicher ist sicher. Du gehst mit ein paar anderen nach oben, ich sichere mit dem Rest das Dach. Falls wir niemanden finden und unentdeckt bleiben, folgen wir euch unauffällig“, antwortete er schließlich. Das klang nach einem guten Plan.  
Will ging mit Four und einigen Feroxgeborenen durch die Tür nach draußen, Christina, ich und der Rest wandten uns wieder der Wendeltreppe zu. Auf mittlerer Höhe merkte ich, dass wir uns im falschen Turm befanden. Wir würden also über das obere Verbindungsdach versuchen müssen, zum anderen Turm zu gelangen. Hoffentlich lief nicht noch etwas schief.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch ganz gut so, dass wir uns geirrt hatten. Es könnte sein, dass uns nur deswegen bisher keine Wachen begegnet waren.

Plötzlich hörten wir Schüsse von draußen. Zum Glück waren wir nicht alle zusammen planlos nach oben gegangen, sonst wären wir tatsächlich eingekesselt worden, sobald uns jemand entdeckte. Auf der engen Wendeltreppe wäre das unser Ende gewesen. Ich hoffte, dass Four und die anderen die Situation auf dem Dach in den Griff bekommen würden. Allerdings fiel der Überraschungseffekt weg, sicherlich wurden wir nun oben erwartet. Wir rannten nach oben, nun zählte es nur noch, besonders schnell zu sein. Das Dach, welches wir gleich betreten würden, war länglich und verband den restlichen Abschnitt der beiden Türme miteinander, so viel hatte ich vom Riesenrad aus erkennen können. Den anderen Turm und dessen letzte Stockwerke konnten wir nur so erreichen.  
Ich stieß die Tür zum Dach auf und blickte in eisblaue, kalte Augen. Eric. Natürlich hatte ich gleich mal wieder das Glück, sofort gegen den stärksten kämpfen zu müssen. Ich fluchte innerlich. Bevor er reagieren konnte, stieß ich ihm das Griffende meiner Waffe ins Gesicht und verschaffte somit den anderen Zeit, sich auf dem Dach zu verteilen und schützende Positionen zu suchen.   
Eric blickte mich wutverzerrt an und schnaubte: „Zu viel Angst, die Waffe richtig zu benutzen oder was, Stiff?“

Stimmt, wieso hatte ich eigentlich nicht sofort geschossen? Das musste ich gleich nachholen. Allerdings war Eric schneller und hielt meine Waffe fest, sodass ich sie nicht auf ihn richten konnte. Um mich herum hörte ich Schüsse, die anderen schienen nun auch in den Kampf verwickelt worden zu sein. Ich dachte nicht lange nach und trat ihn gegen sein Schienbein. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse und er ließ für einen kurzen Moment meine Waffe los. Ich nutzte dies, um einen Schritt zurückzutreten und den Lauf auf ihn zu richten.  
„Na los, schieß doch. Du traust dich doch eh nicht. Tief im Inneren bist du immer noch eine Stiff, du kannst niemanden verletzen und du kannst erst recht nicht kämpfen“, verhöhnte Eric mich.  
Wieso schaffte er es immer wieder, mich so verdammt wütend zu machen? Ich war immer eine ruhige Person gewesen, die nichts aus der Fassung bringen konnte und nun kam dieser Mistkerl daher und machte das zunichte. Er schaffte es, mich aggressiv zu machen. Knurrend stieß ich ihm den Lauf in die Brust.  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?“, zischte ich.  
„Ich weiß es einfach“, gab er arrogant zurück.  
„Du kennst mich nicht und du wirst es auch nie“, fauchte ich und schoss ihm kurzerhand ins Knie. Eric sackte mit einem Schmerzensschrei zusammen und hielt sich sein Bein. So wäre er hoffentlich für den Rest des Spiels außer Gefecht gesetzt. Je nachdem, wie lange die Wirkung der Simulationskugeln anhielt, würde er nämlich nicht laufen können.  
„Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen“, warnte ich ihn, stieg über ihn drüber und lief in Richtung des anderen Turms. Ich musste einmal quer über das Dach.

Ich lief von einer schützenden Position zur nächsten, das Gefecht war noch voll im Gange. Auf dem gesamten Dach befanden sich Generatoren, hinter welchen man sich verstecken konnte. Immer wieder ging ich in Deckung, lugte aus meinem Versteck und schoss, wenn ich jemanden aus dem gegnerischen Team entdeckte. Das alles ging so schnell, dass ich manchmal nicht sagen konnte, ob ich meine Gegner wirklich getroffen hatte. Langsam arbeitete ich mich zum anderen Turm hervor, wo ich auf Christina stieß. Jetzt trennten uns nur noch wenige Stockwerke von der Flagge. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat den Turm, Christina folgte mir.  
Oben angekommen stießen wir auf Peter, der sich vor die Flagge stellte. Mich wunderte es, dass nur eine einzige Person die Flagge direkt bewachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Eric damit gerechnet, dass niemand es bis hierhin schaffen würde. Falsch gedacht. Er hatte ja nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass ich auf ihn schießen würde.  
Peter lächelte uns kalt an.  
„Die Stiff und die vorlaute Christina. Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ihr gewinnen werdet, oder? Ihr werdet es nie schaffen, gut genug zu sein. Ihr gehört hier nicht hin. Ganz anders als ich, ich bin der geborene Ferox. Was könnt ihr also schon großartig gegen mich ausrichten“, lachte er höhnisch. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte Christina auch schon geschossen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute Peter uns an und fiel um. Er sollte es sich abgewöhnen, während einem Kampf große und überhebliche Reden zu schwingen. Anfängerfehler. Nicht quatschen, handeln. Nun war der Weg zur Flagge frei.

Zusammen mit Christina rannte ich auf die Flagge zu. Wir schauten uns an.  
„Gemeinsam?“, fragte sie.  
„Gemeinsam“, bestätigte ich.  
Wir griffen gleichzeitig nach der Flagge und hielten sie zu zweit hoch, beide mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Um uns herum versammelte sich der Rest unseres Teams, auch Four war mittlerweile wieder dazu gestoßen. Wir jubelten und freuten uns über unseren Sieg. Mein erster richtiger Erfolg während der Initiation. Damit wäre bewiesen: auch eine „Stiff“ konnte es hier zu etwas bringen. 

Eric

Ich hatte genau gesehen, wie er sie festgehalten und dabei angesehen hatte. Natürlich musste er sie vor dem Fall und somit dem sicheren Tod retten, das war mir auch klar. Aber dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war sonderbar gewesen, seltsam liebevoll. Das kannte ich nicht von Four und somit konnte das nur eines bedeuten: der Four, der sonst niemanden an sich ranließ, was wohl unsere einzige Gemeinsamkeit war, schien diese Regel nun gebrochen zu haben. Die kleine Stiff war ihm tatsächlich wichtig geworden, hier war der Beweis. Zudem hatte er sie zuallererst in sein Team geholt. Wieso, wenn nicht aus grenzenloser Sympathie uns Zuneigung, hätte er es sonst tun sollen? Immerhin stand vor diesem Spiel nicht fest, ob sie diesbezüglich etwas auf dem Kasten hatte. Natürlich hatte ich ein gewisses Potential bei ihr entdeckt, jedoch wäre es mir nicht im Traum eingefallen, sie in mein Team zu holen. Wieso hatte er es also getan? Er musste etwas für sie übrig haben. Zu seinem Glück hatte sie während des Spiels ihr Können unter Beweis gestellt. 

Wieso ich den Standort meiner Flagge nicht änderte, als ich die beiden auf dem Riesenrad entdeckt hatte? Zu meiner Schande musste ich zugeben, dass ich zu abgelenkt von der Tatsache war, dass ich mein Vorhaben, die Beschützerrolle der Stiff einzunehmen, anscheinend komplett überdenken musste. Abgesehen davon hatte ich angenommen, dass sie die Flagge nicht entdeckt hatten. Denn nachdem ich mit meiner Grübelei fertig gewesen war, da waren die beiden auch schon wieder verschwunden. Abgesehen davon hatte ich mit einem Kampf kein Problem. Vielleicht sollte ich es mir trotzdem angewöhnen, die Umgebung rund um meine Fahne besser zu sichern. Dieser Sieg ging an Four, doch ich würde ihn an anderer Stelle besiegen.  
Dafür würde ich aufhören müssen, sie wie vorhin auf dem Dach zu behandeln. Mit jedem Initianten wäre ich so umgegangen, der Faktor, dass sie eine Stiff gewesen war, verstärkte meine Gehässigkeit nur noch. Diese würde ich runterschrauben müssen, zumindest während unserem privaten Training. So ein Mist, daran musste ich mich erst einmal gewöhnen.

Ich würde meinen Plan ändern müssen. Es reichte nicht mehr, bloß die beschützende Rolle einnehmen zu wollen. Mir war klar geworden, dass bei Four wohl mehr dahintersteckte. Er schien auf die Kleine zu stehen und dass er dabei Erfolg hatte, musste ich unbedingt verhindern. Ich würde sie ihm vor der Nase wegschnappen und für mich gewinnen müssen. Etwas, wovor ich mich jetzt schon ekelte. Nie und nimmer würde ich etwas mit einer Stiff anfangen, doch besondere Umstände erzwangen besondere Maßnahmen. Um Fours Leben zur Hölle zu machen blieb mir nichts anderes übrig. Und dass dies noch immer eines meiner höchsten Ziele war, war unbestreitbar. Hoffentlich würde meine Genugtuung groß genug sein, wenn ich endlich die Enttäuschung und Wut in Fours Gesicht sah. Die Enttäuschung und Wut, die ich während meiner Initiation gespürt hatte. Die Enttäuschung und Wut, an der Four schuld gewesen war. Letzten Endes konnte ich es ihm endlich heimzahlen.


	9. Breakdown

Eric

Total übermüdet stand ich um sechs Uhr morgens vor dem Trainingsraum. Und das bloß, weil ich vergessen hatte, der Stiff zu sagen, dass das Training heute aufgrund von Capture The Flag ausfallen würde. So ein Mist. Auch Anführer brauchen ihre Ruhe und ihren Schlaf und ich schätzte meinen über alles. Allgemein war ich nicht gerade ein Morgenmensch, doch heute war es noch schlimmer als sonst. Immerhin hatte ich somit einen Grund mehr, das Training mit ihr heute etwas ruhiger angehen zu lassen. Hätte ich es nur getan, um mir ihre Sympathie zu erschleichen, dann wäre ich mir wohl vollends dumm vorgekommen. Klapse, ich komme. Haltet einen Platz für mich frei und am besten noch eine Zwangsjacke. Hoffentlich würde mir Fours Enttäuschung als Entschädigung für mein Bemühen reichen. 

Als sie um zehn nach noch immer nicht kam, wurde ich langsam ungeduldig. Man ließ mich nicht warten. Wer sich das erlaubte, dessen Tag würde höchst unangenehm verlaufen.   
In diesem Moment kam sie um die Ecke. Angestrengt unterdrückte ich meine Wut, ich hatte mir schließlich vorgenommen, nett zu ihr zu sein. Etwas, das ich einfach nicht war. Ich war nicht nett, hatte auch nicht nett zu sein. Ich war ein Anführer, ich musste Führungsqualitäten zeigen und dazu gehörte es eben auch, die anderen Ferox zu disziplinieren und respekteinflößend zu sein. Niemand sollte mich für den netten Kuschelbär von nebenan halten. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, innerlich würde ich mich am liebsten übergeben.   
„Na, auch schon da?“, begrüßte ich sie und klang dabei sogar netter als erwartet. Vielleicht hätte ich auf eine Schauspielschule gehen sollen – sofern es diese noch gegeben hätte. Vor dem großen Krieg war eben doch einiges anders gewesen, das hatte ich in einigen Büchern aus der Ken-Bibliothek nachlesen können. Allerdings war ich froh, dass wir nun ein anderes System hatten. 

Anscheinend hatte sie erwartet, dass ich sie anbrülle, denn sie sah mich bloß verwundert an und entspannte sich.   
„Tut mir leid, ich hab wegen des Spiels verschlafen“, murmelte sie schuldbewusst.  
„Kein Problem, wäre mir auch fast passiert“, gab ich zu. Verdammt, ich hatte wirklich Talent. Vielleicht sollte ich eine Theater-AG gründen. Haha. Nicht.  
Bei diesen Worten schienen ihre Augen noch größer zu werden, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Zugegebenermaßen machte es wirklich Spaß, sie zu verwirren. Immerhin, sonst würde ich mein Geschleime wohl nicht aushalten und könnte mir gleich die Kugel geben. Wieso machte ich das gleich nochmal? Ach ja. Four.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich die gestern noch sagen, dass unser Training ausfällt, das hab ich dann jedoch vergessen“, entschuldigte ich mich sogar bei ihr. Das lief besser als geplant, ich hatte einen richtigen Lauf. Daran musste ich sofort anknüpfen.  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das Training heute langsamer angehen lassen. Oder?“, meinte ich.  
„Ähm… klar“, gab sie verwundert zurück. Das hätte sie wohl nicht gedacht. Womöglich befürchtete sie sogar, dass das eine Fangfrage sein könnte. Ich wäre sowieso viel zu müde gewesen, um diesen Morgen tatsächlich gegen sie zu kämpfen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich sie selbst in diesem Zustand locker in die Tasche stecken, allerdings ging bei mir jegliche Motivation verloren, und zwar egal für was, sobald ich müde war.   
„Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt einfach nochmal die Grundtechniken durch, die du bis jetzt gelernt haben müsstest“, schlug ich vor. 

Und genau das machten wir schließlich. Ich zeigte ihr die wichtigsten Grundschritte und – griffe, sie ahmte mich nach und ich verbesserte sie anschließend dort, wo es nötig war. Sie machte sich wirklich gut, was mich nach dem nächtlichen Spiel jedoch nicht mehr überraschte. Wie vermutet, steckte Einiges an Potential in ihr, sogar noch mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Vielleicht hätte ich sie doch in mein Team holen sollen, dann hätten wir womöglich gewonnen. Allerdings wäre Four dann wahrscheinlich misstrauisch geworden, immerhin passte es nicht zu mir, Initianten wie die kleine Stiff zu mir zu holen. Trotzdem ärgerte ich mich darüber, dass ich sie unterschätzt hatte. Ein kleiner Teil von mir war sogar gespannt darauf, wie sich dieses Mädchen weiterentwickeln würde. Aber nur ein ganz, ganz kleiner Teil. Dem großen Rest war es egal, was mit wem wann passierte. Emotionale Bindungen hinderten einen wahren Ferox daran, seine Arbeit gut zu machen. Abgesehen davon war ich immer noch der Überzeugung, dass ich niemanden in meinem Leben brauchte. So musste ich auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen und konnte mich ganz dem widmen, was mir wichtig war: mein Posten und die Ordnung in meiner Fraktion. So war es gut, so konnte es bleiben und niemand würde das jemals ändern.

Da wir die Grundtechniken relativ schnell hinter uns gebracht hatten, entließ ich sie früher als geplant. Mir war das selbst nur Recht, somit konnte ich mich nach der langen Nacht noch etwas ausruhen. Ich konnte ihr ihre Verwirrung ansehen, sie war so viel Nettigkeit von mir nicht gewohnt. Wie auch? Das war ja auch eigentlich gar nicht ich, sondern bloß mein Plan, um Four zu schaden.   
„Die grundlegenden Techniken beherrschst du mittlerweile, die kannst du immer mal wieder alleine wiederholen aber da sehe ich keinen Verbesserungsbedarf mehr. Beim nächsten Mal werden wir dann wieder gegeneinander kämpfen. Eine gute Technik reicht eben nicht aus, du musst reaktionsschnell handeln können“, sagte ich ihr.  
„Okay, alles klar“, erwiderte sie bloß. Sie wusste anscheinend nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte. Ich vermutete, dass sie mich nicht richtig einschätzen konnte und das war auch gut so. Immerhin würde ich meinen Plan so wohl einfacher in die Tat umsetzen können. Alles funktionierte besser, sobald man den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite hatte.  
„Achja, Tris? Überragende Leistung gestern“, lobte ich sie und verließ den Trainingsraum ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten oder sie auch nur anzusehen. Hoffentlich hatte ich mit der Nennung ihres Namens und dem Kompliment genug Chaos in ihr angerichtet.

Tris

Zuerst hatte ich erwartet, dass er wütend auf mich sein würde, da mein Team gestern gewonnen und ich ihn auch noch angeschossen hatte. Stattdessen war er freundlich zu mir gewesen und hatte die „Verletzung“ nicht einmal erwähnt. Was war da los? Ich konnte dieser Sache unmöglich trauen, konnte ihm nicht trauen – oder etwa doch? Gab es vielleicht eine zweite Seite an ihm? Eine zweite Seite, die nett, freundlich und zuvorkommend war? Eigentlich unvorstellbar, doch genau das war heute der Fall gewesen. Dieser Kerl schaffte es, mich völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Dadurch, dass er so widersprüchlich war, musste ich automatisch an und über ihn nachdenken. Heute hatte er mich sogar bei meinem richtigen Namen genannt. Das war sowas von untypisch für ihn. Ich wollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken über ihn machen, immerhin hielt ich ihn eigentlich immer noch für den Arsch, als welchen er sich seit Anfang der Initiation ausgegeben hatte. Aber eben nur noch eigentlich. Eric fing an, sich in meine Gedanken einzuschleichen, und das sonderbarerweise nicht einmal negativ. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Könnte mich jemand bitte mal aus diesem verrückten Traum aufwecken?

Völlig in Gedanken versunken machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Kantine, um zu frühstücken. Ausnahmsweise hatte ich an diesem Morgen schon Hunger. Kam wahrscheinlich davon, dass ich durch das Spiel letzte Nacht komplett ausgelaugt war. Niemand meiner Mitinitianten war schon auf den Beinen, dafür war es trotz des Trainings mit Eric noch immer zu früh. An einem der Tische entdeckte ich Tori. Sie saß alleine, weshalb ich mich zu ihr setzte.  
„Ich darf doch, oder?“  
„Natürlich“, antwortete sie lächelnd. Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln und setzte mich ihr gegenüber.  
„Wie läuft’s mit der Initiation?“, wollte sie von mir wissen.  
„Ganz gut, denke ich. Ich mache Fortschritte, dafür, dass ich am Anfang eigentlich gar nichts konnte“, meinte ich. Es stimmte, ich war wirklich besser geworden. Auch der Sieg bei Capture The Flag hatte dies gezeigt und außerdem mein Selbstbewusstsein etwas höher geschraubt. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben konnte ich richtig stolz auf etwas sein. Darüber freute ich mich.  
„Und sonst? Fühlst du dich beobachtet?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, wie jemand darauf kommen solle, dass ich… naja du weißt schon“, flüsterte ich ihr den Rest zu.  
„Ok, sehr gut. So richtig aufpassen musst du denke ich eh erst in Phase zwei aber das siehst du dann. Wenn irgendwas ist, dann kannst du immer zu mir kommen, das weißt du oder?“, bot sie mir an.  
„Danke.“  
Es tat gut, jemanden zu haben, der von meinem Geheimnis wusste und mir helfen wollte. Ich war Tori dafür unglaublich dankbar.

„Eine Sache gibt es da doch“, merkte ich leise an. „Eric hat mich zu einer Art Straftraining verdonnert, allerdings kann man das so gar nicht nennen. Er ist viel zu nett und hilfsbereit dabei, als dass es irgendwie eine Bestrafung wäre. Ich weiß ganz ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas ahnt aber so ganz ohne Motiv macht er das bestimmt nicht. Was denkst du?“  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Tori mich.  
„Keine Ahnung. Du solltest in seiner Gegenwart auf jeden Fall noch mehr aufpassen. Jemandem wie Eric kann man nicht trauen“, meinte sie überzeugt. Das war genau das, was ich dachte. Oder was ich mich zwang zu denken. Ich war viel zu verwirrt, um klar über Eric zu denken. Das könnte gefährlich werden, das wusste ich auch, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
„Ich werde aufpassen“, sagte ich. Danach redeten wir noch über ein paar belanglose Themen und ihre Arbeit im Tattoostudio. Man merkte, wie viel Spaß ihr das machte, da sie mir mit leuchtenden Augen davon erzählte. Ihre Begeisterung riss mich mit und ich hörte ihr wie gebannt zu, sodass ich den Wirrwarr in meinem Kopf für einen Moment verdrängen konnte. Wie im Flug verging die Zeit, sodass ich überstürzt zum Trainingsraum aufbrach. Eigentlich hatte ich mich noch umziehen wollen, da es mit meinem Langarmshirt schnell zu warm werden konnte, dafür blieb nun jedoch keine Zeit mehr. Solange wir drinnen trainierten, sollte das eigentlich kein Problem sein. In all der Hektik vergaß ich sogar, mir eine Wasserflasche mitzunehmen. 

Eric und Four standen befanden sich bereits im Trainingsraum und warteten auf die noch fehlenden Initianten. Zum Glück war ich nicht die letzte, denn ich wollte mir Erics Freundlichkeit nicht sofort wieder verspielen, auch wenn ich sie nicht verstand.   
Im Gegensatz zu Eric schien Four voller Tatendrang zu sprühen. Er hatte schließlich kein frühmorgendliches Training hinter sich. Als Four mich entdeckte nickte er mir zu und lächelte. Automatisch erwiderte ich diese Geste und das Hochgefühl der vergangenen Nacht kehrte zurück. Von nun an würde alles besser werden, das spürte ich.  
„Heute werden wir draußen eine größere Runde laufen. Wer sich verläuft, der soll selbst zusehen, dass er wieder ins Hauptquartier findet, ich bin nicht eure Nanny“, verkündete Eric.  
Oder es würde nicht alles besser werden. Wieso kam das jetzt direkt nach Capture The Flag? Abgesehen davon hatte Eric doch bestimmt selbst keine Lust so viel zu laufen, so motiviert wie er den ganzen Morgen über schon gewesen war. Seufzend folgte ich den anderen, als wir uns in Bewegung setzten. Ich entdeckte Christina und schloss zu ihr auf.

„Was soll das? Ich bin immer noch verdammt müde und jetzt sollen wir gleich wer weiß wie viele Kilometer mehr laufen?“, maulte sie. Ich war mindestens genauso begeistert wie sie. In einem hatte Eric bei unserem Begrüßungstag Recht behalten: die Initiation bei den Ferox würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden.  
Die ersten drei Kilometer bereiteten mir keine große Schwierigkeit, allerdings wurde es von Minute zu Minute wärmer, was ich mit meinem Langarmshirt leider noch viel mehr zu spüren bekam. Ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich mich nicht doch noch umgezogen hatte. Dann wäre ich halt ein bisschen später gekommen, allemal besser als jetzt in dieser Hitze zu laufen.  
Christina warf mir einen besorgten Seitenblick zu.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gut aus.“  
„Ja, es geht noch“, meinte ich.  
„Hast du etwas Wasser dabei?“, wollte sie wissen. Leider musste ich verneinen und sie hatte auch nichts dabei. Wir waren ziemlich nach hinten gefallen, weshalb wir auch niemand anderes fragen konnten. Ich bedeutete Christina, dass ich kurz stehenbleiben würde.  
„Du kannst gerne weiterlaufen, ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir Ärger bekommst“, sagte ich.  
„Ach quatsch. Als ob ich dich jetzt einfach so hier lassen würde“, gab sie energisch zurück. In diesem Moment war ich wirklich froh, sie als Freundin zu haben.

Keuchend setzte ich meinen Weg nach ein paar Minuten fort, Christina joggte neben mir.   
„Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, dann sag Bescheid, ok? Zur Not erfinden wir eine Ausrede, dass du umgeknickt bis oder sowas. Hauptsache du bekommst keinen Anschiss von Eric“, schlug sie vor.  
Mit einem Mal hatte ich schwarze Flecken vor den Augen und hielt an. Mir war schwindelig und ich hatte das Gefühl, die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu verlieren. Ehe ich mich versah, machte ich auch schon Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden – alles wurde schwarz.

Das nächste, was ich wahrnahm, war der Ärmel eines schwarzen T-Shirts. Alles schaukelte und mir war warm, nicht zuletzt wegen der Wärme des Körpers, an welchen ich gepresst wurde. Mein Blick wanderte nach oben, ich entdeckte auf dem Hals des Mannes breite Tattoos und mir verschlug es den Atem. Eric. Schlagartig wurde ich rot. Ich merkte, wie das Blut in meinen Kopf schoss. Mir war es peinlich, von ihm getragen zu werden. Der Zusammenbruch an sich war mir unangenehm. Noch hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass ich wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Ich räusperte mich, woraufhin er seinen Blick auf mich richtete.   
„Na, auch wieder wach?“, grinste er. Klar, dass er jetzt nicht den überbesorgten spielen würde. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er mir überhaupt half. Er verwirrte mich immer mehr, die Hilfe hätte ich eher von Four erwartet.  
„Wo sind wir?“  
„Noch nicht im Hauptquartier. Ich hab dich mitten auf dem Weg aufgegabelt, nachdem deine kleine Freundin – wie heiß sie noch gleich? Christina? – wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn angerannt kam und sagte, du seist bewusstlos. Mal ganz ehrlich, wieso bist du auch so doof, und ziehst dir nicht was anderes an?“, stichelte er, ganz der Gentleman.  
Verärgert sah ich ihn an. „Ich wollte nicht zu spät kommen“, murmelte ich.  
Aufmerksam schaute er mich an. Er schien zu überlegen, was er als nächstes sagen sollte.  
„Und da kommst du lieber pünktlich, als auf dich zu achten?“  
Was sollte denn das? Er wollte mir doch jetzt nicht etwa ans Herz legen, auf mich aufzupassen. Als ob ihn das großartig interessieren würde, was mit mir war. Oder irrte ich mich? Vielleicht war er gar nicht so herzlos, wie anfangs angenommen. Die letzten zwei Tage hatten das zumindest gezeigt.

„Ganz ehrlich, du hast mir einen kleinen Schrecken eingejagt. Man weiß nie, was bei so etwas passieren kann. Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können, aber glücklicherweise bist du ja wieder wach“, setzte er noch nach. Klang er gerade wirklich etwas besorgt?  
Mit großen Augen schaute ich ihn an und ich bemerkte, dass mein Herz anfing, schneller zu schlagen. Es sollte damit aufhören. Ich wollte mich lieber gar nicht erst damit auseinandersetzen, warum es das jetzt tat. Ich konnte Eric nicht trauen. Durfte es nicht. Aber vielleicht sollte ich meine Sicht über ihn doch noch einmal überdenken. Ich war verunsichert.  
Mittlerweile waren wir beim Hauptquartier angekommen und Eric marschierte geradewegs in Richtung Trainingsraum. Dort war niemand anzutreffen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nach dem Lauf eine kleine Pause gegönnt bekommen. Wäre nach dieser Nacht auch angebracht.

Eric setzte mich auf einer der Bänke ab. Wieso ich mit einem Mal den Körperkontakt vermisste, verstand ich auch nicht so recht.  
„Warte kurz hier, ich hole dir etwas Wasser“, meinte er und ging.  
Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich davon halten sollte. War das hier der echte Eric?   
Nach ein paar Minuten kam er mit einer Flasche Wasser wieder und kniete sich vor mich. Dankend nahm ich sie entgegen und trank gierige, große Schlucke.  
„Geht es dir besser?“, wollte er von mir wissen. Ich nickte bloß, momentan unfähig etwas Gescheites zu sagen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit ihm reden sollte. Solange er sich wie das letzte Arschloch aufführte, konnte ich vorlaute, schlagfertige Antworten geben. Aber so viel Freundlichkeit von ihm überrumpelte mich schlichtweg. Ich war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er mir geholfen hatte, wusste damit jedoch nicht umzugehen.  
„Okay, gut. Ich werde die anderen zusammentrommeln, du kannst dich noch etwas ausruhen, bevor du ebenfalls mit dem Training weitermachst“, bot er mir an.  
Ich lächelte und meinte: „Danke, das werde ich.“  
Zu meiner großen Überraschung lächelte er zurück. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich bei ihm bisher noch nicht gesehen. Blöderweise musste ich gestehen, dass ihm das Lächeln stand. Sobald er nicht mehr so finster und gefährlich wirkte, sah er sogar ganz gut aus. Ich verscheuchte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus meinem Kopf. Lag bestimmt am harten Schlag, den mein Kopf abbekommen hatte, als ich umgekippt bin.

Er verabschiedete sich und ich sann meinen Gedanken nach. So wie er sich gerade verhalten hatte – das konnte doch nicht gespielt sein? Es musste auch eine nette Seite an Eric geben. Das hatte er heute bewiesen. Er hätte Four vorschicken können, um mich hierherzubringen. Das hatte er jedoch nicht getan. Eric und hilfsbereit, damit musste ich erst einmal klarkommen. Auf jeden Fall gefiel mir diese Seite, mehr als ich mir vielleicht eingestehen wollte. Ich musste sie nur öfter aus ihm heraus kitzeln, aber das würde ich schon irgendwie hinbekommen.


	10. Wrong pov?

Eric

Sie war tatsächlich pünktlich zum Nachmittagstraining gekommen. Ich konnte nicht umhin, ihr Engagement zu bewundern, selbst wenn ich mir das nicht eingestehen wollte. Die meisten hätten sich wohl noch etwas länger ausgeruht, besonders dann, wenn ich ausnahmsweise die Erlaubnis dazu gab. Aber nicht sie – dieses Mädchen hatte Biss. Und wieder einmal hatte sie mich überrascht, dabei wollte ich doch dafür sorgen, dass dies nicht mehr passierte. War wohl fehlgeschlagen. Still und heimlich beobachtete ich sie. Wie immer zierte ihr Gesicht ein entschlossener Ausdruck. Sie wusste, was sie wollte und wieso sie hier war. Wieso genau ich jedes Detail von ihr und ihrem Verhalten wahrnahm, das wusste ich auch nicht. Normalerweise achtete ich nicht sonderlich auf meine Mitmenschen und bei ihr schob ich es auf mein Vorhaben. Ich musste sie gut studieren, um bei ihr landen zu können, auch wenn ich persönlich das eigentlich nicht wollte. Was man nicht alles aus Rache tat. 

Mittlerweile hatte sie ihr Training an den Boxsäcken wieder aufgenommen. Ihre Technik hatte sich seit dem ersten Mal um einiges verbessert. Ich wusste, dass mein Zusatztraining mit ihr dabei eine große Rolle spielte und das brachte mich zum schmunzeln. Ich war eben doch der bessere Trainer als Four und das würde sie bald ebenfalls merken. Dafür musste ich bloß weiterhin nett zu ihr sein. Auch wenn das gegen meinen natürlichen Charakter war, würde ich das schon irgendwie hinbekommen, den Netten zu spielen. Denn nett und freundlich waren nun einmal keine Eigenschaften mit denen man mich beschreiben konnte und das war auch in Ordnung. Es gab keine gute Seite an mir. Vielleicht hatte es diese mal gegeben und wenn, dann war sie vor langer Zeit zerstört worden und das hatte auch seine Gründe. Sich auf andere einzulassen, freundlich zu ihnen zu sein und ihnen zu vertrauen, das brachte meist nichts Gutes mit sich. Zumindest nicht für mich. Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte ich die Gedanken an meine Vergangenheit und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Initianten, insbesondere der Sti – stop. Insbesondere Tris. Ich musste mir unbedingt angewöhnen, ihren richtigen Namen zu benutzen.

Fast bereute ich es schon, sie mit Peter eingeteilt zu haben. Darüber würde sie nicht glücklich sein, doch den Plan hatte ich mit Four zusammen vor ein paar Tagen festgelegt, da konnte ich nun nichts mehr dran ändern. Wäre eh zu auffällig. Wie sollte ich es erklären, dass ich sie heute nicht gegen Peter kämpfen lassen würde? Eben, das ging nicht. Zumindest nicht so einfach. Also würde es eben dazu kommen. Irgendwann hätte sie sonst sowieso gegen ihn kämpfen müssen, wieso also nicht gleich heute. Ich war sehr gespannt, wie dieser Kampf ausgehen würde. Immerhin hatte sie bei Capture The Flag bewiesen, dass sie etwas drauf hatte. Ob sie sich gegen Peter durchsetzen konnte, das war jedoch eine gänzlich andere Frage. Immerhin war er größer und stärker. Machte ich mir gerade wirklich Gedanken darüber, ob die Kleine gewinnen könnte? Konnte mir doch im Endeffekt egal sein. War es schließlich auch. Ich kümmerte mich nicht um sie, sie war lediglich Teil meines Plans und mehr nicht.

Interessiert beobachtete ich dennoch, wie sie die Techniken anwandte, welche ich heute Morgen mit ihr durchgegangen war. Ich war wirklich zufrieden mit ihr und das musste schon was heißen. Sie hatte Talent, das konnte ich ohne schlechtes Gewissen zugeben. Wenn es doch bloß mehr von ihrer Sorte bei den Initianten geben würde. Dann würde ich für diese Fraktion auch eine Zukunft sehen. Von Jahr zu Jahr kam es mir so vor, als würden die Neulinge immer schlechter und schwächer werden. Kein Wunder, dass ich mit jedem Mal schlechter gelaunt war. Worauf sollte man sich noch freuen, wenn man von vornherein wusste, dass Hopfen und Malz verloren war?  
Es war nicht so, dass die Stiff in meinem Ansehen großartig gestiegen war, das tat keiner. Ich wüsste auch nicht, wieso ich einer anderen Person als Max – und vielleicht noch meinen anderen Kollegen – Respekt zollen sollte. Immerhin war ich einer der Anführer, das allein sprach doch wohl schon für sich. Ich würde sie nur benutzen und danach wieder fallen lassen. Mir war es egal, wie es ihr dabei gehen würde. Probleme würde ich dadurch sowieso keine bekommen, also was soll's? Ich musste mir keine Gedanken machen. Um andere sowieso nicht, was interessierten mich die? 

Wenig später ging es dann auch schon los, die ersten Paare kämpften gegeneinander. Nichts Beeindruckendes geschah, wiedermal wurden ein paar der Initianten ohnmächtig aber was sollte man von solchen Flachpfeifen auch anderes erwarten. Natürlich hatte ich die Regelung ins Leben gerufen, dass sie gegeneinander kämpfen sollten, bis einer nicht mehr konnte – trotzdem überraschte es mich immer wieder, wie wenig Durchhaltevermögen einige von ihnen besaßen. Nun gut, eigentlich sollte mich das nicht mehr wundern, schließlich hatte ich schon bemerkt, dass ich es während der Initiation meist nur mit Idioten zu tun hatte – inklusive Four. Wie mir dieser Depp schon wieder auf die Nerven ging mit seiner zwar distanzierten aber dennoch freundlichen Art. Manchmal wollte ich ihm sein blödes Grinsen einfach mit einem fetten Schlag ins Gesicht auswischen, auch wenn er diesen Ausdruck nur selten hatte. Diese wenigen Momente reichten schon aus, um mich fast zum Kotzen zu bringen. Ich hasste diesen Mistkerl aber bald würde ich ihm alles heimzahlen, oh ja.

Mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht verfolgte ich die unspektakulärsten Kämpfe, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ob die Initianten sich bei meinem Gesichtsausdruck wohl fragten, ob ich innerlich schon tot war? Ach, was interessierte es mich, sollten die doch denken was sie wollten. Wurde bestimmt eh schon schlecht genug über mich geredet. Immerhin bestätigte mich das in meiner angsteinflößenden Ausstrahlung, was wollte ich mehr. Ungeduldig wartete ich darauf, dass die kleine Stiff endlich kämpfte. Ähm, Tris. Verdammt. So schnell würde ich mir das wohl nicht an – oder abgewöhnen können. Egal, Übung macht bekanntlich den Meister, würde ich sie wohl öfter ansprechen müssen, dann würde es schon irgendwann klappen. Und gleichzeitig würde ich mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Ich hoffte darauf, dass sich während oder nach dem Kampf die Chance bot, mit ihr Kontakt aufzubauen. Ich musste endlich was erreichen, auch wenn ich während dem offiziellen Training nicht allzu nett zu ihr sein konnte. Ich musste eine Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen. Das Problem dabei: wie machte man sowas? Ich hatte darin keine Erfahrung, wollte das auch eigentlich gar nicht. Vielleicht ergab sich gleich eine passende Chance und ich würde auf eine gute Idee kommen.

Und dann war es endlich so weit. Tris – juhu, ich hatte endlich ihren Namen benutzt – stellte sich gegenüber von Peter. Sie sah besorgt aus und das wahrscheinlich auch durchaus berechtigt, immerhin war Peter einen guten Kopf größer als sie und hatte deutlich mehr Muskeln. Trotz unseres guten Trainings heute Morgen bezweifelte ich, dass sie diesen Kampf gewinnen konnte. Natürlich würde sie ihm gegenüber Vorteile haben, was die Schnelligkeit betraf, allerdings war dies nicht alles, worauf es ankam. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie mich auch überraschen, das hatte sie schließlich schon oft genug getan. Auch wenn ich das nie gegenüber irgendjemandem zugeben würde. 

Die beiden umkreisten einander und ich konnte Wut in Peters Augen aufblitzen sehen. Was hatte dieses Mädchen ihm getan, dass er sie so sehr hasste? Nicht einmal ich hatte angefangen sie zu hassen, obwohl sie mir anfangs ständig die Stirn geboten hatte. Und bei Peter war es nicht so, dass er sie seit letzter Nacht auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Ständig hackte er auf ihr rum. Nicht wie ich aus Langeweile und allgemeiner Misanthropie, sondern aus purer Abneigung heraus. An seinem Blick konnte ich erkennen, dass sich das durch die Niederlage beim Spiel verstärkt haben musste. Dieser Kampf würde definitiv nicht gut für sie ausgehen, da war ich mir sicher. Peters Stärke gepaart mit seiner Wut würden ihn nur noch gefährlicher machen. Nicht, dass mich ihr Wohlergehen sonderlich kümmerte, allerdings würde es meinen Plan wohl vereinfachen, wenn ich ihr nach diesem Kampf gratulieren könnte. Damit könnte ich eventuell ihre Sympathie für mich gewinnen.   
„Würde ihr dann endlich?“, fragte ich bissig. So bekam ich zwar nicht ihre Sympathie, jedoch musste ich in meiner Rolle als knallharter Trainer und Anführer bleiben. Die Frischlinge hatten mich allzeit zu respektieren und das klappte nur, wenn ich unnachgiebig blieb.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte die ehemalige Altruan in meine Richtung. Sie wunderte sich wohl, wieso ich nun schon wieder anders mit ihr umging. Tja, sie zu verwirren war eigentlich auch gar nicht mal schlecht. Umso einfacher würde ich es dann wahrscheinlich mit ihr haben. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick, zwinkerte ihr ein Mal kurz zu, ohne dass die anderen etwas davon bemerkten, und nickte ihr dann zu, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie endlich anfangen sollte. Ich bemerkte, dass ich sie mit meiner Aktion aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Sie war unkonzentriert. Schlecht für ihre heutige Wertung, gut für meinen Plan. Ich hatte nun den Beweis, dass ich eine emotionale Reaktion bei ihr hervorrufen konnte. Ich brachte sie durcheinander und das war gut.

Auf einmal ging alles sehr schnell. Sie rannte auf Peter zu, täuschte einen Angriff auf der rechten Seite vor und schlug ihm dann ihre Faust von links mitten ins Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment schien Peter überrascht zu sein, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Man sah ihm an, dass er nur noch wütender geworden war. Mit grenzenloser Aggressivität setzte er zu einem Gegenschlag an. Er versuchte Tris in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen, diese wich jedoch geschickt aus und trat ihm kurzerhand in den Bauch. Innerlich fing ich wie blöd an zu grinsen, immerhin waren ihre Verbesserungen mein Verdienst. Nach außen hin zeigte ich das niemandem, immerhin wollte ich es mir eigentlich selbst nicht eingestehen, dass ich mich freute. Ich freute mich höchstens, wenn ich meine sadistische Ader ausleben konnte aber niemals, wenn das Training bei irgendeinem Initianten oder irgendeiner Initiantin Früchte trug. Wo kämen wir da denn hin? Das war nicht ich. Also verdrängte ich dieses Gefühl schnell wieder in die hinterste Ecke und konzentrierte mich darauf, einen noch grimmigeren Blick aufzusetzen als zuvor.

So gut der Kampf auch für sie begonnen hatte, so schnell änderte sich das wieder. Die Kleine war gerade im Begriff, Peter erneut anzugreifen, als er ihr zuvor kam und mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug. Aufgrund ihres leichten Gewichts hatte sie diesem Schlag nicht viel entgegenzusetzen und taumelte nach hinten. Dies nutzte Peter, um sofort einen weiteren Schlag hinterher zu setzen. Dieses Mal schaffte es Tris nicht einmal, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Peter drückte sie mit einer Hand auf den Boden, mit der anderen schlug er immer wieder zu. Ich wartete noch einen Moment ab, dann beendete ich den Kampf. Früher oder später hätte das Four sowieso gemacht, wieso also nicht ich? Ich musste schließlich bei der kleinen Altruan gut ankommen, um mein Vorhaben zu verwirklichen.  
Allerdings schien Peter wie in Trance zu sein, obwohl ich ihn anschrie hörte er nicht auf. Er nahm nichts um sich herum wahr. Kurzerhand stieg ich in den Ring und zerrte ihn von dem Mädchen weg. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich ihn vielleicht gewähren lassen aber ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Abgesehen davon hatte er mir zu gehorchen, solch ein Verhalten konnte ich nicht dulden. Wenn ich etwas befahl, dann musste das befolgt werden. Ich klatschte ihm eine Ohrfeige, damit er wieder zu sich kam.  
„Genug abgeregt“, knurrte ich ihn an. „Das nächste Mal hörst du sofort auf mich, wenn ich dir etwas sage. Ein guter Soldat bewahrt immer einen kühlen Kopf und achtet auf seine Vorgesetzten.“  
Perplex starrte der Junge mich an und nickte dann.  
„Gut, du kannst gehen.“

Four hatte sich mittlerweile der Stiff zugewandt. Sie sah nicht gut aus.  
„Sie muss zur Krankenstation gebracht werden“, sagte er.  
„Ich gehe mit ihr“, meinte ich emotionslos. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen. Four hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Seit wann bietest du freiwillig deine Hilfe an“, wollte er wissen. Er klang misstrauisch, was ich ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Immerhin war es nicht gerade typisch für mich, dass ich persönlich jemanden zur Krankenstation trug.  
„Bevor ich mich nicht mehr halten kann und diesen ungehorsamen Idioten ebenfalls krankenhausreif prügele“, antwortete ich trocken. Könnte sogar tatsächlich passieren und war als Ausrede wahrscheinlich hinreichend. Zwar blickte Four mich immer noch ungläubig an, schien meine Aussage jedoch zu akzeptieren und ließ mich zu der kleinen durch. Ich hob sie auf meine Arme und machte mich mit ihr auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag trug ich sie durch die Gegend. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, sie in meinen Armen zu halten. Sowas machte ich normalerweise nicht. Aber ich musste es tun, sonst würde ich nicht weiterkommen.   
Ich blickte auf dein kleinen Körper in meinen Armen. Sie wirkte sehr zerbrechlich und irgendetwas regte sich bei dieser Erkenntnis in mir. Allerdings kannte ich dieses Gefühl nicht, weshalb ich es auch nicht einordnen konnte und lieber sofort wieder verdrängte.

In der Station angekommen, wurde ich schon wieder merkwürdig gemustert, dieses Mal von dem diensthabenden Arzt. Was hatten denn alle? War es so auffällig, was ich gerade tat? War es so abwegig? Gut, eigentlich konnte ich mir diese Frage selbst beantworten, immerhin war ich nicht der Typ für solche Aktionen und das schien auch jeder zu wissen. Andere gingen mir am Arsch vorbei, deswegen war der Anblick, dass ich einer Initiantin half, höchst kurios. Ich war kühl und distanziert und so nahm mich wohl auch jeder wahr. So war es mir immerhin am liebsten.   
„Sie ist beim Training bewusstlos geworden“, informierte ich den Arzt abweisend. Ich ließ ihn anhand meines Blickes merken, dass er mich lieber nicht so unverhohlen anstarren sollte. Er zuckte bei dem Klang meiner eiskalten Stimme zusammen, anscheinend war ihm gerade wieder bewusst geworden, wen er hier eigentlich vor sich hatte. Gut so, er hatte mich zu respektieren.   
„Ok, leg sie bitte auf die Liege dort“, wies er mich an. Hätte er das kleine Wörtchen „bitte“ nicht benutzt, dann hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich zurechtgewiesen, dass er mir keine Anweisungen zu machen hatte. Ganz einfache Sache. Aber dieser Kerl schien zu wissen, wie er mit mir zu reden hatte. Besser für ihn.

Ich legte die kleine ab, nahm mir einen Stuhl und setzte mich neben sie, was mir einen verwunderten Blick des Arztes einbrachte, welchen ich jedoch mit einem bitterbösen Blick meinerseits wieder zunichte machte. Dass ich hierblieb, ging ihn nichts an. Irgendjemand musste sie gegebenenfalls zurückbegleiten, falls sie das alleine nicht konnte oder durfte. Passende Ausrede.   
Der Arzt begann mit der Untersuchung. Dadurch, dass Peter sie so oft am Kopf getroffen hatte, war es gut möglich, dass sie ein Hirntrauma hatte. Der Arzt öffnete ihre Augenlider und besah sich ihre Pupillen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Schlimmes ist. Eigentlich müsste sie in einer halben Stunde bis Stunde von alleine aufwachen. Bleibende Schäden sind auch nicht zu erwarten“, informierte er mich.   
„In Ordnung“, gab ich zurück und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er gehen konnte. Ich war gerade am Überlegen, ob ich warten sollte, bis sie wach werden würde, da wurde mir die Entscheidung von meinem Pager abgenommen. Jeder Anführer besaß so ein Teil, um allzeit erreichbar zu sein. Es waren vielleicht nicht die modernsten Geräte, dafür hatte der Akku eine lange Laufzeit und die Verbindung war sehr stabil. Max wollte, dass ich bei ihm vorbeikam. Höchstwahrscheinlich wollte er über die Allianz mit den Ken sprechen. Seufzend erhob ich mich von dem Stuhl, blickte ein letztes Mal zu der Sti – zu Tris und ging dann. Würde ich mir eben ein anderes Mal Sympathiepunkte von ihr erschleichen.

Tris

Immer noch benommen wachte ich irgendwann auf. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um. Ich schien auf der Krankenstation zu liegen. Ach ja, der Kampf mit Peter. Er hatte noch aggressiver gekämpft als sonst. Ich wusste nicht, wieso er mich nicht leiden konnte aber vielleicht war Peter einfach von Natur aus böse. Oder er trug mir den Sieg bei Capture The Flag nach. Lächerlich. Ich konnte sein Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen. So ein Arschloch.   
Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ich verzog mein Gesicht. In diesem Moment hörte ich Schritte und ein weißer Kittel tauchte in meinem Blickfeld auf. Der Arzt lächelte mich freundlich an. Ich erkannte Jake, er hatte mich schon beim letzten Mal behandelt. Da war ich aufgrund von Eric hier gelandet. Der Gedanke daran jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Seitdem war er so anders zu mir und ich verstand nicht wieso.

Jake lächelte mich freundlich an.  
„Du schon wieder hier“, lachte er. „Was ist diesmal passiert?“  
„Hast du mich nicht vorhin behandelt und müsstest das selbst wissen“, gab ich grinsend zurück.  
„Nein, mein Kollege hatte vorhin Schicht und hat mir bloß erzählt, dass Eric dich hierhergebracht hat“, klärte er mich auf.  
„Eric?“, fragte ich ihn geschockt. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Was wollte er nur? War sein mieses Auftreten doch nur reine Fassade?   
„Ja, Eric. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso gerade er dich hergebracht hat, weil er sowas normalerweise nicht macht. Angeblich ist er sogar noch kurz hiergeblieben. Er wird wohl seine Gründe gehabt haben. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das Training mal wieder zu langweilig“, meinte Jake.  
Wahrscheinlich war es so. Oder auch nicht. Ich wusste immer weniger, was ich über Eric denken sollte.  
„Und was habe ich?“, fragte ich Jake.  
„Nichts Schlimmes, du warst bloß bewusstlos. Wenn du magst, kannst du gleich gehen“, sagte er.  
„Ok, immerhin“, erwiderte ich.  
„Ich will dich hier in nächster Zeit nicht wieder sehen“, meinte er auf einmal.  
„Was?“, entfuhr es mir fassungslos. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich Jake für einen sehr netten Typen gehalten. Meine Menschenkenntnis schien auch nicht mehr die beste zu sein. Erst Eric, jetzt Jake.  
„Kleiner Scherz“, grinste er. „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich so schnell wieder verletzt. Du bist eindeutig oft genug hier.“  
„So meinst du das“, lachte ich und grinste zurück. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich deinen Wunsch erfüllen kann aber ich werd's versuchen.“  
Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf, verabschiedete mich und ging aus der Krankenstation.

Verwirrt ging ich durch die Gänge. Wieso war Eric so nett zur mir und kümmerte sich sogar um mich? Jake hatte sogar behauptet, dass Eric bei mir geblieben wäre. Das passte so gar nicht zu dem ersten Eindruck, den ich von unserem Anführer gewonnen hatte. Diesen hatte er die letzten Tage sowieso immer wieder gekonnt in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Ich begann an meiner Sichtweise über ihn zu zweifeln. Eventuell war er gar nicht so, wie er immer tat. Vielleicht konnte ich es schaffen, an ihn heranzukommen. Es wunderte mich, wieso er bei mir eine Ausnahme machte und sich anders verhielt. Immerhin war ich nichts Besonderes. Konnte auch sein, dass ich mich komplett irrte. Das würde ich herausfinden müssen.

Auf jeden Fall hatte ich nun eine Idee, wie ich mich zumindest am nächsten Morgen bei ihm bedanken könnte. Ich würde von nun an morgens Kaffe mitbringen. Ich hatte gemerkt, dass er auch kein sonderlicher Morgenmensch war, vielleicht freute ihn das. Falls er sich freuen konnte. Mittlerweile ließ mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er das durchaus konnte. Dass unter dieser eiskalten Maske auch noch ein anderer, fröhlicherer Eric steckte. Ich musste ihn nur finden.


	11. heart throb

Eric

Auch an diesem Morgen war ich nicht viel wacher. Vielleicht war das mit dem Extratraining doch keine gute Idee gewesen. Immerhin brachte es mich um meinen Schlaf und der war mir mehr als heilig. Aber nun hatte ich damit angefangen, also würde ich es auch zu Ende bringen. Zwar hatte ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie lange das „Straftraining“ noch andauern sollte, jedoch war mir klar, dass ich es jetzt noch nicht so einfach beenden konnte. Ich hatte nicht wirklich was erreicht, das würde ich ändern müssen. Und so lange hieß es eben: früher aufstehen und jede Chance nutzen, die sich mir bot. Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen, dass der Kontakt aufrecht blieb, auch wenn ich das zusätzliche Training ein für allemal für beendet erklärt hatte. Und an diesem Punkt war ich noch nicht angekommen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich an sie herankommen sollte, außer eben durch dieses Training. Natürlich könnte ich sie zwingen, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Aber das war nicht der Zweck des Ganzen. Ich wollte Four hart treffen, da musste ihre Zuneigung zu mir schon echt sein. Optimalerweise verliebte sie sich schon während des Trainings in mich, doch ich wusste nicht, ob sie das überhaupt tun würde. 

Deswegen würde ich hartnäckig bleiben müssen. Ihr womöglich Komplimente machen müssen. Ich hasste so etwas, da ich nicht gut darin war und es auch nicht zu mir passte. Wie machte man ein Kompliment? Ich fand das total lächerlich. Einfach affig. Ich mochte es nicht einmal, wenn mir jemand Komplimente machte. Nicht, dass das jemals jemand getan hätte, aber allein die Vorstellung, wie jemand irgendetwas in der Art zu mir sagte, brachte mich zum Kotzen. Für mich war das reine Heuchelei. Aber wenn es Mädchen im Allgemeinen gefiel, dann würde ich es bei Tris versuchen. Den ersten Schritt hatte ich nun wenigstens hinter mich gebracht: mir ihren Namen zu merken. Alles andere musste jetzt folgen, und das zügig. Ansonsten bestand die Gefahr, dass sich zwischen Four und ihr doch mehr entwickelte und das musste ich um jeden Preis verhindern, das gönnte ich ihm nicht. Niemals. Aber das würde auch nicht passieren, ich bekam immer, was ich wollte. Mal abgesehen von dem ersten Platz der Initiation. Genau deshalb würde Four meine Rache zu spüren bekommen. Ansonsten hatte ich jedoch alles erreicht, was ich immer wollte: ich war Anführer geworden und ich genoss den Respekt, den ich in meiner alten Fraktion zuvor nie genossen hatte. Das war jedoch ein anderes Thema. Eine Episode in meinem Leben, die in die tiefsten Schubladen meines Gedächtnisses gepackt worden ist und so schnell auch nicht wieder hervorgeholt werden würde.

Was passieren sollte, nachdem ich sie rumgekriegt hatte, das hatte ich mir noch nicht genau überlegt. Klar war definitiv, dass in keinem Fall die ganze Fraktion davon Wind bekommen durfte. Das würde mein Image beschädigen. Ich war unabhängig und stark. Auf einmal den liebevollen Freund zu spielen passte nicht dazu. Also musste die Beziehung, die nicht einmal eine richtige sein würde, unbedingt geheim bleiben. Nur Four musste es auf irgendeine Weise mitbekommen. Doch wie? Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Sowieso war es zuerst wichtig, die kleine überhaupt erst so weit zu bekommen. Vielleicht bemerkte ich heute schon eine Veränderung, wer wusste das schon so genau. Bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken über Four machte und wie er die ganze Sache mitbekam, sollte ich das heutige Training erst einmal abwarten. 

Ein paar Minuten später kam Tris um die Ecke.   
„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte sie mich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Völlig überrumpelt vergaß ich zunächst etwas zu erwidern. Niemand hatte mich bisher mit einem gut gelaunten 'Guten Morgen' begrüßt.   
Schließlich brachte ich eine Erwiderung zustande: „Guten Morgen!“  
Da stieß mir der Geruch von Kaffee in die Nase. Ich liebte diesen Geruch am Morgen, manchmal war Kaffee der einzige Grund tatsächlich aufzustehen.  
„Hier, den habe ich dir mitgebracht“, meinte sie und drückte mir einen der zwei Becher, die mir vorher wegen ihrer überraschenden Begrüßung nicht aufgefallen waren, in die Hand.  
„Danke“, stammelte ich perplex und merkte, wie ich komplett aus meiner gewohnten Rolle herausfiel. Normalerweise hatte ich mich immer unter Kontrolle, doch gerade schaffte ich das nicht. Wieder einmal hatte mich dieses Mädchen überrascht. Niemals würde ich zugeben, dass es mich freute, dass sie an mich gedacht hatte. Da gab es nichts, worüber ich mich freuen müsste. Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf über mich selbst. Was genau war gerade los? Mental gab ich mir eine Backpfeife, das war schließlich kein zumutbarer Zustand für meine Psyche. 

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du den wegen der frühen Uhrzeit gut gebrauchen könntest“, sagte sie.  
„Da hast du definitiv recht“, gab ich zu. Na endlich, ich hatte meine Sprache wiedergefunden. Nur der allzu nette Tonfall gefiel mir nicht, allerdings war der für meinen Plan unabdingbar. Ich schaffte es sogar zurück zu lächeln, wobei ich mir selbst nicht so sicher war, ob ich das ehrlich meinte oder nicht. Der Plan war es doch gewesen, sie zu verwirren. Wieso war dann ich verwirrt? Halt. Ich war natürlich nicht verwirrt. Alles Einbildung, alles in Ordnung. Ich schüttelte die vorherigen Gedanken einfach ab und ignorierte sie. Alles war so wie immer. Ich war es nur nicht gewohnt, dass jemand – und die Betonung liegt definitiv auf 'jemand' – etwas für mich tat, ohne dass ich es explizit sagen oder befehlen musste. Das hatte mich jetzt im ersten Moment überrumpelt aber das war's auch schon. Mehr war da nicht. Wo kämen wir denn da hin? Als ob ich so etwas wie Sympathie für sie empfinden würde. Ganz sicher nicht.  
„Ist der so in Ordnung oder trinkst du ihn normalerweise anders?“, erkundigte sie sich. Perplex starrte ich sie an. Mit der Situation war ich definitiv überfordert, sie verwirrte mich. Niemand, außer den anderen, war aufrichtig nett zu mir, weil ich schließlich auch nicht nett zu den anderen war. Wieso war sie es also?  
Ein Nicken, unterstrichen mit einem zustimmenden Brummen, musste reichen. Ich konnte schon wieder nicht sprechen und das ärgerte mich, da es mir das ansonsten auch nie passierte.

Wir tranken schweigend unseren Kaffee. Es war zwar keine unangenehme Stille, jedoch fand ich es beunruhigend, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen könnte. Mal wieder hatte sie mich aus dem Konzept gebracht, obwohl dies eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Deshalb widmete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dem heutigen Trainingsplan. Die Grundlagen hatte Tris mittlerweile ziemlich gut drauf, weshalb ich sie schon ein bisschen mehr fordern konnte. Nur wusste ich noch nicht genau, wie. Die letzten Male waren wir bloß Techniken durchgegangen, welche sie nacheinander an mir ausprobiert hatte. Vielleicht war es nun an der Zeit, dass sie wieder richtig gegen mich kämpfte. Ich selbst musste zugeben, dass ich gespannt darauf war, wie stark sie sich tatsächlich weiterentwickelt hatte.   
Nachdem sie ihren Kaffee ebenfalls ausgetrunken hatte, erzählte ich ihr, was ich vorhatte. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde sie blass, anscheinend erinnerte sie sich daran, wie ich sie das letzte Mal, als wir richtig gegeneinander gekämpft haben, zugerichtet hatte. Ich konnte ihr das nicht verübeln, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich wirklich wütend gewesen und hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Normalerweise würde mir so etwas nicht einmal leid tun, komischerweise tat es mir das in ihrem Fall doch. Ich verstand nicht recht wieso, nahm es jedoch ausnahmsweise einfach so hin. 

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich werde dich nicht verletzen“, versicherte ich ihr.  
„Ok“, sagte sie bloß, unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte.  
„Hör mal, es tut mir leid was da passiert ist. Wer sich mir gegenüber aufmüpfig verhält, der bekommt seine Strafe, allerdings bin ich bei dir wohl zu weit gegangen. Das kommt nie wieder vor, das verspreche ich. Abgesehen davon trainieren wir, da richte ich dich ganz bestimmt nicht so zu, immerhin möchte ich dir etwas beibringen“, beruhigte ich sie. Hatte ich mich gerade tatsächlich entschuldigt? Natürlich hatte ich das, immerhin musste ich mich mit ihr gut stellen, wenn mein Plan funktionieren sollte. Das war alles. Ich musste einen Draht zu ihr finden und das ging nunmal bloß so. Wieso hatte ich dann das dumpfe Gefühl, dass da noch etwas anderes war? Alles bloß Einbildung, ganz bestimmt. Ich war momentan einfach nur zu gestresst. Erst die Sache mit den Altruan und jetzt noch der anstrengende Versuch, nett zu sein. Das musste es sein, da war ich mir sicher.  
„Ist schon ok, ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer warst. Ich werd dir gegenüber auch nicht mehr solche Sachen sagen. Ich glaube du hast dir meinen Respekt allein schon damit verdient, dass das hier kein Straftraining ist“, sagte sie und zwinkerte. Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen und wollte mich dafür am liebsten selbst schlagen.  
„Stimmt, vielleicht sollte ich mal andere Saiten aufziehen“, ärgerte ich sie. Schmollend schaute sie mich an, fing darauf jedoch gleich wieder an zu grinsen, da sie wusste, dass ich nur einen Witz gemacht hatte. Seit wann war ich lustig?  
„Na dann fangen wir mal an“, meinte ich und war froh darüber, nicht mehr weiterreden zu müssen.

Der Kampf lief gut und ich war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass sie seit dem letzten Mal ordentliche Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Meine Bemühungen hatten sich ausgezahlt, still und heimlich hoffte ich, dass auch mein Vorhaben davon profitierte. Vielleicht hatte ich es schon geschafft, dass sie mich zumindest mochte. Das wäre gut.  
Zwar schaffte sie es nicht, mich zu besiegen, allerdings fiel es ihr schon viel leichter, meine Angriffe zu durchschauen und auszuweichen. Ihr fehlte noch die nötige Kraft, um mir wirklich zusetzen zu können, aber durch ihre verbesserte Technik traf sie mich tatsächlich einige Male unvorbereitet. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich stolz auf sie war.  
„Das war sehr gut“, lobte ich sie, als wir fertig waren.  
Sie wurde rot, was mich zum Schmunzeln brachte. Süß, dachte ich mir in einem schwachen Moment, nahm den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder zurück.   
„Danke“, erwiderte sie schüchtern und lächelte leicht. Ich freute mich, ob wegen ihrem Lächeln oder weil ich meinem Ziel etwas näher gekommen war, wusste ich nicht. Ich entschied mich für die zweite Möglichkeit, da nur sie zu mir passte. Wie hatte ich auch nur einen Moment lang etwas Anderes denken können?  
„Wenn du Fragen zu irgendetwas hast, dann kannst du mich jederzeit fragen, ok? Nur nicht im normalen Training, ich muss meine Autorität wahren“, sagte ich und grinste schief. Hoffentlich würde ich so mehr an sie herankommen. Eventuell würde sie mir nun mehr vertrauen.  
„Mach ich auf jeden Fall“, nickte sie und wir verabschiedeten uns. Ich blickte ihr hinterher, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Kantine machte, schüttelte dann jedoch meinen Kopf, als müsste ich irgendetwas verjagen. Doch was? So viele Fragen, die ich momentan nicht beantworten konnte. Doch eine Sache wusste ich: das nächste Mal würde ich sie küssen. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.

Tris

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, zumindest bei mir. Ich konnte während des gesamten Trainings meine Augen nicht von ihm lassen und das nicht nur, weil ich mich während des Kampfes auf ihn konzentrieren musste. Wieso waren mir seine blauen Augen vorher noch nie so richtig aufgefallen? Es beunruhigte mich, dass ich ihn so plötzlich anders wahrnahm. Selbst jetzt, wenn ich nur an ihn dachte, begann mein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Ich wusste, dass ich so etwas nicht denken oder fühlen sollte, immerhin war Eric der eiskalte Anführer. Mir jedoch hatte er eine andere Seite gezeigt und genau das war der Grund, weshalb meine Gefühle sich ihm gegenüber verändert hatten. Ich musste zugeben, dass er definitiv attraktiv war, doch das war nicht alles. Es gab einen netteren und rücksichtsvolleren Eric unter der harten Schale, man musste ihn nur finden. Insgeheim hatte ich die Angst, dass ich mir da alles nur einbildete. Würde ich mit den anderen darüber reden, dann würden sie mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt halten. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, immerhin hatten sie nur eine Seite von Eric zu Gesicht bekommen. Allerdings würde ich meine Gedanken gerne jemandem mitteilen, ansonsten hatte ich das schleichende Gefühl, verrückt zu werden, da ihn niemand so sah wie ich. Vielleicht tat er ja auch nur so? Aber wieso sollte er? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein, das wollte ich nicht glauben. Immerhin schien es ihm Einiges abzuverlangen, auf einmal nett zu sein, das musste echt sein. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Ich kam mir dumm vor, so zu denken. Schließlich hatte Tori mir eingebläut, dass ich bei Eric definitiv vorsichtig sein sollte und ich war mir auch im Klaren darüber, wieso. Ich war eine Unbestimmte und sobald Eric das herausfinden würde, wäre es vermutlich vorbei. Und zwar nicht nur seine Nettigkeit, sondern wahrscheinlich auch mein Leben. Mir lief es bei dieser Vorstellung kalt den Rücken runter. Auf der anderen Seite konnte ich es mir nach dem heutigen Training nicht mehr so recht vorstellen, dass Eric einfach so eiskalt irgendwelche Menschen umbrachte. Nachdem er sich heute entschuldigt hatte und rücksichtsvoll gewesen war, passte das nicht mehr in das neue Bild, welches ich von ihm bekommen hatte. Ich hatte ihn anfangs völlig falsch eingeschätzt, er war nicht das arrogante Anführer-Arschloch. Mir war auch klar, dass er seine freundliche Seite nicht jedem zeigen konnte, das hatte er mir heute erklärt. Er musste sich Respekt verdienen, sonst hörte keiner auf ihn. Mochte sein, dass seine Methode nicht die beste war, schließlich konnte man sich auch Respekt verdienen und beliebt sein, aber er schien zufrieden zu sein. Und ich konnte nun besser nachvollziehen, wieso er manchmal so handelte wie er es eben nunmal tat. 

Ich hatte keine Lust mit den anderen zu frühstücken, da ich viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war und das niemandem erklären wollte. Deshalb ließ ich das Essen einfach ausfallen, ich hatte eh keinen besonders großen Hunger. Nachher würde es eh noch die Mittagspause geben, bis dahin würde ich es wohl aushalten können.   
Ich schlenderte ein bisschen im Hauptquartier herum, ohne ein richtiges Ziel im Sinn zu haben. Dabei versuchte ich nicht allzu sehr an Eric zu denken, was jedoch nicht so recht klappen wollte. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich anfangen könnte Eric zu mögen und auf diese Weise über ihn nachzudenken. Allein bei dem Gedanken an seine tiefe, raue Stimme bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Ich hatte Angst davor, ihm zu sehr zu vertrauen. Doch bisher hatte er mir, mal abgesehen von den ersten Initiationstagen, keinen Anlass gegeben, es nicht zu tun. Vielleicht sollte ich ausnahmsweise mal ein Risiko eingehen, immerhin war ich eine angehende Ferox, sowas sollte also kein Problem sein.  
Ich beschloss wieder zurück zum Trainingsraum zu laufen, bevor ich mich doch zu weit entfernte und verirrte.

Ein paar Minuten, nachdem ich dort angekommen war, trafen auch die anderen ein.  
„Wo warst du denn?“, wollte Christina wissen.  
„Bin ein bisschen herumgelaufen, ich hatte keinen Hunger“, erklärte ich ihr.  
„Oh, ach so. Ist alles ok?“, fragte sie.  
„Ja alles in Ordnung, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen“, meinte ich und lächelte sie an.  
„Ok. Hätte ja sein können, dass Eric mal wieder Mist gebaut hat“, erläuterte sie ihre Bedenken.  
„Nein, nein. Das Training mit ihm ist gar nicht mal so schlimm, wie man es sich vielleicht vorstellt“, gab ich zurück.  
„Sollte das nicht so langsam mal vorbei sein? Wie lange stellt der sich denn so ein Straftraining vor?“  
Ich zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Keine Ahnung, das hatte ich mich auch schon gefragt. Da das Training allerdings kein richtiges Straftraining war, hatte ich dann auch nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht. Momentan war alles gut so, wie es war. Außer meine komischen Gedanken an Eric, die waren seltsam.

Das Training verlief ereignislos, die Zweikämpfe gegen Abend ebenso. Ich musste gegen Al kämpfen und hätte ihn sogar besiegen können, obwohl er viel stärker war als ich. Jedoch hatte ich mittlerweile die bessere Technik. Kraft war eben doch nicht alles, auch wenn Eric mir letztens gesagt hatte, dass daran unbedingt noch arbeiten sollte. Im Endeffekt hatte ich mich dann dafür entschieden, Al gewinnen zu lassen, da ich im Gefühl hatte, dass er sowieso schon ein schlechteres Ranking als ich hatte.  
Das sollte sich auch bewahrheiten, denn am Ende verkündete Four, dass er uns jetzt die vorläufigen Rankings zeigen würde. Angespannt starrte ich auf die Tafel, die noch mit einem Tuch verdeckt war. Ob ich wohl gut abgeschnitten hatte?  
Dann zog Four das Tuch von der Tafel und ich begann meinen Namen zuerst unter der roten Linie zu suchen, konnte ihn dort jedoch nicht finden. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Letztendlich entdeckte ich meinen Namen. Ich war auf dem neunten Platz! Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Grinsend drehte ich mich zu Christina um, die eine ähnlich gute Bewertung bekommen hatte wie ich. Lachend fielen wir uns in die Arme und auch Will und Al gesellten sich zu uns. Al stand knapp über der roten Linie aber das schien ihn in diesem Moment nicht zu kümmern. Er war wahrscheinlich bloß erleichtert, es bis hierhin überhaupt geschafft zu haben. 

Bei mir hatte sich der Sieg bei Capture The Flag anscheinend ausgezahlt, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich längst keine so gute Bewertung. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Eric dachte ich daran, dass auch das Zusatztraining mit ihm dazu beigetragen hatte. Dafür war ich ihm dankbar. Ich wollte mich bedanken, doch wie? Jetzt war ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, das wäre zu auffällig. Also würde das wohl bis zum nächsten Morgen warten müssen. Es sei denn... es sei denn ich blieb etwas länger im Raum als die anderen. Die ersten machten sich schon auf den Weg in die Grube um zu feiern. Ich sagte Christina, dass sie schonmal vorgehen konnten, ich müsste meine Sachen noch holen, die ich angeblich heute Morgen liegen gelassen hatte. Eherm, nicht. Aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen. Sie verabschiedete sich und ich trödelte so lange herum, bis alle gegangen waren. Auch Four war schon verschwunden, sodass tatsächlich nur noch Eric und ich übrig blieben. Unruhig trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, da ich auf einmal unglaublich nervös war und nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Auch Eric machte keine Anstalten, als erster das Wort zu ergreifen. Dann nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und fiel ihm um den Hals. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er mir danach nicht an die Gurgel gehen würde.   
„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast“, versuchte ich mit fester Stimme zu sagen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.  
Zu meiner Überraschung erwiderte er die Umarmung und murmelte: „Gern geschehen.“  
Ich schloss die Augen und nahm das erste Mal bewusst seinen anziehenden Geruch wahr. Das hätte jetzt nicht sein müssen, jetzt wirst du nur noch mehr über ihn nachdenken, grummelte meine innere Stimme.   
Ich löste mich peinlich berührt wieder von ihm und räusperte mich.  
„Entschuldigung, kam so über mich“, nuschelte ich.  
Bemerkenswerterweise grinste er bloß und winkte ab: „Schon in Ordnung.“  
„Ich muss dann auch mal los, die anderen warten sicher schon auf mich“, druckste ich herum. „Bis morgen!“  
„Bis morgen, Tris“, sagte er und lächelte er sogar. Mir war aufgefallen, dass er tatsächlich immer meinen Namen benutzte. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir ganz warm, weshalb ich mich wieder über mich selbst ärgerte. Mit noch immer klopfendem Herzen machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den anderen.


	12. Eherm.

Tris

Ich war immer noch durcheinander, als ich schließlich in der Grube ankam. Ich hoffte inständig, dass man mir meine Verwirrung nicht ansehen konnte, denn sollte mich jemand danach fragen, könnte ich keine ehrliche und glaubwürdige Antwort geben. Am besten sollte ich mir keine Gedanken mehr über das, was passiert war, machen. Schließlich hatten wir uns nur umarmt, da war ja nichts dabei. War es aber doch, zumindest wenn man mein Herz fragte. Das wollte nämlich keine Ruhe geben. Und selbst wenn ich nichts fühlen würde, dann wäre es immer noch merkwürdig. Immerhin handelte es sich um Eric, dein eiskalten und herzlosen Anführer, welcher eine Umarmung ganz bestimmt nicht einfach so zulassen würde. Wieso hatte er es also getan? Wieso hatte er sie sogar erwidert? Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass er mich zurückstoßen und mich heftig anfahren würde. Nichts davon war passiert. Er war so undurchschaubar. Mir war bewusst, dass ich mich auf nichts einlassen sollte, jedoch war es dafür eigentlich schon viel zu spät. Ich dachte automatisch immer wieder an ihn, mein Herz spielte verrückt, wenn ich ihn nur sah und ich wusste, dass es falsch war. Egal wie oft er mir in letzter Zeit eine andere Seite von sich gezeigt hatte, es war viel zu gefährlich. Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr ich ihm trauen konnte und gerade in meiner Situation war das zu riskant. Was würde er tun, sollte er erfahren, dass ich unbestimmt war? Abgesehen davon glaubte ich nicht, dass ihm etwas an mir lag. Das konnte nicht sein. Ich musste diese zweite, nette Seite an ihm ignorieren. Sie war nicht echt, konnte es nicht sein und sie brachte mich bloß in Schwierigkeiten.

Ich versuchte, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und hielt nach den anderen Ausschau. Ein bisschen Ablenkung würde mir jetzt guttun, da war ich mir sicher. Ich entdeckte Christina, Will und Al an der Bar und ging zu ihnen.  
„Hey, da bist du ja endlich“, begrüßte mich Christina lachend. So wie es aussah, hatte sie schon ein bisschen was getrunken.  
„Was hast du denn gemacht?“, wollte Will von mir wissen. Oh nein. Wieso musste er als ehemaliger Ken auch so neugierig sein? Ich suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede.  
„Ich musste noch was klären“, sagte ich bloß und hoffte, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben würde. Tat er aber nicht.  
„Und was?“  
Innerlich seufzte ich. Ich wollte meine Freunde nicht belügen aber noch weniger wollte ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Zum einen, weil ich genau wusste, dass sie es nicht verstehen würden, zum anderen, weil ich selbst noch nicht genau wusste, was da eigentlich passierte.  
„Ich hab Eric gefragt, wann das Straftraining endlich zu Ende ist“, klärte ich sie mit einer Notlüge auf. Christina blickte mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen auf.  
„Und was hat er dann gesagt? Der hat sich doch bestimmt mega aufgeregt, weil das für ihn wieder zu vorlaut war, oder?“  
„Ja, er hat irgendwas von 'das entscheide ich' gegrummelt und das war's auch schon. Ich kann froh sein, dass er mich nicht zusammengeschissen hat“, erwiderte ich und hoffte, dass sie es dabei belassen würden. Und tatsächlich, sie gaben sich mit meiner Erklärung zufrieden. Bei mir machte sich das schlechte Gewissen breit, weil ich sie belügen musste, allerdings ging es nunmal nicht anders. Ich nahm mir fest vor, das irgendwann im passenden Moment aufzuklären. Jedoch würde das wohl noch etwas dauern.

Jetzt wollte ich das alles erst einmal ausblenden und unseren Erfolg feiern. Den ersten Schritt hatten wir geschafft, wir waren nicht unter der roten Linie und würde nicht fraktionslos werden. Ein paar Kämpfe würden noch folgen aber dann hätten wir die erste Phase der Initiation erfolgreich hinter uns gebracht.  
„Sagt mal, Leute. Mir ist das peinlich, aber... was könnt ihr mir hier denn so empfehlen?“, fragte ich mit einem Blick zu Bar.  
„Stimmt, du hast wahrscheinlich noch nie was getrunken oder?“, meinte Will.  
„Nee, das war bei den Altruan nicht so Gang und Gebe“, sagte ich.  
„Hmm. Ich würd dir empfehlen, erst einmal ein Bier zu trinken. Du bist ja noch nichts gewohnt“, meinte Will grinsend. Ich wusste, dass er das nicht böse meinte, immerhin konnte ich ja nichts dafür. Also bestellte ich mir ein Bier. Die anderen sahen mich gespannt an, während ich meinen ersten Schluck nahm. Im ersten Moment schmeckte es etwas komisch, doch ich gewöhnte mich schnell an den Geschmack.  
„Dann noch ein Bier, würde ich sagen“, grinste Will.  
Es war ein lustiger Abend. Irgendwann fiel mir auf, dass sich etwas zwischen Wi ll und Christina verändert hatte. Ich konnte nicht sofort sagen, was es war, weshalb ich die beiden still und heimlich beobachtete. Und da wurde es mir klar: es waren die Blicke. Die Blicke und die zufälligen Berührungen. Wieso war mir das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen? Ich war viel zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, ansonsten hätte ich davon sicherlich etwas mitbekommen. Ich musste unbedingt mit Christina reden. Sie hatte mir bestimmt viel zu erzählen und ich musste mich unbedingt bei ihr dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so wenig Zeit für sie gehabt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatten wir uns an einen Tisch mitten in der Grube gesetzt und ich bedeutete Christina, dass ich mit ihr zusammen noch ein paar Drinks holen gehen wollte. An der Bar angekommen bestellten wir vier Cocktails. Noch spürte ich nicht allzu viel vom Alkohol, übertreiben wollte ich es auch nicht, doch der Cocktail ging sicherlich noch in Ordnung.  
„Was läuft denn da zwischen dir und Will“, fragte ich geradeheraus mit wackelnden Augenbrauen, obwohl das sonst gar nicht meine Art war. Diese Fraktion hatte mich schon jetzt verändert. Ich war froh darüber. Christina wurde rot und fing an zu grinsen.  
„Ich glaube, ich mag ihn“, sagte sie und ich fing unwillkürlich an zu kichern. Solche Mädchengespräche hatte ich früher nie geführt und ich freute mich, dass ich das nun endlich nachholen konnte.  
„Oh, ich glaube das geht ihm genauso“, meinte ich bloß und grinste.  
„Denkst du wirklich?“, wollte sie von mir wissen.  
„Ja, auf jeden Fall. So wie er dich ansieht“, versichere ich ihr. Ich freue mich für sie. Die beiden sind jetzt schon süß zusammen, obwohl sie nicht einmal ein Paar sind.  
„Du Christina? Sorry, dass ich in letzter Zeit keine gute Freundin war“, entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr.  
„Wieso das denn? Du bist die beste Freundin, sie man sich vorstellen kann. Ich kann mit dir über alles reden“, wollte sie mich beruhigen.  
„Ja, das schon aber...“, - , „Nichts aber!“, unterbrach sie mich. „Du hattest genug Stress mit Eric und lagst oft genug auf der Krankenstation, da kann ich es verstehen, dass du nicht so viel Zeit hattest. Außerdem ist die Initiation verdammt anstrengend und du musste obendrein noch viel früher aufstehen.“  
„Hm, da hast du recht. Trotzdem: wie wäre es, wenn wir demnächst einen Mädelsabend machen?“, schlug ich vor. Christina war begeistert von meiner Idee und stimmte zu.

„Und bei dir? Gibt es da jemanden?“, löcherte mich Christina.  
„Nein, momentan nicht. Aber dafür freu ich mich umso mehr für dich“, wich ich aus. Ich konnte ihr schlecht von Eric erzählen, so sehr ich es auch wollte, aber es ging nicht. Ich war mir war sicher, dass sie es verstehen würde, wenn ich es ihr erklärte, allerdings durfte ich sowieso keine Beziehung mit ihm führen. Nicht, dass ich glaubte, dass das passieren würde. Ich dachte nicht, dass er Interesse an mir haben könnte, nur weil er sich in meiner Gegenwart anders verhielt. Aber auch wenn es so sein sollte, dann war eine Beziehung zwischen einer Initiantin und ihrem Trainer bestimmt verboten. Ich hatte davon zwar noch nichts gehört, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher. Immerhin könnten Gerüchte aufkommen, dass er mir bei meiner Initiation half. Und auch so konnte ich Christina nichts davon erzählen, ich wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, ob da etwas war. Das würde ich noch herausfinden müssen. Zwischendurch hielt ich immer wieder nach Eric Ausschau, allerdings konnte ich ihn nirgends entdecken. Vielleicht war das auch besser so.  
Als wir schließlich unsere Cocktails bekamen, gingen wir wieder zu den Jungs zurück. Wir lachten viel und ich schaffte es tatsächlich, nicht allzu sehr über die Sache mit Eric nachzudenken. Dafür war ich meinen Freunden sehr dankbar, auch wenn sie es nicht wussten. Leicht angetrunken machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal und fielen jeder mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in unsere Betten. Einen Schritt waren wir unserem Ziel schon näher. So könnte es gerne weitergehen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich noch müder als sonst auf. Musste am Alkohol liegen. Ich hatte zwar keinen Kater, da ich schließlich nicht übermäßig viel getrunken hatte, trotzdem merkte ich, dass ich nicht ganz so gut geschlafen hatte wie sonst. Hoffentlich würde Eric das Zusatztraining heute nicht allzu hart gestalten, das konnte ich mir sowieso nicht vorstellen. Immerhin waren die letzten Male auch eher lehrreich als anstrengend gewesen. Mit einem Seufzer stand ich auf und holte erst einmal das wichtigste überhaupt: Kaffee. Für Eric nahm ich auch noch einen mit, ich hatte gesehen, dass er sich beim letzten Mal gefreut hatte, auch wenn er das nicht so offensichtlich zeigen wollte. Er schien sich immer noch lieber als harter Anführer ausgeben zu wollen, selbst wenn ich auch seine andere Seite kannte. Oder meinte zu kennen. So sicher war ich mir da immerhin noch nicht. Hoffentlich würde sich das bald aufklären. Ich wollte endlich wissen, wer Eric wirklich war. Ich hatte beschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und ihn kennenzulernen, egal wie schwierig das werden sollte. Dann würden sich eventuell meine merkwürdigen Gefühle ebenfalls klären. Doch wie lernte man jemanden kennen, der sich komplett abschottete? Auch wenn er mir gegenüber etwas offener zu sein schien, hieß das nicht, dass wir uns demnächst zum DVD-Abend treffen würden. Wieso musste dieser Mensch so schwierig und verschlossen sein? In diesem Moment fiel mir ein, was ich gestern getan hatte. Ob er mir gegenüber wohl nun anders sein würde? Immerhin umarmte man den großen, starken und kalten Eric nicht einfach ohne Konsequenzen, da war ich mir sicher. Doch dann hätte er doch gestern schon etwas sagen müssen, oder? So viele Fragen und keine Antworten in Sicht.

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken stand ich schließlich vorm Trainingsraum und wartete auf Eric. Dieser kam einige Minuten später gähnend um die Ecke und lächelte, als er mich erblickte. Da waren meine Sorgen wohl unbegründet gewesen. Ich lächelte zurück und reichte ihm seine Kaffee, welchen er dankend annahm. Schweigend standen wir uns gegenüber und jeder trank seinen Kaffee. Nach den ersten paar Schlucken fühlte ich mich schon deutlich wacher und auch bei Eric schien das Getränk Wirkung zu zeigen.  
„Was machen wir heute?“, erkundigte ich mich.  
„Worauf hast du Lust?“, kam die Gegenfrage. Und da hatte ich mal wieder den Beweis: das war definitiv kein Straftraining. Ich fragte mich, ob Eric es anfangs als solches aufgesetzt hatte oder ob er schon von Anfang an etwas Anderes vorgehabt hatte. Doch wieso eigentlich? Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und fragte ihn, anstatt ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben.  
„Wieso machst du das hier eigentlich?“  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er mich an und schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte.  
„Also nicht falsch verstehen, aber das war von Anfang an keine Bestrafung und du bist auf einmal so nett und das verwirrt mich und du hast mir geholfen und -“, mitten im Satz wurde ich durch ein Paar Lippen unterbrochen, welches sich auf meine legte. Mein Herzschlag stoppte für eine Sekunde, nur um danach mit doppeltem Tempo weiter zu schlagen. Eric legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken, die andere an meine Hüfte und zog mich näher an sich heran. Ich folgte bereitwillig, unfähig auch nur irgendeinen Gedanken in meinen Kopf zu lassen. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Es fühlte sich gut an, verboten gut. Und das war es auch: verboten. Das hinderte mich jedoch nicht daran, seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Ich konnte spüren, dass er an meinen Lippen grinste, im nächsten Moment stupste seine Zunge gegen ebendiese und bat um Einlass. Zögerlich öffnete ich meinen Mund, ich war mir unsicher, was ich tun sollte, immerhin war das hier mein erster Kuss. Ein wilder Kampf unserer Zungen entstand und ich entschied mich, mich auf meine Intuition zu verlassen. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Eric kämpfte um Dominanz. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten wir uns voneinander und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen verwundert an. Doch bevor weder er noch ich etwas sagen konnten, wurde der prickelnde Moment durch ein Räuspern unterbrochen.

Four

Ich hatte wirklich keine Idee, wieso Eric mich vor dem Training unbedingt noch einmal sprechen wollte. Eigentlich hatten wir das Wichtigste schon am Vortag besprochen. Beziehungsweise: er hatte seinen Plan erläutert und ich musste ihn gezwungenermaßen formell abnicken, da ich ja offiziell das Training leitete. War er um diese Zeit nicht eh mit dem Straftraining beschäftigt? Wieso genau er Tris dieses Training aufbrummte, verstand ich bis heute nicht. Schließlich musste er dadurch viel früher aufstehen, was sicherlich kein Vorteil für ihn war. Ich wusste, wie sehr er es hasste, früh aufzustehen, das hatte ihn schon während unserer gemeinsamen Initiation fertiggemacht. Vielleicht war es für ihn eine ausreichende Genugtuung, Tris leiden zu sehen. Trotzdem wunderte es mich, dass er das Straftraining nicht langsam beendete. Selbst bei schlimmeren „Vergehen“ oder vorlauten Bemerkungen gegen ihn hatte er die Bestrafung kleiner gehalten. Irgendetwas war dieses Mal anders. Seufzend verließ ich meine Wohnung und machte mich auf den Weg zum Trainingsraum, Erics Befehlen sollte man sich lieber nicht widersetzen.

Ich fand es unfair, wie er Tris behandelte. Ihr dieses Extratraining aufzubrummen, war wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Würde er ihr wenigstens etwas beibringen, dann wäre das etwas anderes. Doch für mich stand fest, dass Eric zu so etwas gar nicht in der Lage war. Niemals würde er jemandem helfen, das glaubte ich nicht. Tris war mir wichtig, das konnte ich offen zugeben. Ich wollte nichts von ihr, doch trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, sie beschützen zu müssen. Einerseits, weil sie aus der selben Fraktion stammte wie ich, andererseits, weil sie mich an meine Schwester erinnerte. Sie hatte einen ähnlichen Charakter gehabt. Als ich das das erste Mal bemerkte, tat es weh. Ich hatte die Erinnerung an meine Schwester weitestgehend verdrängt, doch Tris' Anwesenheit brachte alles wieder an die Oberfläche. Meine Schwester, ihr Name war Elaine gewesen, hatte sich vor einigen Jahren das Leben genommen, weil sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, wie schwer unser Vater sie misshandelte. Sie verfiel in schwere Depressionen und Selbsthass. Für alles, was unser Vater uns antat, gab sie sich selbst die Schuld, obwohl sie nichts dafür konnte. Ein halbes Jahr vor ihrer Bestimmungszeremonie nahm sie sich schließlich das Leben. Seitdem hatte ich mir geschworen, stärker zu werden. Das war nur einer der Gründe dafür gewesen, die Ferox zu wählen. Wäre ich damals stärker gewesen, dann hätte ich sie vielleicht vor unserem Vater beschützen können. Deshalb war es für mich nun umso wichtiger Tris zu beschützen, da sie mich in so vielen Dingen an meine Schwester erinnerte. Tris hatte mir ein neues Ziel im Leben geben und auch wenn sie nichts davon wusste, war ich ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Sie war nun wie eine kleine Schwester für mich.

Als ich die Tür zum Trainingsraum öffnete, blieb mir bei dem Anblick, welcher sich mir bot, die Luft weg. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah: Eric und Tris küssten sich! Dass sich Eric gerne ein Mädchen zum Spielen aussuchte, wusste ich. Doch niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Tris sich auf ihn einlassen würde. Wieso interessierte er sich überhaupt für sie? Mir war es neu, dass er sich für „unwichtige und unnütze Initianten“ interessierte. Doch dann verstand ich es. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Vermutung, dass etwas zwischen ihr und mir laufen könnte, da ich mich so sehr um sie kümmerte. Ich hatte ihr im Training geholfen und wir waren zusammen das Riesenrad hochgeklettert. So wie es aussah, hatte Eric das falsch interpretiert und wollte mir auf diese Weise eins auswischen. Indirekt klappte das auch, bloß anders als er es sich wohl erhofft hatte.  
Mittlerweile hatten die beiden ihren Kuss unterbrochen und schauten einander gebannt an. Eric war wirklich ein begnadeter Schauspieler, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Denn etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein. Dieser Kerl hatte kein Herz, keine Gefühle. Er spielte nur mit ihr und das machte mich wütend.  
Zeit, auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Ich räusperte mich.


	13. Lecture.

Four

Nachdem die beiden meine Anwesenheit bemerkten, lösten sie sich aus ihrer Starre. Tris schaute mich mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck an, Erics Blick war wie gewohnt kalt und ausdruckslos. Hilfesuchend blickte Tris zu ihm, allerdings machte Eric keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu erklären. Nicht, dass ich das von ihm erwartet hätte, wieso sollte der große tolle Eric auch irgendeine seiner Handlungen erklären?  
„Was ist hier los?“, stellte ich deshalb die offensichtliche Frage.  
„Das geht dich nichts an“, kam prompt die Antwort von Eric.  
Ich setzte gerade zu einer Erwiderung an, als er mich sofort unterbrach: „Du wirst kein Wort darüber verlieren, noch hast du irgendetwas in Frage zu stellen, kapiert?“  
Ich entschloss mich dazu, bloß stumm zu nicken. Mich mit Eric anlegen wollte ich dann doch nicht.  
„Gut“, brummte er, blickte noch ein letztes Mal zu Tris und lächelte sie tatsächlich an. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Das hämische Grinsen, mit welchem er mich bedachte, als er den Trainingsraum verließ, brachte mich fast zum Kotzen. Also hatte er gewollt, dass ich den Kuss sah. Dieser manipulative Mistkerl, ich musste Tris unbedingt vor ihm warnen. Da konnte nichts Gutes bei rauskommen, ich bezweifelte stark, dass er ehrlich zu ihr war.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das jetzt sollte?“, fragte ich sie.  
Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, weiß ich selbst nicht so genau.“  
„Hat er dich bedrängt?“, wollte ich von ihr wissen. Könnte ja sein, zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.  
„W-was? Nein! Hat er nicht“, gab sie aufgebracht zurück.  
„Wieso hat er dich dann geküsst?“  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, entrüstete sie sich. „Ist jetzt nicht so, dass ich darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Und da du hier einfach so reingeplatzt bist, konnte er mir auch nichts erklären.“  
„Hätte er wahrscheinlich eh nicht gemacht“, murmelte ich kaum hörbar. Sie hatte es dennoch mitbekommen.  
„Er ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst“, gab sie genervt zurück.  
„Ach ja? Du kennst ihn doch kaum. Du weißt gar nicht, zu was er fähig ist. Ich kenne ihn seit unserer gemeinsamen Initiation und glaub mir, er hat keine Gefühle. Für nichts und niemanden!“  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, erwiderte sie bloß.  
„Und was macht dich so sicher, dass er bei dir eine Ausnahme macht und nicht der kalte, herzlose Anführer ist, der Dinge nur macht, weil etwas für ihn dabei herausspringt?“, fragte ich provokant.  
„Weil.. weil eben. Wieso sollte er mich sonst geküsst haben? Einfach so? Wieso sollte er mir sonst beim Training geholfen haben?“, gab sie aufgebracht von sich, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah mich herausfordernd an.  
„Um dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und mich eifersüchtig zu machen“, klärte ich sie auf. Davon war ich überzeugt.  
„Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“, herrschte sie mich an. „Erstens: es geht dich gar nichts an, was da passiert ist, abgesehen davon, dass ich das nicht einmal selbst weiß. Zweitens: wie eingebildet muss man eigentlich sein, um sowas zu behaupten? Wieso sollte er dich eifersüchtig machen wollen?“  
„Weil er mitbekommen hat, wie wichtig du mir bist und das falsch interpretiert hat. Er denkt anscheinend, dass ich etwas von dir will und deshalb kommt er mir jetzt zuvor. Meint er zumindest aber so ist das gar nicht“, klärte ich sie auf. Beziehungsweise wollte ich sie eigentlich aufklären, jedoch hörte sie mir nicht richtig zu. Sie glaubte mir nicht, das sah ich ihr an. Ich wollte sie doch bloß vor Erics Machenschaften beschützen.

„Four, ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mich beim Training unterstützt hast und mir auch bei Capture The Flag dein Vertrauen geschenkt und mir geholfen hast aber das hier geht jetzt etwas zu weit. Das ist meine Angelegenheit und da hast du dich nicht einzumischen“, stellte sie klar.  
„Wie du meinst. Ich wollte dich lediglich warnen. Eric kann man nicht so einfach trauen. Man weiß nie, was seine eigentlichen Beweggründe sind. Bitte glaub mir“, bat ich sie.  
„Wieso sollte ich? Das alles wirkt schon ziemlich aus der Luft gegriffen, findest du nicht? Woher sollst du wissen, dass Eric nicht auch anders sein kann? Immerhin ist er auch nur ein Mensch. Außerdem läuft da nichts, es war nur ein Kuss. Was interessiert dich das überhaupt?“  
„Du erinnerst mich an jemanden. Diese Person war mir sehr wichtig, leider habe ich sie verloren. Mir hängt es nach, dass ich sie nicht beschützen konnte, deshalb will ich alles versuchen, damit dir nichts passiert“, gab ich zu.  
„Ich fühle mich zwar geehrt, aber ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Abgesehen davon will ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, ok? Genau deshalb bin ich hier, ich möchte mein eigenes Leben führen und selbst bestimmen. Wer genau war sie eigentlich?“, wollte sie von mir wissen.  
„Kann ich dir das ein anderes Mal erzählen? Ich bin noch nicht wirklich bereit dafür, mit irgendjemandem darüber zu reden. So viel wie dir habe ich noch niemandem erzählt“, eröffnete ich ihr.  
„Gut, dann erzähl es mir, sobald du bereit dafür bist, in Ordnung? Aber lass mich bitte meine eigenen Erfahrungen machen, ok? Es ist lieb von dir, dass du dich sorgst aber das ist meine Sache“, meinte sie, dieses Mal schon etwas ruhiger.  
„Hm“, brummte ich. Eric konnte man nicht trauen, wieso tat sie es? „Aber pass auf dich auf, ok?“  
„Ja werde ich, Mama“, sagte sie grinsend und schlug mir leicht gegen die Schulter. Ich konnte nicht anders, als auch anfangen zu grinsen. Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich nahm mir vor, sie bei Gelegenheit ein bisschen über Eric auszufragen. Vielleicht würde ich so mehr über seine wahren Beweggründe erfahren.

Tris

Ich war so wütend während dem Gespräch mit Four. Was glaubte der eigentlich, wer er war? Schön und gut, dass er sich um mich kümmerte, allerdings klangen seine Behauptungen doch sehr eingebildet. Als ob sich Eric so sehr Gedanken um Four machen würde, dass er so einen Plan ausheckte. Leider hatte es Four mit seiner kleinen Ansprache trotzdem geschafft, mich zu verunsichern. Er war nun schon die zweite Person, die mich vor Eric warnte. Zuerst Tori, jetzt Four. Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Eric darauf ansprechen? Es einfach ignorieren? Es gab eine Sache, die ich definitiv nicht ignorieren konnte, und das waren meine Gefühle. Ich wusste noch nicht, wie tief diese gehen würden aber bisher konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ich Eric mochte und er mir etwas bedeutete, was auch immer das sein mochte. Mir war es egal, wie andere über ihn dachten. Ich wusste, dass er auch anders sein konnte, das hatte er mir bewiesen und daran hielt ich mich fest.

Mich wunderte es immer noch, wieso Four sich so um mich sorgte. Schon von Anfang an war er immer an meiner Seite gewesen und hatte mir geholfen, wo es nur ging. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, trotzdem wollte ich nicht, dass er sich zu sehr in meine Angelegenheiten einmische. Das ging ihn nun wirklich nichts an. Ich würde selbst herausfinden, was Eric dazu gebracht hatte, mich zu küssen. Der Gedanke an den Kuss wärmte mich von innen aus. Es war ein schönes, wohliges Gefühl. Auch wenn ich mir was Eric anging nicht sicher sein konnte, machte mich der Kuss dennoch glücklich. War ich jemals so glücklich und frei gewesen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wenn mir vor ein paar Tagen jemand erzählt hätte, dass Eric für diesen Zustand verantwortlich sein würde, dann hätte ich diese Person vermutlich ausgelacht. Es war eine zu absurde Vorstellung, trotzdem war sie wahr geworden. Doch wie sollte ich Eric darauf ansprechen? Ich wusste es nicht und traute mich auch nicht. Eric war kein Mensch, mit dem man einfach mal so über so etwas reden konnte. Mit Glück würde sich eine Situation ergeben, in der ich es ansprechen konnte. Ich hoffte darauf. Ich hoffte auf so Vieles, doch war mich nicht sicher, ob ich es von ihm bekommen würde. Welche war nun seine wahre Persönlichkeit? Der eiskalte Eric, der vor nichts zurückzuschrecken schien, um ein furchteinflößender Anführer zu sein – oder der Eric, der mich vorhin noch aus warmen Augen angesehen und mich zärtlich geküsst hat?  
Ich entschied mich dafür, ihn am nächsten Morgen nicht darauf anzusprechen. Allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber beim heutigen Training verhalten sollte. Schätzungsweise wie immer, die anderen sollten sowieso keinen Verdacht schöpfen, ansonsten säßen sowohl Eric als auch ich in der Klemme. Ein Verhältnis zwischen Trainer und Initiantin käme höchstwahrscheinlich bei niemandem gut an. Doch war es das überhaupt? Ein Verhältnis? Ich wusste nicht, in welche Schublade ich unsere Beziehung zueinander stecken sollte, es gab dafür einfach keine passende. Anscheinend würde ich es auf mich zukommen lassen müssen, mehr konnte ich nicht tun. Ich traute mich nicht, Eric direkt damit zu konfrontieren und er würde wahrscheinlich auch nichts dazu sagen. Da konnte ich nur abwarten. Abwarten und nun erst einmal einen Kaffee trinken.

Eric

Ich konnte nicht sagen, worüber ich mich mehr freute, den Kuss oder Fours dummes Gesicht. Halt, was dachte ich da? Ich entschied mich für die zweite Option. Als ob mir der Kuss irgendetwas bedeutet hatte. Das Herzklopfen, das ich noch immer hatte, ignorierte ich dabei geflissentlich. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, es war eine rein körperliche Reaktion und mehr nicht. Die Stiff war eine dumme, kleine Initiantin. Für Initianten hatte ich nichts übrig, für unscheinbare wie sie drei Mal nicht. Ich wusste, dass ich mich selbst belog, zumindest wenn es darum ging, Tris als unscheinbar zu bezeichnen. Seitdem sie hier war, hatte sie eine beachtliche Wandlung durchgemacht. Die alte Tris hätte sich vermutlich niemals vor eine Zielscheibe gestellt oder wäre als erste gesprungen. Ich bewunder – halt stopp. Nichts tat ich. Wieso beschäftigte mich dieses Mädchen überhaupt? Ach quatsch, tat sie ja gar nicht.  
Das einzige, was mich beschäftigte war, was ich der kleinen sagen sollte, falls sie mich morgen nach dem Kuss fragen würde. So ein guter Schauspieler, dass ich ihr sagen könnte, ich hätte Gefühle für sie, war ich dann doch nicht. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie zu schüchtern war, um etwas zu sagen. Lieber erst einmal totschweigen, die gewünschte Reaktion von Four hatte ich immerhin schon bekommen.

Ich blendete den Kuss erst einmal aus, denn momentan hatte ich Wichtigeres zu tun. Jeanine hatte mich um ein Treffen gebeten, es schien um unseren Plan zu geben, bei welchem sie mir eine besondere Rolle zukommen lassen wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich nicht wirklich gespannt darauf. Ich hatte mich damals für die Idee begeistern lassen, weil ich unbedingt Anführer werden wollte. So naiv wie ich damals gewesen bin, habe ich natürlich allem blind zugestimmt. Dazu gehörte eben auch, bei diesem Plan mitzuwirken, was auch immer er noch beinhalten würde. Jetzt würde ich da unbeschadet sowieso nicht mehr herauskommen, ich wusste schon zu viel. Auch wenn ich gefühlt gar nichts wusste, eigentlich auch nicht wissen wollte. Ich konnte mit dem Plan nicht viel anfangen. Auch wenn ich in mancher Hinsicht skrupellos und aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit emotional erkaltet sein mochte, es war nie meine Intention gewesen, die Altruan zu stürzen. Ich wusste noch immer nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich wäre kein Anführer geworden, dann wäre einiges einfacher. Aber jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr ändern. Auf der anderen Seite genoss ich die Macht, die meine Position mit sich brachte. Vielleicht würde Jeanine heute einige Punkte anbringen, die mich doch von unserem Plan überzeugten. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen.

Natürlich war mir auch daran gelegen, das Problem mit den Unbestimmten zu beseitigen. Allerdings war ich unschlüssig, ob es die richtige Lösung war, sie sofort zu beseitigen. Bisher hatte mir niemand einen Beweis geliefert, dass Unbestimmte tatsächlich gefährlich waren und das System bedrohten. Eigentlich könnte es mir auch egal sein, was mit ihnen geschah. Aber ganz so abgestumpft war ich dann doch noch nicht. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, das wusste ich auch. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, zu einer emotionslosen Hülle zu verkommen. Machte mir das Angst oder war es mir egal? Diese Frage konnte ich nicht beantworten, wollte es auch nicht. Am liebsten würde ich mir gar keine Gedanken mehr über irgendwas machen. Allerdings fragte ich mich doch, was Jeanines Beweggründe für den Umsturz waren. Beschützten die Altruan tatsächlich so viele Unbestimmte oder wollte Jeanine lediglich die Macht an sich reißen? Würde sie diese danach aufteilen oder war es sinnlos ihr zu helfen, da wir uns auf diese Weise bloß selbst versklavten? Ich traute diesem Weibsstück nicht.

Seufzend betrat ich mein Büro, in welchem Jeanine schon auf mich wartete.  
„Hallo Eric, du bist spät dran“, begrüßte sie mich. Ich schüttelte ihre Hand und wir setzten uns. Jeanine war wohl der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, von welchem ich mir Kritik gefallen ließ. Im Traum würde es mir nicht einfallen, ihr zu widersprechen, die Konsequenzen wären schlichtweg zu gewaltig.  
„Ich musste noch ein paar Dinge bezüglich des Trainings der Initianten regeln“, log ich sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an. Immerhin das konnte ich in ihrer Gegenwart. Die Candor wären definitiv nichts für mich gewesen.  
„Das ist eines der Themen, die ich mit dir besprechen wollte“, fing sie das Gespräch an.  
„Inwiefern?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Ich möchte, dass du die Initianten dieses Jahr in Phase zwei noch genauer beobachtest als sonst. Wir haben das Serum optimiert, es sollte nun noch leichter fallen, Unbestimmte während der Simulationen ausfindig zu machen“, erklärte sie mir. Ich nickte.  
„Solltest du jemanden finden oder auch nur verdächtigen, dann meldest du mir das umgehend. Ich möchte Ergebnisse sehen. Nur so kann ich sichergehen, dass ich dir vertrauen kann“, sagte sie und lächelte mich kühl an. Wie ich diese Frau hasste. Doch mir blieb nichts Anderes übrig, als zu tun, was sie sagte. Und eventuell hatte sie Recht, womöglich bedrohten Unbestimmte das System. Ich wusste es nicht.  
„Ich werde mein bestes tun“, versicherte ich ihr.  
„Das will ich dir auch raten. Mir liegt viel daran. Und du weißt, was passiert, sollte herauskommen, dass du nicht vollkommen auf unserer Seite stehst“, deutete sie eine Drohung an. Ja, das wusste ich. Sie würden mich beseitigen, so wie sie es auch mit den Unbestimmten taten. Für Jeanine war ich nichts Weiteres als ein Spielball, ein kleiner Teil ihres Plans. Vielleicht hätte ich eine andere Meinung von unserem Vorhaben, wenn ich mehr zu sagen hätte. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Momentan war ich nicht sonderlich überzeugt, würde das aber auf keinen Fall zeigen.  
„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen“, schloss ich das Gespräch. Jeanine nickte, verabschiedete sich und verließ mein Büro. Kaum hörbar ließ ich die Luft heraus, die ich unbewusst angehalten hatte. Ich steckte nun in dieser Sache mit drin, ob es mir nun gefiel oder nicht. Als Anführer würde ich meine Arbeit wenigstens ordentlich ausführen. Ich wollte meinen Posten und mein Leben behalten. In dieser Fraktion genoss ich endlich den Respekt, den ich schon immer haben wollte. Ich hatte so vieles erreicht, das setzte ich nicht ohne Weiteres aufs Spiel. Was interessierten mich da ein paar Altruan und Unbestimmte? Genau, gar nicht. Doch ein kleiner Teil von mir, der Teil, den ich bis in die hinterste Ecke meines Bewusstseins gedrängt hatte, schrie jedes Mal auf, wenn es um den Plan ging. Es war ein Wunder, dass dieser winzige Teil, die Moral, überhaupt noch existierte. Würde sie mein Untergang oder meine Rettung sein?


	14. Drunk people always tell the truth.

Tris

Eric hat sich während des regulären Trainings tatsächlich ganz normal verhalten und mich weitestgehend ignoriert. Aber hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet? Eigentlich nicht. Mir war schon klar, dass er mich nicht vor allen anderen beiseite ziehen konnte, um mit mir zu reden. Ich war ja nicht blöd, das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Aber wenigstens etwas mehr Blickkontakt hätte ich mir dann doch gewünscht. Doch er hat mir kein einziges Mal in die Augen gesehen – wie schon gesagt, er hat mich so gut wie gänzlich ignoriert. So gesehen habe ich auch überhaupt keine Lust auf mein privates Training morgen mit ihm. Das kann nur verdammt peinlich werden. Wahrscheinlich würden wir uns anschweigen, denn ich rechnete nicht damit, dass er etwas sagen wird. Ich definitiv nicht, ich traute mich nicht. Abgesehen davon war ich noch viel zu überrumpelt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich über diesen Kuss nachdachte, wurde ich sofort rot im Gesicht. Bei den Altruan wurde jeglicher Körperkontakt nicht gerne gesehen, weshalb ich in dieser Hinsicht auch nichts gewohnt war. Der Kuss war da auf jeden Fall ein krasses Extrem. Und dann auch noch darüber reden? Das konnte ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht wie und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich dabei nur blamieren konnte, deshalb ließ ich es lieber bleiben.

Allerdings freute ich mich darüber, dass morgen der letzte Tag der ersten Phase war. Am Abend würden unsere Rankings dieser Phase feststehen und ein paar würden uns verlassen müssen. Danach sollte es eine riesige Party für diejenigen geben, die es bis hierhin geschafft hatten. Tags drauf würden wir frei haben. Zum einen, um uns von der verdienten Party zu erholen, zum anderen, da dort der Besuchertag stattfinden sollte. Ich hoffte stark, dass ich meine Eltern wiedersehen würde. Hoffentlich würden sie sich nicht zwischen Caleb und mir entscheiden müssen. Mit einigen Bedenken angesichts des nächsten Tages fiel ich schließlich ins Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen, was jedoch gar nicht so einfach war. Immer wieder geisterten meine Gedanken um diesen Kuss herum. Wieso hatte Eric mich geküsst, was hatte er davon? Oder wollte er es wirklich? Konnte ich ihm trauen? Immerhin hatten mir schon zwei Personen geraten, mich vor ihm in Acht zu nehmen. Würde ich meine Freunde fragen, so würden sie mir vermutlich das selbe raten. Ich zwang mich dazu, an etwas anderes zu denken. Viel lieber sollte ich mich nun darauf freuen, dem Ziel, eine richtige Ferox zu werden, noch ein Stückchen näher zu kommen. Denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich über der roten Linie stehen würde, so war es zumindest beim Zwischenranking gewesen. Ich seufzte, schloss die Augen und schaffte es etwas später sogar einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich gar keine Lust aufzustehen. Ich wollte Eric nicht unter die Augen treten, aus unerfindlichen Gründen war mir der Kuss mega peinlich. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen wieso. Vielleicht, weil ich mit so etwas noch keine Erfahrung hatte. Oder, weil ich meine Gefühle selbst nicht beschreiben konnte, was es schwieriger machte, den Kuss einzuordnen. Trotzdem musste ich mich wohl oder übel meinem Schicksal ergeben. Noch dämlicher wäre es wahrscheinlich, wenn ich gar nicht auftauchen würde. Das würde einen viel schlechteren Eindruck machen. Es käme so rüber, als hätte ich Angst und das war definitiv das falsche Wort für das, was ich fühlte. Klar, mir wurde leicht flau im Magen bei dem Gedanken ihn gleich wiederzusehen und meine Knie wurden weich, allerdings würde ich das nicht als Angst bezeichnen. Mir war lediglich unwohl, mehr nicht. Jedoch wollte ich nicht, dass er mich für ein kleines, dummes Mädchen hielt, das sich nicht einmal traute, ihm wieder gegenüberzutreten. Also schwang ich mich aus dem Bett, zog mich um und ging schnurstracks aus dem Schlafsaal, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte. Auf den morgendlichen Kaffee verzichtete ich ebenfalls, ansonsten würde ich extra trödeln und zu spät kommen wäre nicht gerade das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. So kam es, dass ich an diesem Morgen ohne einen Kaffe für Eric vor der Tür des Trainingsraums stand und wartete. Nervös lagerte ich mein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, ich konnte nicht still halten. Hätte ich doch einen Kaffee holen sollen? War es auffällig, dass ich es nach dem Kuss nicht tat? Zeigte das fälschlicherweise, dass er mir nicht gefallen hatte? Hatte er das überhaupt? Ach haltet doch die Klappe, brummte ich im Stillen meinen Gedanken zu. So weit war ich also schon, ich redete in Gedanken mit mir selbst. Wo sollte das noch hinführen?

Kurz darauf bog Eric um die Ecke, begrüßte mich bloß mit einem Nicken, schloss die Tür zum Trainingsraum auf und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an mir vorbei. Gut, das war auch eine Art zu sagen, dass man über bestimmte Dinge nicht reden wollte. Jetzt wusste ich immerhin, woran ich war, auch wenn mich das nicht sonderlich glücklich machte. Wieso eigentlich? Vielleicht sollte ich mir zuerst Gedanken darüber machen, was ich eigentlich wollte. Teilweise hatte ich darauf schon eine Antwort gefunden, diese schreckte mich jedoch immer noch ab. Das konnte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich, dass ich auf einmal auf unseren kaltherzigen und rücksichtslosen Ausbilder stand. Kopfschüttelnd darüber, dass mein Herz bei seinem Anblick schon wieder einen Luftsprung gemacht hatte, betrat ich ebenfalls den Raum und stellte mich mit einiger Entfernung neben ihn. Ich räusperte mich, so wie Four es am vorherigen Tag getan hatte, was Eric leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Er war wohl in Gedanken gewesen, allerdings fing er sich ziemlich schnell wieder.

Ehrlich gesagt gab es von diesem Training nicht sonderlich viel zu berichten. Anstatt gegen ihn zu kämpfen, sollte ich die Grundschritte noch einmal durchgehen und Kraftübungen machen. Wieso er sich für diese Trainingsmethode entschieden hatte, konnte ich nicht so recht nachvollziehen. Meiner Meinung nach hätte es mir mehr gebracht, vor meinem letzten Kampf noch einmal richtig gegen Eric zu kämpfen, damit er mich auf jegliche meiner Schwächen hinweisen konnte. Doch er würde wohl seine Gründe dafür haben, er war schließlich der Trainer. Ansonsten verlief das Training recht schweigsam, aber damit hatte ich eh schon gerechnet. Keiner von uns verlor ein Wort über den Vortag, was mich etwas enttäuschte. Natürlich hätte ich selbst etwas sagen können, allerdings wusste ich nicht, womit ich anfangen sollte. Letztendlich gingen wir ohne noch ein weiteres Wort miteinander gewechselt zu haben zum Speisesaal, wo sich unsere Wege schließlich trennten. Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich ihm hinterher. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wieso küsste er mich erst, nur um mich dann wie Luft zu behandeln? Ich wurde aus diesem Typen einfach nicht schlau, weshalb ich lieber begann, mich mental auf den Kampf gegen Peter vorzubereiten. Wir mussten gegen jeden zwei Mal antreten und er war der letzte, gegen den ich in der zweiten Runde noch kämpfen musste. Gegen alle anderen hatte ich bereits gekämpft. Ich war nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, dass mein letzter Kampf gegen Peter stattfinden sollte, ändern konnte ich es auch nicht. Lieber hätte ich es schon hinter mir gehabt. Ich wusste noch genau, wie mein letzter Kampf gegen ihn verlaufen war, ich wollte nicht schon wieder auf der Krankenstation enden.

Ein paar Stunden später war es dann so weit. Mir war klar, dass ich gegen Peter nur verlieren konnte aber ich glaubte nicht, dass das meine Wertung so weit hinunterziehen würde, dass ich mich den Fraktionslosen anschließen musste. Dafür war ich beim letzten Mal schon viel zu gut gewesen.  
Der Kampf endete wie erwartet damit, dass ich zusammengeschlagen am Boden lag. Peter hatte sämtliche seiner Aggressionen an mir ausgelassen. Dafür, dass er noch immer viel stärker als ich war, hatte ich mich ganz gut geschlagen, ich war länger kampffähig gewesen als letztes Mal. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich immer wieder einen Blick zu Eric geworfen, um zu sehen, wie er reagierte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, doch ich glaubte einen besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als ich schließlich zu Boden ging. Glücklicherweise brach Four darauf auch den Kampf ab. Seine Begründung: „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass irgendjemand aufgrund von Bewusstlosigkeit die Party nachher verpasst. Falls Tris weitergekommen sein sollte.“ Ach nein, welch nette und aufbauende Wort von ihm.

Nun war ich mit Christina, Will und Al auf dem Weg zur Grube, da dort unser Ranking bekannt gegeben werden sollte. Danach würde dort auch die Party stattfinden. Ich war gespannt, auf welchen Platz ich es letztendlich geschafft hatte. Außerdem machte ich mir Sorgen um Al. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es geschafft hatte, doch ich drückte ihm die Daumen. Als wir ankamen, standen Max, Eric und Four schon oben am Geländer. Hinter ihnen stand die Tafel, verdeckt durch ein großes, schwarzes Tuch. Al wurde bei ihrem Anblick ganz bleich, weswegen ich ihm aufmunternd die Schulter drückte. Er sah mich dankbar an. Manchmal wunderte ich mich, wieso er sich ausgerechnet für diese Fraktion entschieden hatte. Weil es die einzige war, die halbwegs zu ihm passte? Konnte ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Oder war seine Familie der Grund? In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, wie wenig ich über ihn wusste. Ich nahm mir vor, in nächster Zeit wieder mehr für meine Freunde da zu sein. Mit Christina wollte ich schließlich eh noch einen Mädelsabend machen. Endlich waren alle da und Max begann zu sprechen: „Ihr habt nun alle die erste Phase hinter euch gebracht. Euch fehlt nicht mehr viel, um ein richtiger Teil dieser Gemeinschaft zu werden. Allerdings wird es auch einige geben, deren Laufbahn bei den Ferox heute zu Ende sein wird.“  
Darauf ergriff Eric das Wort: „Da ihr nicht zu eurer alten Fraktion zurück könnt, werdet ihr von da an fraktionslos sein, aber das habe ich euch ja bereits zu Anfang erklärt. Es kann nicht jeder bei den Ferox aufgenommen werden, zum Schutze der Gesellschaft können wir nur die besten gebrauchen. Das ist hart, aber das ist das Leben als Ferox ebenfalls. Damit müsst ihr euch abfinden.“

Gleich darauf zog Four das Tuch von der Anzeigetafel, wahrscheinlich seine einzige Aufgabe dort oben. Gespannt starrte ich auf die Tafel, ich war tatsächlich noch etwas besser geworden und auf Platz sechs gelandet. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass Al es ebenfalls geschafft hatte. Er befand sich zwar bloß knapp über der roten Linie, doch das reichte. Ich umarmte ihn und zusammen fingen wir an zu lachen. Da konnte es jemand anscheinend noch gar nicht fassen. Will war auf Platz fünf und Christina auf Platz acht. Glücklich fielen sich die beiden in die Arme. Lächelnd beobachtete ich die beiden. Und da passierte es auf einmal, Will küsste Christina. Zuerst schien sie recht überrascht zu sein, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, dann erwiderte sie jedoch den Kuss. Al wurde rot, worüber ich lachen musste. Ihm schien das peinlich zu sein, ich hingegen freute mich riesig für die beiden. Mein Blick huschte wieder zum Balkon, ich suchte nach Eric. Leider stand er nicht mehr dort oben. Ich wusste auch nicht genau, was ich mir erwartet hatte. Dass er dort stand und mich anstarrte? Wohl kaum. Aber wenigstens ein unauffälliges Lächeln oder so hätte er mir schenken können. Frustriert wandte ich meinen Blick ab und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meine Freunde.

Christina löste sich von Will und ging auf mich zu.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er dich auch mag“, sagte ich lachend.  
„Jaaa schon. Ich hab mich halt nicht getraut, das ist gar nicht so einfach, weißt du“, gab sie verschmitzt zurück. Oh ja, das wusste ich nur zu gut. Ich traute mich schließlich auch nicht, mit Eric zu reden. Leider konnte ich ihr das noch immer nicht erzählen, sie würde mich für verrückt halten und es war sowieso verboten.  
„Ich freu mich für euch“, meinte ich und lächelte.  
„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dich verkuppeln“, antwortete Christina und grinste.  
„Haha, dann mal viel Spaß“, brummte ich bloß.  
„Das bekomm ich schon hin, du weißt gar nicht, zu was ich fähig bin. Wen willst du haben? Such dir einen aus, ich mach das schon“, witzelte sie.  
„Nein, Danke. Ich verzichte gerne“, sagte ich und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.  
„Wollen wir uns vor der Party noch umziehen?“, fragte sie mich.  
„Können wir machen, ist mir ehrlich gesagt aber ziemlich egal“, sagte ich achselzuckend.  
„Ach komm, wir machen uns schick und vielleicht findet sich dann jemand für dich“, zwinkerte sie. Ich knuffte sie dafür in die Seite und warf ihr einen gespielt bösen Blick zu. Wenn sie wüsste.

Wir gingen in den Schlafraum und kramten unsere besten Sachen hervor. Am Anfang der Initiation hatte ich mir ein Shirt mit Spitze gekauft, welches ich nun anziehen wollte. Nur eine passende Hose dazu hatte ich nicht.  
„Da müssen wir wohl noch los“, grinste Christina. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes, schwarzes Kleid an. Sie wollte sich noch passende Schuhe dafür holen, ich würde auch noch welche brauchen.  
Wenig später kamen wir mit unseren neuen Sachen aus dem Klamottengeschäft. Ich hatte mir eine enge Lederhose geholt und dazu die passenden Schuhe. Auch Christina hatte welche gefunden und so waren wir, nachdem Christina mich noch gezwungen hatte, mich zu schminken, endlich bereit, um auf die Party zu gehen. Will hatte sie ausgerichtet, dass wir uns dort treffen würden. Als er seine Freundin erblickte, wurden seine Augen groß und ich konnte mir denken, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Christina wurde rot, als sie Wills Blicke bemerkte und schaute ihn schüchtern an. Die beiden waren wirklich süß zusammen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich hübsche und auf gewisse Weise auch 'sexy' Kleidung anhatte und ich musste zugeben, dass es mir gefiel. Ich war nicht mehr das schüchterne, kleine Mädchen von den Altruan, ich hatte mich verändert und war selbstbewusster geworden. Zielstrebig und mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Bar, um eine Runde Getränke zu holen. Dabei konnte ich die Blicke einiger Ferox auf mir spüren. Anfangs war mir das etwas peinlich, als ich dann jedoch mit den Getränken zurücklief, machte es mir nichts mehr aus. Ich genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und freute mich darüber, dass ich anscheinend doch männliches Interesse wecken konnte. Konnte es dann nicht auch sein, dass Eric...? Ich verwarf den Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Darüber sollte ich lieber nicht nachdenken, es führte sowieso zu nichts. Der heutige Tag hatte gezeigt, dass er sich nicht wirklich für mich zu interessieren schien. Weshalb er mich geküsst hatte, verstand ich immer noch nicht. Vielleicht auch einfach nur, um mich zu verwirren, zuzutrauen wäre es ihm immerhin. Ich reichte meinen Freunden ihre Getränke und setzte mich zu ihnen. Obwohl ich mich nicht mehr mit Eric beschäftigen wollte, erwischte ich mich immer wieder dabei, dass ich nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Irgendwo musste er doch sein, oder? Plötzlich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Ach schau an, die Stiff kann ja auch wie ein Mädchen aussehen“, frotzelte Peter, dessen Auftauchen ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, so sehr war ich in Gedanken gewesen.  
„Verpiss dich, Peter“, fauchte Christina.  
„Nicht immer gleich so unfreundlich werden, meine Liebe“, grinste dieser bloß süffisant.  
„Was willst du?“, grummelte ich.  
„Ach nichts, nur die Aussicht genießen“, meinte er und starrte ungeniert auf meinen Ausschnitt. Ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde und zwar nicht aus Scham, sondern grenzenloser Wut.  
„Treib es nicht zu weit“, zischte ich. Gerade wollte er sich mir nähern, da wurde er von jemandem zurückgerissen.  
„Lass sie in Ruhe, ich glaube sie hat ihren Standpunkt klargemacht“, wurde Peter angeblafft. Dankbar schaute ich Four an, während Peter sich verärgert und irgendetwas vor sich her brummelnd verkrümelte. Four nickte mir zu und ging.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wurde ich von Christina gemustert.  
„Was war das denn?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung, was meinst du?“, fragte ich sie unschuldig. Ich wusste, dass Four mich beschützen wollte, da ich ihn an irgendjemanden erinnerte. Ich musste ihn unbedingt noch fragen, wer diese Person war. Doch für Christina musste es nun aussehen, als ob da etwas zwischen uns laufen würde.  
„Naja, läuft da was zwischen euch?“, erkundigte sie sich auch sogleich. Wusste ich es doch.  
„Ich und Four? Nein, nie im Leben. Ich denke, er kümmert sich einfach um seine Initianten. Wieso auch nicht? Kann ja nicht jeder Ausbilder so ignorant wie Eric sein“, entgegnete ich. Immerhin hatte ich somit vom Thema abgelenkt, auch wenn nun eine hitzige Diskussion darüber entbrannte, was für ein Arschloch Eric doch sei. Ich hielt mich dabei dezent zurück, da ich mir nicht sicher war, was ich momentan von ihm halten sollte. Irgendwann lenkte Christina das Gespräch trotzdem zurück auf Four: „Aber du kannst nicht sagen, er sei hässlich.“  
Ich verdrehte die Augen, während will sich räusperte. „Nicht falsch verstehen, mein Typ ist er nicht“, versicherte sie ihrem Freund, „aber vielleicht gefällt er ja Tris.“  
„Kein Bedarf“, murmelte ich bloß. Ich sah Four eher als – ja was eigentlich? Beschützer? Ich musste nicht zwingend beschützt werden. Ich sah ihn wohl am ehesten als guten Freund, auch wenn er zugleich mein Ausbilder war.  
„Na gut, dann nicht, ich will dich ja auch nicht zwingen. So ernst meine ich das auch nicht“, lachte Christina. Ich streckte ihr die Zunge heraus und damit war das Thema gegessen.

Nach einigen weiteren Getränken verabschiedete ich mich schließlich von den anderen, diese wollten noch etwas bleiben, ich hingegen war zu müde. Schließlich war ich früher aufgestanden, um mit Eric zu trainieren. Eric. Und schon wieder dachte ich an ihn. Das musste unbedingt aufhören, es kam doch eh nichts Gutes dabei raus. Seufzend verließ ich die Grube. Ich hatte ihn am Abend doch noch in einiger Entfernung gesehen. Er war bei den anderen Anführern gestanden und hatte tatsächlich gelacht. Irgendwie war es komisch gewesen, ihn so zu sehen. Ich bog gerade in einen dunklen Gang ab, als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Ich machte mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken dabei, als ich jedoch weitere zwei Male abbog und die Schritte noch immer hinter mir zu hören waren, bekam ich es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Irgendjemand folgte mir. Peter? Vielleicht wollte er sich für vorhin rächen. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und blickte panisch hinter mich. Ich war fast am Ende des Ganges angekommen, den ich gerade entlanglief, da bog jemand auf der anderen Seite um die Ecke. Ich konnte die Gestalt nur schemenhaft erkennen, doch es handelte sich definitiv um eine männliche. Ich begann zu rennen, was mir mein Verfolger jedoch gleichtat. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich hatte zu viel getrunken, um meine Höchstleistungen zu erreichen, weshalb ich schnell eingeholt wurde. Jemand packte mich von hinten und drehte mich zu sich um. Ich machte vor lauter Angst meine Augen zu. 'Jetzt ist es aus', dachte ich. Da lockerte sich auf einmal der Griff des Unbekannten und er legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht und bedeutete mir mit dieser Geste, aufzuschauen und meine Augen aufzumachen.  
„Eric?“, entkam es mir überrascht.  
„Tut mir leid, wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, meinte er entschuldigend und lallte dabei leicht. Da hatte jemand wohl einen im Tee.  
„Was willst du von mir?“, wollte ich von ihm wissen. Irgendeinen Grund musste es schließlich haben, dass er mir nachgelaufen war. Ich stand immer noch ein bisschen unter Schock, mein Herz klopfte gewaltig. Oder lag das an ihm?  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau“, murmelte er, beugte sich zu mir hinunter und küsste mich.

Wie beim ersten Mal war ich zunächst zu überrumpelt, um den Kuss zu erwidern, doch dann gab ich mich meinen Gefühlen einfach hin. Es wäre sinnlos gewesen, diese in solch einem Moment zu leugnen und ich konnte definitiv nicht sagen, dass ich abgeneigt war, ihn zu küssen. Dieser Kuss war anders, als der im Trainingsraum. Könnte daran liegen, dass wir beide etwas betrunken waren, er noch etwas mehr als ich. Seine Zunge stupste gegen meine Lippen, er bat um Einlass, welchen ich ihm gewährte. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und zog mich näher zu sich heran. Ich genoss das Gefühl, mich in seinen starken Armen zu befinden. Das ängstliche Gefühl, welches ich noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte, verschwand gänzlich und wich etwas Anderem. Geborgenheit machte sich in mir breit. Ich fühlte mich wohl und mir wurde warm. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, musste ich unwillkürlich lächeln, er tat es mir gleich. Eric lächelte. Es war unbeschreiblich. Er sollte definitiv öfter lächeln, es machte ihn noch hübscher. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, da kam er mir schon zuvor: „Ich mag dich, Tris. Gute Nacht.“ Und mit diesen Worten ging er um die Ecke und verschwand. Verdattert und mit offenem Mund blieb ich stehen. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Ich musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Ich wollte endlich wissen, was das zwischen uns war. Hoffentlich konnte er sich am nächsten Morgen noch an all das erinnern. So betrunken, wie er war, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er es vergaß. Seufzend ging ich in den Schlafraum und fiel müde und verwirrt ins Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange und da schlief ich auch schon ein.

Als ich aufwachte, schliefen alle noch. Das reguläre Training fand heute zwar nicht statt, jedoch ging ich davon aus, dass mein Privattraining trotzdem stattfinden würde, weshalb ich mich zum Trainingsraum begab. Doch Eric tauchte einfach nicht auf. Doch kein Training? Er hätte wenigstens was sagen können. Oder er ging einfach davon aus, dass ich mir denken konnte, dass wir nach der Party nicht trainieren würden. Verdammt, dabei wollte ich unbedingt mit ihm reden. Also würde ich ihn wohl oder übel suchen müssen. Ich beschloss, in der Grube anzufangen. Dort entdeckte ich Four und beschloss, ihn zu fragen, ob er wusste wo Eric war.  
„Four? Weißt du wo Eric ist?“  
„Der schläft wahrscheinlich noch“, entgegnete er.  
„Oh, ok. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass das Training trotzdem stattfinden würde“, meinte ich.  
„Anscheinend nicht, hätte mich auch stark gewundert, immerhin hat er gestern ordentlich was getrunken. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm heute Morgen allzu gut gehen wird“, grinste er. Ja, die Antipathie der beiden schien wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen.  
„Kannst du mir sagen, wo er wohnt?“, bat ich Four. Er seufzte.  
„Na gut“, meinte er und beschrieb mir den Weg. „Sei vorsichtig, bei allem, was Eric angeht“, empfahl er mir noch, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu Eric machte. Dort angekommen blieb ich zunächst unschlüssig vor seiner Wohnung stehen. Ob er schon wach war? Sollte ich ihn wirklich stören? Was wollte ich ihm eigentlich sagen? Sollte ich über gestern reden? Und auch über den anderen Kuss? Ich holte tief Luft. Meinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend klopfte ich an seiner Tür.

Eric

Ich wachte mit einem ätzenden Dröhnen in meinem Schädel auf. Da hatte ich gestern Abend wohl doch zu sehr über die Stränge geschlagen und wurde nun mit einem ganz miesen Kater bestraft. Stöhnend rollte ich mich aus meinem Bett und machte mich auf die Suche nach den Tabletten, die den Schmerz hoffentlich etwas lindern würden. Schleppend bewegte ich mich ins Bad, fand die Tabletten und nahm zwei auf einmal. Danach stellte ich mich unter die kalte Dusche und versuchte vollends wach zu werden. Es klappte leider nur mäßig, weshalb ich mir ein Handtuch umschlang und mir einen Kaffee machte. Die Maschine hatte ich mir erst vor ein paar Wochen gegönnt, es war eine der besten Entscheidungen meines Lebens gewesen. Ich dachte an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Ich hatte mit Max und den anderen getrunken und wir hatten noch etwas über die Arbeit geredet. Adam hatte schließlich irgendeine Tusse aufgerissen und war mir ihr verschwunden. Irgendwann hatte ich Tris an einem Tisch mit ihren Freunden entdeckt. Sie hatte verändert ausgesehen, was wohl daran lag, dass ich sie noch nie in etwas Anderem als ihren Trainingsklamotten gesehen hatte. Ich musste zugeben, dass ihr dieser Look stand und dass sie durchaus attraktiv war. An mehr konnte ich mich jedoch nicht erinnern, irgendwie war ich dann wohl wieder in meiner Wohnung gelandet. Doch irgendwas sagte mir, dass noch etwas passiert war. Ich kam bloß nicht drauf, also war es wohl auch nicht wichtig gewesen. Achselzuckend trank ich meinen Kaffee auf

Da klopfte es auf einmal an der Tür. Genervt durchquerte ich mein Wohnzimmer und schaute zuerst nach, wer es wagte, mich zu stören. Tris. Und da fiel es mir bei ihrem Anblick wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich wusste wieder, welches Detail des letzten Abends ich so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Als ich bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedete und im Begriff war, zu gehen, war ich ihr nachgelaufen. Dabei hatte ich sie ziemlich erschreckt. Ich wusste noch genau, was ich in dem Moment, als ich dies bemerkte, gedacht hatte: 'Süß'. Ich schüttelte mich. Das war nicht ich, das passte nicht zu mir. Zu allem Überfluss hatte ich Tris erneut geküsst und ihr dabei auch noch gesagt, dass ich sie mochte. Aber das tat ich doch gar nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich das gesagt hatte. So blöd konnte man doch nicht einmal sein, wenn man besoffen war, oder doch? Es lag definitiv am Alkohol und es entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. 'Betrunkene sagen immer die Wahrheit', kommentierte meine innere Stimme. Das mochte in manchen Fällen bestimmt stimmen, in diesem jedoch nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich sah in ihr nichts anderes als das, was ich auch in den anderen Initianten sah, auch wenn ich durchaus dachte, dass sie mehr Potential als die meisten von den anderen besaß. Doch Gefühle ihr gegenüber hatte ich keine. Das wüsste ich doch. Ich hatte nie Gefühle für irgendjemanden gehabt, nicht einmal sonderlich freundschaftliche. Die einzige Person, die ich tatsächlich geliebt hatte, war meine Mutter gewesen. Hoffentlich wollte Tris nun nicht über den gestrigen Abend reden. Doch was sollte sie sonst hier wollen? Seufzend öffnete ich die Tür.


	15. Semper fi.

Eric

Überrascht schaute sie mich an, sie schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass ich ihr aufmachen würde. Erwartungsvoll blickte ich sie an, sie schien unschlüssig darüber zu sein, was sie sagen sollte.  
Ich hingegen hatte mich dazu entschlossen, sie abzuwimmeln. Es gab nichts, was ich ihr zu diesem Thema sagen konnte. Über den Kuss hatte ich nicht hinausgedacht, ich wusste noch nicht, wie ich meinen Plan weiterführen wollte. Wollte ich es Four weiterhin heimzahlen? Hatte ich da schon das Äußerste erreicht? Darüber würde ich mir Gedanken machen, nachdem sie verschwunden war. Doch alles, was ich nach gestern Nacht nun wollte, war sie loszuwerden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wieso ich so gehandelt hatte, wie ich es nunmal getan hatte. Damit wollte ich mich auch nicht auseinandersetzen müssen, deswegen musste sie so schnell wie nur möglich gehen.

„Was willst du?“, murrte ich. Vielleicht würde sie verschwinden, wenn ich sie einschüchterte.  
„Wieso warst du heute Morgen nicht da?“, wollte sie von mir wissen. Hoffentlich war das das Einzige, was sie fragen würde.  
„Ihr habt heute frei, schon vergessen? Das beinhaltet logischerweise auch unser Training, ich dachte, das wäre klar“, klärte ich sie auf. Da fiel mir etwas ein: „Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo ich wohne?“ Mein Ton war schneidend, ich wollte nicht, dass die Initianten wussten, wo ich wohnte. Und vielleicht war sie da nicht die einzige.  
„Four hat mir den Weg beschrieben“, erklärte sie entschuldigend.  
„Er hat was? Dieser kleine Mistkerl. Wie oft habe ich ihm schon gesagt, dass er verdammt nochmal niemanden zu mir schicken soll“, regte ich mich auf. „Bist du die einzige, die es weiß?“  
„Ja“, murmelte sie. Immerhin. Dann würden hier wenigstens keine Nervensägen auftauchen. Und selbst wenn sie es wüssten, dann würden sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht trauen.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, um diese Uhrzeit hier aufzutauchen? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?“, schnauzte ich sie an. Ich wollte, dass sie ging. Ich hatte keine Lust mit ihr zu reden.  
„Wie schon gesagt, du bist nicht gekommen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das Training überhaupt stattfindet“, meinte sie achselzuckend. Mit diesen Worten schob sie sich an mir vorbei in meine Wohnung. Ungläubig starrte ich ihr hinterher. Das hatte sie sich nicht ernsthaft getraut oder?  
„Raus“, knurrte ich. Ich wollte niemanden in meiner Wohnung haben, sie eingeschlossen. Ich wollte sie nicht komplett vergraulen, da ich meinen Plan eventuell fortsetzen würde, allerdings würde ich ganz bestimmt nicht weich werden und meine Prinzipien über Bord werfen. Meine Autorität hatte ich in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr schleifen lassen, das musste sich dringend ändern.

„Nein“, erwiderte sie stur. Ich wusste, dass ich sie hier nicht herausbekam, ohne ihr weh zu tun.  
„Was willst du noch?“, fragte ich sie augenrollend. Gleich würde mir der Kragen platzen. Sie trieb es jetzt schon zu weit.  
„Wie machen wir das ab jetzt mit dem Training?“  
„Lockerer. Spontan. Irgendwie halt“, wollte ich sie abwimmeln. Doch sie ließ nicht locker: „Eric, ich will stärker werden. Und in der zweiten Phase kämpfen wir nicht mehr.“  
„Drei Mal die Woche. Tage sage ich dir noch. Und jetzt geh“, sagte ich bestimmend.  
„Da wäre noch etw-“, wollte sie gerade ansetzen, doch ich unterbrach sie: „Ist das denn wirklich so schwer zu verstehen oder bist du schwerhörig?“ Ich packte sie am Arm und schob sie Richtung Tür. Ich wusste genau, was sie fragen wollte und dafür hatte ich nun keinen Nerv. Ich musste mir erst überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sollte ich sie mit dieser Aktion vergraulen, dann musste ich die Entscheidung immerhin nicht mehr selbst treffen. Sie wehrte sich gegen meinen Griff, woraufhin ich ihn nur noch verstärkte. Dies verschaffte mir ein Zischen ihrerseits. Ich hatte es doch gesagt, ich würde sie hier nicht herausbekommen, ohne ihr wehzutun. In diesem Moment war es mir gleichgültig, ich wollte bloß, dass sie verschwand. Sie brachte mich schon wieder vollkommen aus der Fassung und damit kam ich nicht klar. Deshalb musste sie unbedingt gehen. Außerdem hatte hier kein Initiant etwas zu suchen. Kurzerhand öffnete ich die Tür, schob sie aus meiner Wohnung und knallte die Tür zu. Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Ein Teil von mir dachte sich, dass Four seine Abreibung schon bekommen hatte. Der andere Teil war überzeugt davon, dass da noch mehr rauszuholen war. Ich könnte so tun, als wäre ich ernsthaft an ihr interessiert. Allzu abgeneigt schien sie nicht zu sein, also würde ich wohl ein ziemlich leichtes Spiel haben. Eine Ausrede für mein Verhalten vorhin würde mir auch einfallen. Irgendetwas von wegen, dass ich kein Morgenmensch war. Oder dass ich es einfach nicht gewohnt war, dass Leute vor meiner Tür auftauchten. Privatsphäre blablabla. Ich würde mir das schon zurechtbiegen. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass ich Four so noch härter würde treffen können. Allerdings bestand dabei die Schwierigkeit, dass es niemand außer ihm mitbekam. Eine geheime Beziehung zu führen, von der niemand wusste, war eine Sache. Es war jedoch etwas komplett anderes, das Ganze so zu inszenieren, dass Four etwas davon mitbekam, ohne dass es für mich und meine Position problematisch werden würde. Da würde ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Wollte ich diesen Schritt gehen? Ja. Definitiv. Er hatte es verdient. Das Mädchen bildete in diesem Fall eben den Kollateralschaden. Pech gehabt, konnte passieren. Sie bedeutete mir nichts, also konnte ich sie auch benutzen. Wieso sollte sie mir auch etwas bedeuten. Nur weil ich ihr das im betrunkenen Zustand gesagt hatte? Das war nichtig. Mir war eben danach gewesen, das hieß rein gar nichts. Der Alkohol hatte mich beeinflusst. Nun, im nüchternen Zustand betrachtet, war ich mir sicher, dass ich so etwas niemals freiwillig zu ihr sagen würde. Es sei denn, es ging um meinen Plan. Und für den würde sie herhalten müssen.

Tris

Noch immer schockiert starrte ich auf die Tür. Er hatte mich tatsächlich rausgeschmissen. Ich verstand ihn einfach nicht. Erst küsste er mich, was mich komplett verwirrt hatte. Dann ignorierte er mich, nur um mich am gleichen Abend wieder zu küssen und mir auch noch zu sagen, dass er mich mochte. Oder wusste er nichts mehr davon, weil er so betrunken gewesen war? Das konnte ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht hatte er mich deswegen loswerden wollen, damit ich ihn nicht diesbezüglich fragen konnte. Trotzdem war es schöner und vor allem erträglicher, sich einzureden, dass er es vergessen hatte. Dennoch wusste ich nicht, was er auf einmal gegen mich hatte. Es wirkte fast so, als wolle er mich unbedingt auf Abstand halten. Das zumindest hatte seine Antwort auf meine Frage bezüglich des Trainings gezeigt. Wieder einmal hatte ich den Beweis, dass ich Eric lieber ganz schnell vergessen sollte. Genügend Anlässe hatte er mir schließlich gegeben. Ich hatte mir die nette Seite nur eingebildet. Und falls er sie doch besaß, dann würde er sie niemals freiwillig zum Vorschein kommen lassen. Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich um und ging.

Ich beschloss, Eric nicht auf den Kuss und seine Worte anzusprechen. Es würde nichts bringen, er würde sowieso alles abstreiten und das wollte ich mir nicht anhören. Ich würde mir von nun an nichts mehr von ihm gefallen lassen. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren nervtötend. Er sollte sich endlich mal entscheiden, ob er nun nett war oder eben nicht. Und bis dahin würde ich mich von ihm fernhalten. Entweder kam er auf mich zu oder er ließ es bleiben. Auch wenn ich nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass er irgendeinen Grund zu haben schien, auf mich zuzukommen. Ihm schien nichts an mir zu liegen. Vielleicht war das ganze doch nur ein perfides Spiel seinerseits. Womöglich machte es ihm einfach nur Spaß, mich zu verarschen. In diesem Falle hätte er seine nette Seite tatsächlich bloß gespielt und wäre in Wahrheit nur ein hinterlistiges Arschloch. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher erschien mir diese Möglichkeit. Man hatte beim Training schon bemerkt, dass Eric durchaus eine sadistische Ader besaß, wundern sollte es mich als nicht, falls er mich tatsächlich nur benutzt hatte. Für was auch immer. Dennoch hoffte ein kleiner Teil von mir darauf, dass er nur verwirrt war und sich deswegen so merkwürdig verhielt. Ich seufzte. Dieser Kerl machte mich komplett fertig. So oder so schien er mir nicht gut zu tun. Doch ich konnte nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken, dafür faszinierte er mich zu sehr. Trotzdem sollte ich erst einmal auf Abstand gehen.

Ich begab mich zurück zum Schlafsaal, die anderen sollten mittlerweile wach sein. Eine verschlafene Christina blickte mir entgegen, als ich den Saal betrat.  
„Wo warst du?“, brummelte sie.  
„Ich war zu blöd, um zu merken, dass heute kein Extratraining stattfindet“, meinte ich achselzuckend. Sie lachte.  
„Tja, du hättest länger schlafen können“, sagte sie grinsend. Ich griff das nächstbeste Kopfkissen und warf es nach ihr.  
„Du bist doof“, antwortete ich lachend. Ich liebte sie dafür, dass sie es schaffte mich abzulenken. Selbst, wenn sie nicht einmal was davon wusste.  
„Lass uns was Essen gehen, ich sterbe vor Hunger“, schlug Christina vor und rieb sich den Bauch. Zusammen gingen wir in die Grube, holten uns was zu Essen und setzten uns an einen Tisch. Etwas später kamen auch Will und Al hinzu. Wir unterhielten uns über alles Mögliche, bis wir auf den Nachmittag zu sprechen kamen.  
„Glaubt ihr, dass eure Eltern kommen?“, erkundigte sich Will. Al zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, Christina bejahte enthusiastisch und ich dachte nach. Würden meine Eltern kommen? Ich ging davon aus. Natürlich hatte ihnen meine Entscheidung wehgetan, jedoch wusste ich, dass sie sie respektierten und stolz auf mich waren. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob alle Fraktionen am selben Tag den Besuchstag ausrichteten, denn dann würden sich meine Eltern zwischen Caleb und mir entscheiden müssen. Doch ich hoffte darauf, dass alles so gut organisiert war, dass es nicht dazu kommen musste.  
„Ich denke schon, dass sie kommen werden“, sagte ich schließlich. Ich freute mich darauf, meine Eltern wiederzusehen. Auch wenn es 'Fraktion vor Blut' hieß, bedeutete mir meine Familie sehr viel und das würde sie auch immer.  
„Wann geht’s eigentlich los?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„So gegen Mittag, soweit ich weiß“, meinte Will.  
„Wir sollen nach dem Mittagessen hier in der Grube bleiben“, informierte uns Christina.  
„Was machen wir bis dahin? Ins Tattoostudio gehen? Shoppen?“, schlug ich vor.  
„Ich wollte mir eh noch was stechen lassen“, antwortete Will. Christina war ebenfalls einverstanden, ins Studio zu gehen, Al nickte bloß. Mir kam es vor, als wäre er wegen des Besuchstages etwas nervös. Vielleicht war er sich nicht sicher, ob seine Eltern kommen würden.

Nachdem wir mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Tattoostudio. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich mir dieses Mal etwas stechen lassen wollte, doch ich war gespannt darauf, welches Tattoo Will haben wollte. Tori begrüßte uns strahlend und zeigte uns ihre neuesten Entwürfe. Diese sahen alle sehr gut aus, doch es war nichts dabei, was zu mir passte. Ich schaute mich im Studio um, vielleicht würde ich etwas finden, was mir gefiel. Schließlich landete ich bei einem Spruch, der mir sehr gut gefiel: 'Semper fi'. Das passte perfekt und zwar in verschiedener Hinsicht. Zum einen, weil ich dieser Fraktion definitiv treu sein würde – zum anderen, weil ich auch meiner Familie treu bleiben würde, auch wenn ich das niemandem so öffentlich sagen durfte. Doch für mich war das eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Ich nahm mir die Vorlage und zeigte sie Tori. Sie nickte und meinte, dass sie zuerst Wills Tattoo fertig machen würde. Also schaute ich gemeinsam mit Christina und Al dabei zu. Ich fand es faszinierend, dass Tattoos nicht mehr gestochen, sondern durch ein Pad auf die Haut übertragen wurden. Darüber hatte ich schon das letzte Mal mit Tori reden wollen. Ich fragte mich, wie sehr das Stechen damals wo wehgetan hatte. Sie als Künstlerin musste über so etwas eigentlich Bescheid wissen. Als Tori das Pad von Wills Unterarm nahm, bestaunte ich Wills Tattoo. Es war wunderschön. Will hatte sich eine Taschenuhr tätowieren lassen, deren Ziffernblatt eine Weltkarte zeigte.  
„Was bedeutet es?“, wollte ich wissen.  
„Die Uhr erinnert mich an meinen Vater. Er ist gestorben, als ich noch sehr klein war, ich kann mich nicht an Vieles erinnern, jedoch an diese Uhr. Ich habe sie bei meiner Mutter gelassen, damit sie noch ein Erinnerungsstück an ihn hat“, erklärte Will und wirkte dabei etwas abwesend. Der Verlust seines Vaters schien ihm immer noch sehr nah zu gehen.  
„Und die Weltkarte?“, fragte Christina ihren Freund.  
„Sie steht dafür, dass ich gerne die ganze Welt sehen würde. Ich weiß, dass das seit dem Krieg nicht geht. Trotzdem träume ich manchmal davon“, gestand Will. Ich konnte ihn da voll und ganz verstehen. In der Schule hatte ich einige Bücher gelesen, in welchen wunderschöne Bilder von den verschiedensten Orten auf der ganzen Welt abgebildet gewesen waren. Natürlich waren diese Bilder alle vor dem Krieg entstanden. Es war faszinierend, was es alles zu entdecken gab. Leider würden wir all diese Dinge niemals zu Gesicht bekommen.  
„Es ist wunderschön“, sagte ich zu Will.

„Was lässt du dir stechen?“, erkundigte sich Al.  
„Einen Spruch aufs Handgelenk. Er heißt 'semper fi'“, antwortete ich.  
„Was bedeutet das?“, wollte Christina wissen.  
„Für immer treu“, sagte ich.  
„Das passt zu dir“, meinte sie und lächelte.  
„Wir können anfangen“, eröffnete Tori mir. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit alles vorbereitet. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und hielt ihr mein linkes Handgelenk hin. Sie setzte das Pad auf und die Stelle fing an, leicht zu ziepen.  
„Wie war das eigentlich früher? Als noch richtig gestochen wurde?“, fragte ich interessiert.  
„Es hat deutlich mehr wehgetan. Vor allem hat es länger gedauert. Dafür war das Tätowieren früher eine wirklich hohe Kunst. Es ist eine Sache, eine Skizze für ein Pad zu zeichnen. Etwas komplett Anderes ist es, auf einem Menschen mit einer Nadel zu zeichnen“, erklärte sie. Aufmerksam hörte ich ihr dabei zu. Mich interessierte es, wie das Leben früher gewesen sein musste. Auch Will lauschte mit offenen Ohren.  
„Es ist schade, dass sich durch den Krieg vieles geändert hat“, murmelte er.  
„Ich schätze, dass man Tattoos trotzdem irgendwann so gestochen hätte. Wobei das eigentlich auch der falsche Ausdruck dafür ist“, meinte Tori.  
„Trotzdem, ich wüsste gerne, wie es früher gewesen ist“, sagte Will. Ich nickte zustimmend.  
„Das solltest du nicht zu laut in der Öffentlichkeit sagen. Sonst könnte man dir vorwerfen, dass du am System zweifelst“, warnte Tori ihn. Auch mir warf sie einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Heutzutage muss man immer vorsichtiger sein. Aber genug jetzt davon. Dein Tattoo ist fertig“, schloss sie das Thema und entfernte das Pad von meinem Handgelenk. Es war perfekt.  
„Danke, Tori“, sagte ich und wir verabschiedeten uns.

„Bis zum Mittagessen dauert es noch etwas, oder?“, fragte ich.  
„Ja. Zurück in den Schlafsaal?“, schlug Christina vor. Zusammen gingen wir in den Schlafsaal und setzten uns gegenüber auf zwei Betten. Christina kuschelte sich an Will. Schmunzelnd betrachtete ich die beiden und merkte dabei, dass ich mir so etwas auch wünschte. Schnell vertrieb ich diesen Gedanken wieder. Ich musste mich von Eric fernhalten, er nutzte mich sicherlich nur aus. Abgesehen davon war er unberechenbar. Im einen Moment nett, im anderen wieder eiskalt.  
Wir spekulierten darüber, was uns in der zweiten Phase erwarten würde.  
„Irgendwie werden wir uns anscheinend unseren Ängsten stellen müssen. Wie auch immer das funktionieren soll“, rätselte Will.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das angenehmer als das Training sein wird“, brummte ich.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst wäre es vermutlich zuerst drangekommen“, warf Christina ein.  
„Stimmt, denn mit etwas Schwierigerem können sie nun auch bessere Leute aussortieren“, stellte Will nüchtern fest.  
„Daran will ich gar nicht denken“, klagte Al. Mitfühlend blickte ich ihn an. Er war bloß knapp der Fraktionslosigkeit entgangen.  
„Ich weiß nur, dass es mindestens genauso anstrengend werden wird. Ansonsten würde das keinen Sinn machen“, sagte ich. Alle stöhnten auf.  
„Ich wünschte, die Initiation wäre schon vorüber“, meinte Christina.  
„Das wünschen wir uns alle“, seufzte ich. Dann wäre wohl Vieles einfacher. Vor allem könnte ich dann Eric zur Rede stellen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass er mich eventuell doch rauswarf. Aber ich wollte ja eh Abstand zu ihm halten, also war das eigentlich egal.  
Schließlich war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Ich war schon sehr gespannt darauf, ob mich meine Eltern besuchen kommen würden. Wir alle gingen völlig in Gedanken versunken zum Mittagessen. Jeder hoffte darauf, dass er Besuch bekommen würde. Doch leider würde sich das erst nach dem Essen herausstellen.


End file.
